family
by lovepawpatrol
Summary: ok so this is the next installment with Max and Everest and their pups as for everyone this will be another good story.
1. Chapter 1 up all night

CHAPTER 1 up all night

Ok so for the first chapter of the squeal of pup from another world it will be two weeks after the birth of the pups Rose, Violet (sorry for wrong spelling in chapter 30), Star and knight along with Max and Everest and the paw patrol. So here is the first chapter.

The time was 3am and it was Max's turn to stay up all night to watch over the pups. While Everest slept in another room Max, Everest and Katie took turns staying up all night watching the pups. Who ever watched over the pups that night slept the whole day and stayed up all night watching the pups for the night Max used his powers whenever he got tired to keep himself awake.

Rose: Daddy I can't sleep".

Max: "It's ok Rose you can stay up with me until you fall back asleep have a drink then try get some more sleep".

Rose: "Ok daddy".

Rose walked slowly over to the water bowl to have a drink while Max watched her while still watching over the other 3 pups. After Rose had a drink she went back and sat next to Max and hugged up to Max. Rose started to whimper and cry softly. Max looked at Rose with a worried face.

Max: "Rose is something wrong"?

Rose still crying softly: "This happens every night I can't sleep for a full night like the others can that's why I'm always so tired every day dad".

Max: "O Rose I agree with you that this happens every night and it is why you are so tired during the day time but better question is why can't you sleep"?

Rose: "I don't know daddy I just keep waking up".

Max: "It's interesting that you keep waking up around the same time every night if you want Rose I can put you to sleep using my powers and then wake you at about 9am how does that sound"?

Rose: "Really is it ok for you to use your powers on me since I'm so young"?

Max: "I'm sure it will be ok it's unreal that you 4 can talk at only 3 weeks old I will watch you after I put you to sleep Rose you will be ok".

Rose: "Ok daddy I'm ready when you are". Rose lied down against Max as Max used his sleep power on Rose and put her to sleep.

Max looked at Rose still with worry on his face.

Max: "I think I better talk to Katie about this in the morning".

The rest of the night was good the others didn't wake up as Max kept a watchful eye on Rose as she slept soundly for the rest of the early morning. Time was now 7am Katie, Everest and the other pups were up as Katie gave Star, Knight and Violet their breakfast Max and Everest had a talk while Rose still slept.

Everest: "Max is there something I should know"?

Max: "Yes there is Rose woke up again this morning just like she always does and I used my sleep power to put her to sleep that's why she is still asleep now".

Everest: "O not again she has been waking up around 3am every morning now I wish we knew why".

Max: "I have an idea but I will need to talk to Silvex about it because he has had a lot experience in that area then I have but I'm going to ask him if. He wouldn't mind going into one of Rose's dreams to see if that is what keeps waking her up".

Everest: "Can't you do it Silvex has been very busy as of late in his world from what he said when you and him last talked but if it will help her sleep better its ok with me".

Max: "Ok since it's your night tonight I will take it again ok let you get another night of sleep".

Everest: "Ok Max if you want to so what time are you going to wake her up"?

Max looked at the time it was 830am: "I guess now would be good".

Max and Everest walked over to the sleeping Rose "awake" As Max said the words Rose slowly woke up just to see her mum and dad looking right at her.

Rose: "Morning is something wrong"?

Max and Everest looked at each other then back to Rose.

Max: "Rose how do you feel"?

Rose: "A bit tired but not as tired as I normally am thank you dad for using your sleep power on me so I could get a good night sleep".

Max: "That's ok Rose question do you dream while you are sleeping"?

Rose looked at the ground and didn't answer her dad's question.

Max: "Rose please tell us what you dream about during the night"?

Rose looked at her dad she didn't say anything but then again Max had powers so Rose didn't need to say anything to answer Max her body said it all.

Rose: "Fire and death then something comes at me and go's right though me and then red a lot of red".

Max now had an even more worried look on his face.

Max: "Sound like a nightmare or o god I hope it's not that".

Everest looked at Max with a worried face: "What Max"?

Max: "It could be a vision".

Rose: "What's a vision"?

Everest: "No it can't be she is way too young for that Max I really hope it's not that". Everest started to cry.

Rose: "What's wrong mum, Dad what's wrong with me"?

Max looked at Rose: "Rose I have a friend who can help you his name is Silvex".

Everest: "Max you can't be thinking about taking Rose into Silvex's world you haven't even been there yourself yet"?

Max: "It may be the only way to get Rose to have a normal night's sleep Everest".

Everest: "I don't like this idea but if it will help Rose but I want you two to be very careful and tell Silvex you are coming first ok Max"?

Max: "Yes Everest I will well Rose looks like you're coming with me to another world Rose".

Rose: "Another world what do you mean dad"?

Max: "There are more worlds out there Rose and I have a friend who travels around to them all helping people and pups out".

Rose: "And this friend can help me"?

Max: "Yes I hope he can I will talk to him tonight and see what he says".

That day was nuts Max talked to Katie about what was going on with Rose and she didn't know what to do. Everest was watching the 4 pups play tag outside on the grass area next to Katie's shop when she heard a loud yelp.

Star YELPED in pain as he kept his paw off the ground and cried "MUM"!

Everest got up and ran to Star to see what was wrong.

Everest: "What's wrong Star"?

Star: "Mum my paw hurts a lot and every time I try to walk on it, it hurts a lot".

Everest: "Better get Katie to have a look" Everest picked Star up in her mouth softly and walked inside with him.

Max and Katie turned to see Everest carrying Star who was still crying.

Max: "Everest what's wrong with Star"?

Everest: "Star has hurt his paw playing tag with the others so I bought him in here so Katie could have a look at him Max can you take him I need to go back outside to watch over the other 3 pups still playing tag".

Max: "Sure I can". Max walked up to Everest and took Star from Everest's mouth into his mouth as Everest turned and ran back outside to the other pups.

Katie: "Max being him over to this table and put him down so I can have a look at his paw".

Max took Star over to the table and put him down softly so Katie could have a look at his paw. As Katie looked over Star's paw.

Star was still crying: "Katie that hurts a lot". As Star kept pulling his paw away from Katie every time she tried to look at it.

Katie: "Star I can't help you unless you let me look at your paw I know it hurts but if I find out why I can make it better".

Star: "Sorry Katie I will try not to move".

Every time Katie touched Star's paw Max could see the pain on Star's face he didn't like seeing any of his pups in pain.

Max: "So Katie what's wrong with his paw"?

Katie: "It feels and looks like he has sprained his paw sorry to say Star it will hurt for a little a bit just try not to walk on it too much ok".

Star: "Ok Katie".

Katie: "O and no playing tag or running around".

Star: "What b-b-but o ok".

Katie: "Max can you make sure he doesn't run on the paw please"?

Max: "Sure Katie I wish I could heal everything then I would help you son".

Star: "It's ok dad".

Max: "Come on I will take you outside and you can lay down next to your mum ok"?

Star: "Ok".

Max: "Thank you Katie".

Katie: "No problem Max and Star resting the paw will help it heal".

Max picked Star up in his mouth and carried him outside and around to Everest and placed Star lying down next to her.

Everest turned to Max: "So what's wrong with his paw"?

Max: "It looks like he has sprained it so he can't run around on it so no tag for him and he has to rest it".

Everest: "A sprain well Star looks like you're lying here with me then".

Star: "Yer I may as well fall asleep I am sort of tired". Slowly moving closer to Everest Star lied down up against Everest and fell asleep.

Max looked at Star asleep against Everest: "Our first hurt pup and I can't heal him". Max looked sad.

Everest: "Yes our first hurt pup and yes you can't heal everything Max but we will look after him till his paw is healed".

Max: "You're right Everest we will look after him and the others as well".

Max and Everest nuzzled each other

The other pups came over to Max and Everest. "MUM CAN WE HAVE A FEED PLEASE"?

Everest: "Sure Max can you move Star please so I can roll onto my side"?

Max: "Sure I can". Max picked Star and moved him next to him so Star was lying against Max. Everest rolled onto her side so the other pups could have a feed from her Everest ate a lot so she could make a lot of milk for the pups for when they wanted a feed which was often. After about 2 minutes of feeding the pups stopped feeding from Everest as she lied their there falling asleep herself.

Rose, violet and Knight: "Mum Dad were tired".

Max and Everest: "Ok come on let's get you three to bed".

Everest started walking inside the shop with the tired pups behind her.

Rose: "Why does Star get to be carried dad"?

Max was carrying Star in his mouth so he couldn't answer.

Everest: "Because Star is hurt and he is asleep right now so your Dad is carrying him to bed".

Rose: "Ok".

As they all walked into the bedroom and Max placed Star down on his bed as the other pups went and lied down on their own beds and fell asleep. Everest had asleep as well as she was also tired as Max went just outside the shop's door and sat down watching the road. Max heard a sound that he knew very well it was the PAW PATROL but he wasn't called to the lookout same with Everest since the pup's birth both Max and Everest had been taken off rescues until they wanted to be put back on. Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Rubble drove by, they all waved to Max as he waved back and turned on his pup tag.

Max: "Ryder come in what's wrong were are all 4 of you going"?

Ryder: "Hey Max great to hear you we are just on our way to help Mayor Goodway with some jobs around the new city hall".

Max: "Anything I can help with Ryder I'm free since Everest and the pups are asleep right now"?

Ryder: "Sorry Max nothing on this job but if we need you on this job at any time I will call you ok"?

Max: "Ok Ryder Max over and out". Max turned off his pup tag and started watching the sky it was a great day in adventure bay.

The time was now 6pm Katie had just made dinner and dished it out for Max and Everest and there pups. That night after Everest had put the pups to bed Max went outside in to the moonlight to talk to Silvex.

Max: "Silvex you their"?

There was silence before A sleepily Silvex Replied. "Yea yea, I'm up. What's up?"

Max: "Sorry if I woke you up just need to tell you that tommow we will be coming to your world to get your help".

Silvex: "We? And what do you need help with anyway?"

Max: "It's not me that needs your help just trust me on this you will see when we get their ok"?

Silvex tried to look into Max world through the Connection, but it was too hazy to get a clear image. All he could see was Max.

Silvex: "Okay then,"

Max: "Ok then I will see you tommow I mean we will see you tommow now I will let you get back to sleep".

Silvex Raise an eyebrow. "Goodnight," He replied, pondering if he should find out what was going on.

Max then ended the talk and went to watch over the pups for the night again.

END CHAPTER 1 WOOF

Notes

Ok so here is the first chapter of the next installment with Max and Everest and their pups hope you all enjoy and please read my other new story shelter I will be doing chapters every day so when I upload I upload read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 helping Rose

Chapter 2 helping Rose

Ok so reviews from chapter 1 were great and yes I did take down the other chapter 2 because I had to be type a lot of it with Silvers help he is a great typer and a great helper THANKS SILVER.

That night Max put Rose to sleep again using his sleep powers on her because tommow they had a big day. The rest of the night was great Max watched over the pups again and time past really fast before he knew it the time was 7am. Max had woken Rose up and the other pups for breakfast then it was time for Max and Rose to go see Silvex.

Max: "Ok Everest Rose and I may be gone the whole day and some of the night but we will come back ok".

Everest: "Be careful Max and look after Rose with your life".

Max: "I will protect her".

Rose: "Ok daddy I'm ready to go when you are".

Max: "Ok Rose hold on to me and don't let go".

Rose put a paw on Max as he started to glow "TELEPORT Silvex's world lookout".

Max and Rose disappeared from in front of everyone and reappeared in front of a lookout.

Max: Wow so this is his worlds lookout nice".

?: "Who are you and what do you want".

Max heard a loud growl from in front them just to look up to see Chase, Rocky and Marshall all growling at him and Rose. Rose was sacred and got behind her dad.

Max was about to say something when Chase ran at him and Rose with teeth showing.

Max: "SHIELD"

Chase hit Max's shield and got pushed back to the lookouts doors.

Max: "Why Chase would you attack a visitor and a young pup I'm here for Silvex".

Silvex Walks out of Marshall's Puphouse and immediately knows what has happened. "Chase! What have I told you? I was expecting company!" Silvex Smacks Chase on the back of his head with his wing.

Max: "God Silvex you didn't say anything about your Paw patrol being mean towards young pups anyway good to see you again how you been".

Rose was hiding behind Max.

Silvex: "I honestly don't know, it's nice to see you visiting me for once, who's behind you, may I ask?"

Max: "Rose come on out and meet Silvex please don't be sacred it's ok".

Rose slowly came out from behind Max and stood beside her dad.

Rose: "Hel-Hello".

Silvex smiled. "Hello young Rose, how are you today?"

Rose didn't answer Silvex.

Max: "Sorry Silvex she is very shy of meeting new people and pups and she is the reason I have come to ask you for help".

Silvex walked up to Max, and after one good look at Rose, he looked back at Max. "She cannot sleep at night because something haunts her mind, no"?

Max: "Yap your right she has nightmares I hope they are nightmares anyway".

Rose was shocked that Silvex knew why they had come to him.

Silvex: "Nightmares? Then again, I usually don't cover your world, I can only work my magic on the world I'm in when I sleep," Silvex looked at Rose again.

Max: "I know that's why I bought Rose with me to see you I can put her to sleep but the nightmares she is having nearly bark my sleep powers on her".

Rose: "FIRE AND DEARTH AND SOMETHING SHOTING ME THEN A LOT OF RED A LOT OF RED".

Silvex Looked very closely at Rose. "Interesting, very interesting. I can help, part of my powers were given to me by the princess of the night, I won't have any trouble with her. This Red rose...What shade of red is it? Scarlet red?"

Rose: "Blood red and there's a lot of it".

Max: "What are you thinking Silvex"?

Silvex was lost in thought. "Another day Max, when rose isn't around, this blood red is very concerning, considering your age,"

Max: "Silvex you do know I can still hear you though the connection you and I share we will talk about this when Rose is not around but can you help her"?

Rose looked at her dad with a puzzled face.

Silvex: "Of course, but she must let me into her dream, or nightmare willingly".

Max turned to Rose then back to Silvex: "Ok that shouldn't be a problem but Silvex can I come in with you"?

Silvex: "Yes, but you must have Physical contact with me if you want to."

Max: "That I can do I will do anything to help Rose".

Silvex: "Okay then, Rose, can me and your Father enter your mind tonight? I Promise no harm shall come to you this time."

Rose: "I guess so mum told dad to protect me at all cost so".

Max: "Yer if any hurt comes to Rose Everest would kill me".

Silvex Snickered. "Alright then, feel free to roam around, if anyone bothers you, just tell them you're a friend of mine, Mkay?"

Max: "Ok Silvex I may just take Rose over under that tree over their so she can rest a bit".

Silvex: "Alright then, be careful," Silvex said, muttering the last part quietly, "Shadex might be around,"

Max: "I heard that too Silvex I have like super hearing anyway I will keep Rose and I shielded so anything I should know about your world Silvex"?

Silvex's face fell "Your Shield won't stop HIM. Just, yea, I need to speak to you privately".

Max looked at Silvex: "When I get Rose resting you and I can talk though the connection ok"?

Max and Rose started walking over to the tree as they got their Rose lied down next to Max as he lied down next to her.

Max: "Ok Silvex what's up"?

Silvex: "His name is Shadex. He's more or less, the opposite of me, wanting to bring nightmares and pain to those who feel joy and happiness. How ironic it is that he was born out of the same hatred that gave me that nightmare, remember? The fragment carried more dark energy than I had thought."

Max: "Are you saying he could be doing this to Rose"?

Silvex: "No, he is like my Shadow, he is only free to roam the world I stay in. He cannot travel between worlds on his own free will."

Max: "Wow ok so now tell me what you think the red means".

Silvex: "Hold still, if you may,"

Max: "Ok but why"?

Silvex didn't answer, "Allow me entry into your mind, if you may please,"

Max: "Ok".

Max felt a warm presence enter his mind, he felt something stirring in his memories.

Max: "Silvex what are you doing to me"?

Silvex did not reply

After a few minutes, the presence left Max's mind.

Silvex: "Just as I suspected, I will need to see these nightmares as further proof to my theory."

Max: "Silvex tell me what you think it is please"?

Silvex: "I cannot tell you now, for I may be very wrong, but tonight, we shall see."

Max: "Ok than I hope it's not a vision".

Silvex didn't say anymore. "Just beware of a husky who looks exactly like me, But is Pitch black all over,"

Max: "Ok I will anyway I will see you later o and by the way we got a letter from you before the pups were born sorry forgot to tell you".

Silvex: "Ah yes, my letter meant to be read around the time of blue's death"

Max: "So he was right about that at least anyway it was a great letter ok then o and what should I tell the other members of your paw patrol if they come asking questions"?

"Redirect them to me, I shall handle the-" Silvex was cut off

Max: "Silvex is something wrong"?

Silence fell for a while before Silvex spoke again.

Silvex: "Just got a surprise kiss from Chase, sorry."

Max: "Nice that's right you have a love triangle with Chase and Marshall anyway Rose is trying to talk to me so talk tonight what time is it in your world anyway"?

Silvex: "5pm"

Max: "O ok we may have to get ready then".

Silvex: "I'm always ready Max,"

Max: "Ok then because by what Rose is saying to me she is tired and wants someplace warm to sleep".

Rose: "Daddy it's cold and I'm tired is their someplace warm I can sleep please"?

Silvex: "Bring her inside the lookout, I have a nice place ready for here."

Max: "Ok see you soon then Silvex and is does your Ryder have any milk for Rose since her mum isn't here to feed her"?

Silvex: "Yes, does she like it warm or cold?"

Max: "Warm please".

Silvex: "Okay, it'll be ready when you arrive,"

Max: "Thank you Silvex".

Max broke the connection with Silvex.

Max: "Ok Rose let's go inside the lookout nice and warm and Silvex has some nice warm milk for you to drink".

Rose: "Ok I love warm milk".

Max and Rose started walking to the lookout and went inside it was nice and warm Max noticed Skye, Rocky and Zuma walking towards him and Rose as the doors closed behind them.

Skye: "She's so cute".

Rocky: "Yer can't be more than 3 weeks old"

Zuma: Is she your pup dude"?

Rose hid behind Max again as Max looked at the three pups and as Chase came up behind Zuma.

Chase: "Hi I'm sorry about attacking you before I didn't know you were a friend of Silvex".

Max: "Its ok Chase no one got hurt and Rose you can come out no one is going to hurt you here".

Ryder and Silvex walked into the room from the kitchen Ryder was holding the bowl with Rose's warm milk in it for her.

Silvex: "There they are, Chase! I hope you're not scaring Rose, or me and Marshall will leave you out next time we have some fun!"

Ryder: "Silvex, what did I say about inappropriate topics?"

Silvex: "But Ryder".

Ryder: "No buts!"

Silvex: "Fine..."

Chase: "NO I WAS SAYING SORRY" Chase backed away from Max and Rose.

Max: "It's ok Silvex he was only saying sorry for before hey Ryder".

Rose: "Daddy I'm hungry".

Max: "Ok Rose Ryder has your warm milk you can drink it then off to sleep ok"?

Rose: "Ok".

Silvex: "Come here Chase," Chase comes up to the husky. Silvex proceeds to lick Chase's face, the shepherd blushing deep red.

Ryder: "Here you go rose," Ryder places the bowl in front of Rose.

Max: "Now Rose what do you say to Ryder"?

Rose: "Thank you Ryder". Rose started to lick up all the warm milk.

Just then Max's pup tag started going off.

Max: "What the Silvex can pups tag go from world to world"?

Silvex Grinned, "My tag amplifies Signal, so your Ryder maybe calling you."

Rose: "It could be mum".

Max answered his pup tag: "Hello Max here".

Everest: "O good I finely got on to you Max how is Rose doing"?

Rose: "Mummy I'm doing ok".

Max: "There you go Everest she just told you Rose is fine she is having some warm milk and then off to sleep".

Everest: "To sleep its only 1pm here".

Max: "1 pm the time is different from world to world anyway we should be home by tonight".

Everest: "Ok by be safe and protect Rose I don't want her hurt".

Max: "Will do Rose say bye to mum".

Rose: "Bye mummy".

Everest: "Goodnight Rose see you when you get home".

Max's pup tag turned off as he looked at Silvex: "The wife"

Silvex Smiled. "Good for you, and yes, The Time vortex is not the same in different worlds."

Max: "Indeed"

Max looked at Rose who had licked up all the milk in the bowl Ryder had given her.

Max: "Ok Rose now off to bed now so me and Silvex can help you".

Rose: "Ok Daddy".

Rose walked over to the bed that Silvex had made for her and she lied down and fell asleep.

Max: "Silvex let's do this".

Silvex nodded and lied down close to rose. "Put your paw on mine, that should do the trick, oh and Ryder, make sure we are undisturbed." Ryder nodded as he headed outside.

Max did as Silvex said lied down next to him and put his paw on Silvex's paw and closed his eyes.

Max felt as if he was being dragged somewhere. After a while, Silvex: "Open your eyes Max"

Silvex: "Interesting...Where is rose?"

Max: "I don't know but this is bad I feel very sorry for Rose if this is what she sees every time she goes to sleep at night". Max started to whimper.

Rose: "HELP ME!"

Max: "That way".

Silvex: "This is something I have never seen before!" Silvex runs towards the screams.

Max runs behind Silvex as they come to a hill and see Rose being chased by something.

Max: "Silvex what is that chasing Rose"?

Silvex didn't speak for a second.

Silvex: "That thing, is a demon. It must be dealt with before it scars your daughter for life."

Max: "Ok then I will get Rose you deal with the demon ok"?

Max started running towards Rose.

Max: "Rose come to me".

Silvex: "DAY OR NIGHT, I'M READY TO FIGHT!" Silvex charged forward and engaged the demon.

Max reached Rose who was sacred out of her mind as Max shielded them both they watched Silvex fight the demon that was causing Rose to have nightmares.

Max: "Come on Silvex you can do it".

Silvex dodged as the demon tried to smash him into the ground. Silvex: "God, this is one tricky bastard! I might have to use my full power!"

Max watched the demon move around and had an idea to help Silvex.

Max: "I wonder if it would work TARP chain that demon so it can't move".

A lot of chains suddenly appeared from Max's paws as they went towards the demon catching him off guard and chained him in place.

Max: "SILVEX NOW WHILE I GOT HIM".

Silvex's eyes glowed pure white. Silvex: "EXODUS!" Silvex blasted the demon with bright light, it screamed as it faded out of existence.

Max: "Yes great job Silvex".

The dreamscape started to change it was turning into green grass fields.

Max: "Now this is what I call a good dream".

Rose: "I feel great now Daddy thank you".

Silvex smiled. Silvex: "Always happy to help, when you're in trouble, just...oh you know,"

Max: "Anyway I think it's time for you to wake up Rose".

Rose: "Wake up ok how do I do that"?

Silvex: "By a trigger of great emotion, or by force of magic,"

Max: "So think about Mum that always makes you very happy".

Rose started to think about her mum then everything went dark as she slowly woke up back in the lookout with Max and Silvex looking at her.

Max: "Welcome back to the land of the living Rose".

Rose: "So that's it my nightmares will stop"?

Silvex: "Absolutely not. However, that particular nightmare won't happen again."

Rose: "Ok that's good I hated that one".

Max: "Any other one I will try to take care of even though I have trouble getting into the dreamscape I can always try".

Rose looked at Silvex thank you very much for helping me".

Silvex: "Also, I have never seen anyone awake from happiness. Usually, they wake from a great deal of shock or sadness. Had I attacked your father, you might have woken up instantly."

Rose: "I love my mum very much and very time I think of her it make me so happy I cry"

Max: "All our pups share a very strong bond with me and Everest anyway Silvex before I go I just remembered I wanted to talk to you about something".

Silvex: "Yes Max?"

Max: "Rose can you give me and Silvex a minute please".

Rose: "Sure dad". Rose walked over and sat in front of a window.

Max: "Silvex do you know anything about a pup of pure light"?

Silvex: "Why yes, they say a pup with great power shall shed his shadow one day to become the pup of pure light. Why do you ask?"

Max: "Before Blue died to save me he gave Katie a letter for me which said I will became a pup of pure light".

Silvex thought for a moment. Silvex: "Interesting, only time can tell what's in store for you. Now I think Everest might want to see rose now, Shall I open a portal for you two?"

Max: "No thanks I will teleport me and Rose back anyway goodbye Silvex"

Rose: "Bye Silvex thank you for helping me".

Silvex: "Take care Max. You too Rose, come see me if these nightmares continue."

Max: "We will ok Rose put a paw on my paw please".

Rose did as she was told and put a paw on Max's paw.

Max: "TELEPORT HOME".

Max and Rose disappeared leaving Silvex's world and reappearing in their own in front of Katie's shop. Max and Rose both walked inside Katie's shop to find Everest, Katie and the other pups having dinner.

Rose: "Hey everyone were back".

Everyone stopped eating and turned around to see Max and Rose at the door.

Everest: "Max your back with Rose so how did it go"?

Max: "Silvex was a big help we have stopped her nightmare for now but I'm very god dam tired so I think I will skip dinner and just go to bed for the night".

Everest: "Ok then I will stay up tonight and watch the pups have a good night sleep see you in the morning".

Max: "NIGHT ALL" Max went into the bedroom for the one who was not on pup watching and fell asleep with in a second of lying down.

Everest turned to Rose: "You hungry Rose"?

Rose: "Yes and if it's not too much trouble could I have a feed please mum"?

Everest: "Sure you can the other have all had their feeds for the day and you haven't had any so come with me we will do it just you and me so the others don't have to watch".

Rose: "Ok".

Everest and Rose went into the back room Everest lied on her side so Rose could have a feed from her. Rose suckled for 5 minutes before she was full.

Everest: "Wow you must have been hungry to go for that long".

Rose: "Yer I was but now I'm full thank you mum you're the best".

Everest and Rose walked back to the front of shop.

Everest: "Ok pups to bed all of you now".

All pups: "Ok"

Everest and the pups went into the pup's bedroom as the pups went to their own beds and fell asleep. Everest watched Rose as she slept having a great dream she slept safe and sound for the whole night.

END CHAPTER 2 WOOF

Notes

Ok so here is the new chapter 2 sorry about the other one anyway read and enjoy and don't forget to review and read my other new story shelter. Lovepawpatrol is off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 BAD VISION

Chapter 3 BAD VISION

Ok so reviews are coming in slowly slower then what I would like but its ok the reviews are good and this story will be good so here we go.

It was a nice sunny morning in adventure bay as Max, Everest and their pups went out for a morning walk around the town. The pups all had collars on and leads on Star and Knight had leads going to Max and Rose and Violet's leads going to Everest. The pups lead's all hooked onto Max's and Everest's collars so the pups couldn't walk away from them. As the family walked around town on their morning walk they stopped at city hall first said hi to the mayor and her chicken as they stopped for a rest so the pups could catch their breath and rest for a little bit. Then walked onwards to Mr. Potter's new shop for some morning tea the time was 11am and the pups still fed from Everest so after Max and Everest had eaten.

Rose, Violet, Star and Knight: "MUM WERE HUNGRY".

Everest signed then looked at Mr. Potter: "Mr. Potter do you have a room which we could use so I can feed the pups"?

Mr. Potter: "Yes I do Everest you can use the back room follow me".

Everest and the pups followed Mr. Potter into the back room Mr. Potter left them alone. Everest lied on her side and let the pups feed from her. Max waited outside for Everest to finish feeding the pups. After 6 minutes Everest and pups all came out.

Max: "Did you have a good feed from your mum"?

Pups: "Yes THANK YOU MUM".

Everest: "No problem pups".

Max: "So where to next Everest"?

Everest: "I'm feeling pretty tired after the pups fed from me so I would like to go back to Katie's shop and have a sleep if you don't mind watching the pups for a bit Max"?

Max hooked the pups back to their leads: "I don't mind Everest".

The family walked back to Katie's shop as they pulled up Max's pup tag started flashing.

Ryder: "Max its Ryder come in".

Everest: "Max are you back on rescues"?

Max: "Only if they really need me, hey Ryder what's up"?

Ryder: "Would you mind coming up to the lookout for a minute please"?

Max: "Ok see you soon".

Max turned off his pup tag and turned to Everest: "I have to go see Ryder you go to sleep I will take the pups with me ok"?

Everest: "Ok".

Everest went inside Katie's shop after Max unhooked Rose and Violet from Everest's collar and hooked them onto his own so he now had all 4 pups on his collar. Everest lied on her bed and went to sleep. Max and the pups were outside Katie's shop.

Max: "Ok you 4 let's go for a walk up to the lookout to see Ryder and the paw patrol".

Pups: "Ok".

Max and the pups started walking to the lookout across the bridge they went and as soon as they got to the hill.

Rose: "Daddy can you teleport us up their please I don't really feel like walking up that hill".

Max: "Ok everyone hold on to me".

The pups all touched their dad's paws "TELEPORT".

Max and the pups disappeared then reappeared up at the front door of the lookout.

Marshall was just walking out of the lookout when he saw Max and the pups.

Marshall: "Hi Max, Rose, Violet, Star and Knight how are you all"?

Max: "They are all good Marshall Can you watch the pups for a bit please Ryder wants to talk to me"?

Marshall: "Sure I'm just going to go play tag with Chase, Zuma, Skye and Rocky so your pups are more than welcome to join in if they want to".

Max: "That's up to them just make sure none of them get hurt please".

Marshall: "I will make sure Max".

Max: "Thank you Marshall".

Marshall and the pups went off to play tag with the other pups as Max entered the lookout and found Ryder in the kitchen.

Max: "Hey Ryder what's up"?

Ryder turned to Max: "A lot Max you remember the two fires that happened at Mr. Potters and city hall"?

Max: "Yes what about them Ryder"?

Ryder: "Fireman that went over the rubble of Mr. Potters shop and city hall found a fire bomb was what started the fire at Mr. Potters shop and lighting started the fire at city hall".

Max: "Ok but the one at city hall wasn't lighting Ryder it was a bolt of pure energy from another world sorry to say it was Silvex who did it".

Ryder: "WHAT Silvex did it why how"?

Max: "It was not his fault he used a large amount of power and some of it came into our world and that was the bolt that hit city hall".

Ryder was shocked by this: "Ok well at least they are both rebuilt now".

Max: "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about Ryder"?

Ryder: "Not right now all is good thank you Max for coming".

Max: "No problem"

Just as Max was about to walk out the lookout doors when he stopped.

(A road a pink sign a fire and a…)

Ryder: "Max is everything ok"?

Max: "No Ryder get the Paw Patrol I need to tell them something now".

Ryder: "Ok" pulled out his pup pad PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT AND BEING THE PUPS".

Paw Patrol: "RYDER NEEDS US".

Skye: "Rose, Violet, Knight and Star come with us please".

Pups: "Ok Skye".

Everyone ran into the lookout and on to the lift with the paw patrol in back and Max's pups in front. As they went up the young pups enjoyed the ride when they got to the top Rose, Violet, Star and Knight got out first and went and stood next to Max. Then everyone jumped out of the lift in the order they always do.

Chase: "READY FOR ACTION RYDER SIR".

Ryder: "Hey pups thank you for coming so fast but this time it's not a job Max has something to talk to you all about".

Max: "Thank you Ryder and thank you pups for taking care of my pups and coming up here with them now about 5 minutes ago I had a vision first one in 4 weeks and it wasn't good I know were the next fire will be at but before I say anything". Max turned to his pups "Sleep power".

Rose, Violet, Knight and Star all fell asleep as soon as Max used his power.

Zuma: "Wow dude why did you do that to your own pups"?

Max: "Because of what I'm about to tell you I don't want them to hear".

Everyone now had very worried looks on their faces looking at Max.

Max: "Everyone the next fire will be at KATIE'S SHOP and in the vision the time was 1030 I couldn't tell if it was am or pm so I don't know"

Ryder: "Since we know the place where this fire will happen Ryder looked at the time it was 3pm. We are going to try stop it Max what else did you see in your vision"?

Max was looking at Rocky with a weird look.

Rocky: "Is something wrong Max"?

Max: "What else did I see in the vision I saw a road a pink sign a fire and". Max closed his eyes.

Ryder: "And what Max"?

Max: "Rocky's body in the burning building lifeless".

Zuma: "WHAT" Zuma looked at Rocky with fear in his eyes.

Rocky: "Max are you saying I'm going to die"?

Max: "I don't know Rocky that all I saw in the vision".

Everyone was shocked when they heard this but Zuma was in tears thinking that his mate may die in a fire.

END CHAPTER 3 WOOF

Notes

Ok so what's really going to happen to Rocky will he die or not find out in the next chapter of family? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS NOT MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REVIEWING THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE, HAVE A GREAT TIME READING. LOVEPAWPATROL OVER AND OUT.


	4. Chapter 4 Gold Glow?

Chapter 4 Gold Glow?

Ok so after thinking how to put this after about 3 days now I know so I'm sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter but now is time and thank you everyone that has reviewed keep on it.

As everyone in the lookout was still shocked after Max had told them that Rocky may die in a fire. Zuma was crying nonstop as Rocky walked over and nuzzled his mate to try and calm him down. Zuma and Rocky went down to Zuma's pup house. Max didn't tell the pups the whole vision because what he saw last he wasn't going to let happen no matter what even if he had to kill himself to make sure of it.

Ryder: "Wow so then when it happens I will make sure Rocky is not at the fire at all I would love to know what Rocky was doing their in the first place"?

Max: "I couldn't tell you Ryder because I don't know why".

Skye looked at Max and knew he wasn't telling them everything.

Skye: "Max is there something else that you're not telling us"?

Chase: "Yer Max you look worried about something else come on you can tell us"?

Ryder, Marshall and Rubble all turned and looked Max who had a very worried look on his face.

Ryder got down to Max's level and petted him: "It's ok Max you can tell us".

Max lifted his head while tears rolled down his face: "Rocky was not the only one I saw in the burning building not moving".

Ryder: "Max what do you mean"?

Max: "I saw Everest asleep in the burning building".

Everyone: "WHAT".

Max: "But no matter what I have to do I will not let her die even if it means giving my own life to save her".

Ryder: "We will make sure Everest is safe Max".

Max: "Thank you Ryder".

Ryder looked at Marshall: "Marshall I want you and Chase to go with Max and the pups back to Katie's and let Max tell Katie about the fire you two help in any way you can ok".

Marshall: "I'M FIRED UP".

Chase: "CHASE IS ON THE CASE".

Max: "Thank you all of you Marshall and Chase I will tell Katie about it and we may start moving equipment out of Katie's and up here Ryder is it ok if Katie sets up a first-aid shop up here on the bottom level"?

Ryder: "Sure I have a room that will work for her".

Max: "Great I don't know how Everest is going to take it we have a lot of photos of the pups and us and even the birth I will pack them up when we get down their ok we should get going it will take some time".

Ryder: "Ok Marshall and Chase get ready for tonight Marshall Get your fire gear and Chase it's up to you which gear you pick".

Marshall: "Right".

Chase: "Ok Ryder".

Max: "Ok Marshall and Chase I will see you two later I'm going to wake the pups and teleport them back to Katie's shop. Ryder could you please get a room set up for Everest me and our pups please I can tell after this we will be very tired".

Ryder: "Sure I can Max it will be ready by tonight".

Max: "Thank you ok WAKE UP".

The young pups all slowly woke up as Max walked over to them.

Max: "Have a nice nap you four it's time to get back to Katie's shop for some dinner and you all want a feed from your mum don't you"?

Pups: "YES".

Max: "Ok then touch me see you soon Chase and Marshall TELEPORT KATIE'S SHOP".

Max and his pups disappeared and reappeared out the front of Katie's shop. While back at the lookout Marshall and Chase had gone down to their pup vehicles and started driving to Katie's shop.

Everest was awake and helping Katie make dinner as the pups came in with Max behind them.

Everest: "And where have you all been for so long"?

Max: "I took them for a walk up to the lookout to see the Paw Patrol and because Ryder wanted to see me but now I need to talk to Katie and Everest the pups want a feed".

Pups: "YES CAN WE HAVE A FEED PLEASE MUM"?

Everest signed looking at their young pups: "Ok fine come into the bedroom and I will feed you all".

The young pups cheered and followed their mum into the bedroom for a feed. Everest lied on her side in the bedroom and let the pups feed from her. While Max and Katie talked just as Marshall and Chase walked in.

Katie: "Hey Marshall hey Chase".

Marshall and Chase: "Hey Katie Max have you told her yet"?

Max looked at Chase and Marshall: "About to".

Katie: "Tell me what Max"?

Max: "Katie I know which shop is going to be set on fire next".

Katie: "O really who's"?

Max: "I'm sorry Katie it's yours this shop is the next target".

Katie was shocked to hear this as tears started to roll down her face.

Katie: "Do you know when it will happen"?

Max: "Yes at between 10pm and 1030pm tonight so Chase and Marshall are here to help move your stuff to the lookout Ryder has a room for you so you can set up all you need to keep helping animals but we need to get started moving now I'm so sorry Katie".

Katie: "Ok then all the equipment is already unplugged since I just cleaned everything so you three can start moving stuff up to the lookout now then".

Max: "Ok Marshall stay with Katie incase anything happens Chase you're with me let's go".

Marshall: "Ok Max".

Chase: "Right".

Katie cooked dinner still to try get the fire off her mind while Marshall helped her when he could. As Chase and Max went into the back room and saw the equipment unplugged.

Max: "Ok Chase I have an idea I will teleport you back to the lookout you go to the room Ryder has for Katie's stuff then I will start teleporting the stuff to you and you move it around ok"?

Chase: "Ok got it".

Max: "TELEPORT CHASE TO LOOKOUT".

Chase got teleported to the lookout as he went in to find Ryder and to ask which him which room was for Katie's stuff.

Chase: "Hey Ryder".

Ryder turned around to see Chase: "Chase what are you doing here you are post to be helping move Katie's stuff"?

Chase: "I'm I need to know which room is for Katie's stuff Max is going to teleport stuff to me and I'm going to move it into place".

Ryder: "Ok great plan I will help move the stuff and her room is this big one right here Chase".

Chase: "Wow this is a very big room" Chase called Max on their pup tags "Ok Max teleport the stuff when ready".

Max: "Copy that Chase teleporting now".

Max teleported all the equipment to the lookout in about 20minutes as Ryder and Chase moved it around the room to fit it. Everest was done feeding their pups as they all came out for dinner Everest saw Marshall with his firefighting gear on Everest knew something wasn't right.

Everest: "Hey Marshall".

Marshall: "Hey Everest how are you"?

Everest: "I'm good yourself"?

Marshall: "Great thanks for asking".

Everest: "Marshall why do you have your firefighting gear on"?

Marshall looked at the ground: "Mmmmm".

Everest: "Marshall tell me".

Max walked in with Chase after teleporting him back from the lookout to see Everest questioning Marshall.

Marshall: "Max can tell you Everest".

Everest turned to her mate Max: "Max please tell me why Marshall is in his firefighting gear and now Chase is here what is going on"?

Max: "O Everest" Max told Everest and the pups everything but the parts about Rocky and Everest in the burning building.

Everest: "That's not good Max why didn't you tell me this earlier"?

Max: "I would have but I had the vision up at the lookout then when we got back you had to feed the pups I'm sorry I didn't tell you".

Everest: "I guess this will be the last night we sleep here for a while I will go start packing up our room and all our family photos then after dinner".

Max: "I will help you pack".

Katie dished out dinner for everyone to have after dinner Max and Everest went to go pack up their room. While Chase, Marshall and Katie watched over their young pups still eating their dinner. The time was now 8pm Everest looked at their pups lying down all of them asleep Everest turned to Max as Max turned to her.

Everest: "Max I want you to do something for me please".

Max: "Anything for you Everest".

Everest: "I want you to teleport the Pups up to the lookout at 9pm please I don't want them here when the fire starts".

Max looked at the ground then back up at Everest: "Everest if I teleport them you are going with them ok just so I know you and the pups will be safe".

Everest: "Max is there something I should know"?

Max: "Just please trust me on this one Everest and please go with our pups to the lookout". Max started to cry.

Everest walked over to Max and nuzzled him to try calm him down: "Ok Max I will go with our pups to the lookout at 9pm when you teleport them".

Max: "Thank you Everest". Max nuzzled Everest back.

At 9pm Max teleported Everest, Rose, Violet, Knight and Star to the lookout so they would be safe from the fire that was to come. Max, Marshall, Chase and Katie got everything else packed from the shop files, medical's and IV bags with lines all packed into boxes to be taken to the lookout by Chase. Max loaded the boxes into Chase's vehicle and he took them to the lookout for safety. While up at the lookout Everest had put the pups to bed in the room Ryder and Skye had made for Everest, Max and their young pups to sleep in if they ever needed to. Chase arrived at the lookout with the boxes as Rubble helped him unload them and put them into the room with Katie's stuff in it. Chase then headed back outside to go back to Katie's just as he is driving over the bridge he saw a person walking towards Katie's shop. The person then threw three balls though the shop's windows and set the shop on fire.

Chase turn on his sirens: "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW"! Chase yelled at the person as they ran away.

Chase had to make a choice go after the person or try save his mate Marshall.

Marshall: "CHASE HELP ME".

Hearing Marshall Chase drove his pup vehicle right through the front door of the burning building clearing a path for Marshall and Katie to get out.

Chase: "Where is Max"?

Katie: "He went to the back to get something so his still in their".

Marshall started to try and put out the fire as it was taking hold of the whole shop Marshall's water was doing little to nothing to the fire. Marshall never gave up but doing little to nothing to the fire was getting him down and knowing Max was still in the building.

Chase: "RYDER, RYDER COME IN RYDER".

Ryder: "Chase what's wrong".

Skye and Everest came bolting in to the lookout from outside.

Skye: "RYDER KATIE'S SHOP IS ON FIRE NOW".

Chase: "VERY MUCH SO WE WILL LOSS IT AT THIS RATE MARSHALL'S WATER CONNERNS ARE DOING NOTHING AND MAX IS STILL INSIDE THE BUILDING".

Everest: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY CHASE".

Chase: "MAX IS STILL INSIDE THE BUILDING I'M SORRY EVEREST".

Chase's pup tag turned off all of a sudden which worried Ryder he had built them to with stand nearly anything.

Ryder: "Skye stay here and look after Everest and the pups I'm going down their Rubble, Zuma and Rocky are all asleep so please don't wake them".

Skye: "Well do Ryder".

Everest: "Ryder please make sure Max is safe for me".

Ryder looked at Everest crying: "I will do my best Everest".

Ryder ran to his ATV and drove down to the fire as fast as he could. As he got their Marshall was still putting water on the fire with little to no effect on it Chase was knocked out by smoke and Katie was lying knocked out next to him.

Marshall turned to Ryder: "Ryder stop".

Ryder looked at Marshall he had a mask on.

Ryder: "Marshall what's wrong and why you have your mask on"?

Marshall: "The fire's smoke is toxic and deadly please put your mask on and help Katie and Chase and tell the other pups at the lookout to get inside NOW".

Ryder: "Skye come in".

Skye: "Skye here what you need Ryder"?

Ryder: "I need you and Everest to wake every pup outside up and tell them to get inside right now there is toxic smoke from the fire so put a mask on before going out and take one for each of the pups".

Skye: "Got it Ryder".

Ryder ended the call put his mask on got off his ATV and went to go put masks on both Chase and Katie. When he put their masks on he pulled out his pup pad and set it to city wide speaker mode which was a new app he installed just after the new lookout was built.

Ryder: "ATTENION PEOPLE OF ADVENTURE BAY PLEASE STAY INSIDE AND CLOSE ALL WINDOWS AND DOORS THERE IS TOXIC SMOKE AROUND IF YOU ARE OUTSIDE GET INSIDE QUICKLY AND STAAY INSIDE UNTIL THE SMOKE IS GONE THANK YOU RYDER".

Around town doors and windows started to be shut and people outside ran inside out of the smoke just as Ryder had told them to do.

Max was inside the burning building as he had gone into the back part to get his puppy ring out of the cleaner he had put it in to clean dirt off it. As Max turned around to leave all he saw was fire as his eyes widened.

Max: "O not again I'm sorry Everest hey wait stuff that I'm not DIEING HERE" Max shielded himself and started channeling his power he turned pure white then started to turn gold.

Max: "Come on I'm going to master you NOW".

As Max started to glow more gold since this was the first time he was trying to control the new power since that time with Silvex and his ATV. As Max slowly glowed more and more gold he felt a lot more power coming to him.

Max: "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh". Max was trying his best to control the power but since he was now glowing gold his shield had disappeared and he was getting burnt from the fire which hurt.

After 10 whole minutes of being burnt Max was now fully glowing gold and his eyes had also turned pure blue. Max knew he should use this new power before he lost control of it again.

Max: "I feel the power now it's time to use it BUILDING SHIELD" As Max said the words a shield appeared over Katie's shop. Max and the fire were trapped inside now the fire had no oxygen so it had to die out but nor did Max. Max walked through the fire with his golden glow now protecting him he walked right to the front of the shop. Marshall had stopped putting water on the fire as the shield came up him and Ryder watched shocked and then they saw a golden glow coming out of the fire.

Marshall: "Is that Max"?

Ryder: "I don't know Marshall I have never seen Max glow gold before".

Max saw Marshall and Ryder and walked right through the shield to their side of the shield.

Max turned around and just looked at the shield channeling his powers into it. So the shield would get smaller and smaller killing the frames as it got smaller but also taking the building down with it. After 2 minutes the shield was so small Max released it and stepped on the little fire that was left putting it out.

Max then turned to Ryder and Marshall as he saw Chase and Katie lying on the ground knocked out. Max walked over to Katie and Chase and used his new found powers to heal them.

Max: "FULL HEAL".

Max just said the words and both Chase and Katie healed up in less than a second. Then Max walked over to Ryder and looked up at his face.

Max: "Ryder".

Ryder got down to Max's level: "Max what has happen to you"?

Max: "New power very tired see you at lookout TELEPORT LOOKOUT".

Max disappeared from in front of Ryder and Marshall as they helped Chase and Katie up and got them in Marshall's ambulance. Marshall then took Katie and Chase back to the lookout followed by Ryder on his ATV who was right behind them. Meanwhile Max appeared at the lookout the gold glow was now gone he was back to normal. Max walked past everyone even Everest who was calling his name and starting to cry.

Everest: "Max, MAX, MAX WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MAX"?

Everest cried as Max just went into another room the door closed behind him. Skye tried her best to calm Everest down but in the end Everest went to sleep in Skye's room so Skye went and watched over the pups for the night. Ryder and Marshall arrived back with Chase and Katie about 20 minutes after everything had gone down Ryder saw Rubble, Zuma and Rocky all asleep on bean bags in front of the tv.

Ryder: "Ok I think we should all get to bed now Marshall Stay with Chase tonight Katie we have a room all set up for you down here".

Ryder took Katie to her Room which had a bed in it for her to sleep in. Ryder then left her and went to bed himself. Marshall and Chase slept on a big bean bag together they both fell asleep nuzzling each other.

END CHAPTER 4 WOOF

Notes

Ok so there is chapter 4 of family for everyone thank you for waiting for it sorry it was overdue but I got it up anyway hope you enjoy reading it and PLEASE REVIEW I DO LIKE PEOPLE TELLING ME THEIR IDEAS FOR MY STORY AND I NEED SOME. Lpp over and out


	5. Chapter 5 loss

Chapter 5 loss

Ok so I have been slowly getting back into typing my two stories as I have been feeling down lately I have been going very slow but I get there in the end anyway here is chapter 5 of family.

That night went by slowly as everyone else was asleep Max was just sitting in the room he had ran into some time later he fell sleep as well. In the morning everyone had gotten up by 8am everyone was eating breakfast but Everest, Max, Rose, Violet, Knight and Star. Katie went to check on Everest and the young pups to find them all asleep still so she left them to sleep.

Katie: "I didn't see Max in there with Everest and the pups so where could he be"?

Skye: "Katie Max went into that room over there and didn't come out".

Katie looked at the room's door that Skye said Max had gone into. Katie walked towards the door and opened it Katie saw Max lying on the ground sleeping. So Katie went in and sat down next to him and started patting his head softly. Max slowly started to wake up to the soft pats of Katie's hand.

Max: "Morning Katie".

Katie: "Morning Max you feeling alright"?

Max: "I feel very weak and I don't remember anything from last night last thing I remember is you giving me some dinner".

Katie looked at Max: "Wow so you don't remember the fire or anything like that"?

Max: "A fire? No I don't remember any fire last night did something happen? Everest didn't get hurt did she?"

Katie: "its ok Max Everest and your pups are fine they are sleeping right now in another room come up I will pick you up and take you to have some breakfast".

Max: "Thanks Katie".

Katie picked Max up into her arms and walked out of the room with him. As Katie walked out with Max in her arms all the pups looked right at Max and Katie.

Katie: "Is everything ok pups"?

Skye: "Katie last night did you see Max glowing gold at all"?

Katie: "Not that I remember why you ask".

Skye: "Last night when Max teleported to the lookout he was glowing fully gold and wouldn't talk to anyone not even Everest when she kept calling his name".

Max: "What I didn't respond to anyone not even Everest"?

Skye put her paws over her mouth when she heard Max she didn't know he was awake in Katie's arms.

Max: "I.I. I don't remember that at all or glowing gold or anything from last night".

Everyone: "WHAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER".

Max: "That's right I don't remember anything from last night last thing I remember is Katie giving me some dinner then nothing".

Ryder: "Wow Max you better go talk to Everest then I don't think she is happy with you".

Max looked at the ground with sadness in his eyes as Katie slowly patted his head.

Max: "Ok then I will Katie can you please put me down I will go talk to Everest".

Katie: "Are you sure you're strong enough to walk right now"?

Max: "I don't care if I'm weak by the sounds of what happen last night Everest and I need to talk".

Katie: "Ok then".

Katie put Max down on the ground Max stood on his legs he was still feeling weak but he walked over to the room were Everest and their pups were sleeping. Max sat at the door for more than 5 minutes just looking at the door.

Max: "What happen last night that I don't remember? O well time to talk to her".

Max opened the door and walked into the door the door closed behind him. As all the others just watched then.

Inside the room.

Everest slowly opened her eyes to see Max.

Everest: "Max"?

Max looked at Everest: "Yes Everest me".

Everest: "What happen to you last night you wouldn't talk to me or anyone you wouldn't even look at me or our pups"?

Max: "I will not lie to you but I can't remember anything from last night the last thing I remember is Katie giving me dinner then nothing after that I don't even remember falling asleep".

Everest looked at the ground then back up at Max still with sadness on her face.

Everest: "Max you came back to the lookout glowing pure gold after putting out the fire at Katie's shop then you just went into a room and that was it".

Max had a look of pure shock on his face: "I was glowing pure gold? O no not this again".

Everest: "What Max what not again"?

Max: "I have been having trouble controlling my powers lately and sometimes I turn somewhat gold then it normally goes boom in my face".

Everest: "SO YOU HAVE BEEN LOSSING CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT"!

Max was shocked that Everest had raised her voice while their pups slept.

Max: "I didn't want you to worry about me and to stress you out".

Everest: "MAX THIS RELATIONSHIP IS ONLY GOING TO KEEP WORKING IF WE TRUST EACH OTHER AND TELL EACH OTHER THINGS NOT KEEP THINGS FROM EACH OTHER"!

Max: "I.i.".

Everest: "GET OUT"!

Max: "But".

Everest: I SAID GET OUT"!

Everest yelled so loud it woke the pups up as they all started to cry. Max turned around and left tears running down his face. As he walked out the door everyone was watching as that had heard Everest yelling at Max. Max walked up to Ryder and took his collar off and put it on the ground in front of Ryder.

Max: "Ryder I quit the Paw Patrol good bye everyone I'm so sorry Katie".

Everyone: "WHAT YOUR QUITING"?

Katie: "No Max I'm sure we can work it out between you and Everest"?

Max looked at Katie still crying: "I'm not so sure Katie".

Everyone could hear Everest crying in the room she was in with their pups.

Max: "teleport".

Katie: "NO MAX".

Max disappeared from the lookout leaving behind his collar with his pup tag and his puppy ring on it. Ryder got down and picked it up with tears in his eyes same with all the other pups. Katie was crying the most Max was her best friend after all those two had been through together it felt like Katie's heart had just been taken away. No one wanted to do anything that day Everest didn't come out of the room all day the pups did come out to play tag. Rose walked up to Marshall with a sad look on her face.

Marshall looked at Rose: "What's wrong little Rose"?

Rose: "Marshall where is my daddy"?

Marshall froze as Rose asked him then looked at the ground.

Marshall: "I'm sorry Rose I don't know where your daddy is right now"

Rose started to cry.

Meanwhile Max had teleported to the cliff which he fell off ages ago and just lied down crying and whimpering.

Max: "Why is this happening to me? WHY? Sometimes I wish Blue never gave me these powers or at least that he was here to help me".

Max stayed on the cliff for the whole day not leaving it he had quit the paw patrol left his best friend behind and for all he knew lost his mate. Max wasn't having the best of days if anything it was close to one of the worst he has had in a long time. While that day no rescue calls came in which was best due to how everyone felt. Max felt one of his pups crying he never liked hearing one of his kids cry.

Max: "I know which pup it is teleport Rose to me".

Rose was just walking into the lookout with Marshall when she disappeared from beside Marshall.

Marshall was shocked: 'ROSE WHERE DID YOU GO"?

Everyone came rushing to Marshall.

Ryder: "Marshall what's wrong where's Rose"?

Marshall: "She just disappeared from beside me".

Katie: "It's Max he must have teleported Rose to him".

Marshall: "Rose was missing Max deeply and really wanted to be with him".

Ryder: "My guess would be Max felt that Rose was missing him and teleported her to him".

Katie: "Sounds about right I just hope Max is ok".

Meanwhile on the cliff.

Rose appeared in front of Max as she just looked at her dad.

Rose: "DADDY" Rose jumped towards Max giving him a hug.

Max hugged Rose back as he was trying to stop himself crying so Rose didn't see him like this.

Max: "O Rose I know you missed me but I'm never too far away from you your mum or your brothers and sister I will always be there when you need me".

Rose started to cry on Max: "O Daddy why did you leave us why".

Max looked at Rose: "O Rose I just needed some time to myself to think your mother is very mad at me right now so can you do me a favor please"?

Rose looked at her dad: "Yes dad"?

Max: "I will teleport you back to the lookout when you get there don't tell anyone where I'm the only person I want you to tell is Katie don't even tell your mother or Ryder ok Rose".

Rose smiled: "Ok daddy I will".

Max: "Thank you Rose I love you".

Rose: "I love you too daddy".

Max: "Ok Rose I'm going to teleport you back now see you soon".

Rose: "Ok Daddy".

Max: "teleport Rose to lookout".

Rose disappeared from in front of Max.

Max: "I will see you soon Katie".

Back at the lookout.

Ryder: "Ok pups since Max has Rose we just have to wait for him to send her back here and then we can find out were Max is and go talk to him".

Katie was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. She wasn't watching anything just sitting there with her hands over her face still crying. Out of nowhere there was a flash of light behind the paw patrol and Rose appeared.

Marshall: "Rose your back".

Ryder looked at Rose she had a big smile on her face.

Ryder: "Rose what happened"?

Rose: "My daddy wanted to see me and I missed him".

Ryder: "Rose Where is Max, at we would like to talk to him".

Rose looked at Ryder I'm sorry but I can't tell you or the pups that my dad told me to only tell one person he wants to talk to".

Ryder: "O and who would that be"?

Rose: "Katie".

Ryder: "That seems about right Max has known Katie the longest and is thinks of her as his best friend ok then Rose Katie is over on the couch".

Rose: "Thank you Ryder".

Rose walked over to the couch to find Katie crying into her hands Rose sat in front of her and looked up at her.

Rose: "Katie I have a message for you from my dad".

Katie pulled her hands away from her face and looked at Rose then picked her up into her arms.

Katie: "From Max please tell me Rose".

Rose said softly into Katie's ear so the others didn't hear it.

Rose: "Max will be at the spot where Marshall and Chase found him after he hurt Everest".

Rose then pulled away and jumped off Katie to walk off for a sleep with her brothers and sister.

Katie: "Thank you Rose".

Rose turned and smiled at Katie as Katie got up and started walking out of the lookout.

Ryder: "Katie please tell us where Max is we would like to talk to him"?

Katie: "I'm sorry Ryder but by the message he gave Rose to give me Max only wants to talk to me".

Ryder: "I understand Katie if you need us please call".

Katie: "I will Ryder and I will try my best to Being Max back".

Katie walked out of the lookout and started walking towards where Max was.

Ryder: "Chase use your spy done and follow Katie please".

Chase looked at Ryder with a puzzled face no one knew how. Max would react if he should Chase's spy done following Katie.

Chase: "Chase is on the case". Chase went and got his spy done out and sent it after Katie.

Katie walked through the forest she knew Ryder most likely had Chase using his spy done to follow her so they could find out where Max was. Max was using his powers and knew Chase's spy done was above Katie but he had a plan for that. Max had put up a very large shield around where he was when Katie walked into it the done would loss her and the done could enter the shield even if it wanted to. Katie got close the spot where Max was as she kept on walking and walking. Chase's done lost her.

Chase: "Ryder my done lost her I can't see her at all".

Ryder: "That's most likely because of Max he really doesn't want us to find him".

Katie had entered the shield and saw Max sitting up at the top of the hill looking over the sea. Katie walked slowly up to Max as he turned around to face Katie.

Katie: "MAX". Katie ran up to Max and gave him a hug.

Max rested his head on Katie's shoulder: "Hey Katie thank you for coming to see me".

Katie: "O Max why did you teleport away we could have talked about this I'm sure Everest would forgive you for whatever you have done wrong".

Max: "I don't know about that but even if she did forgive me I'm not sure I would be able to forgive myself for not telling her everything".

Katie: "O Max everything happens for a reason and if you and Everest are to be lifelong mate's it will happen trust me".

Max looked at Katie: "Thanks Katie I do trust you a lot so I want to show you something I found out I can do I can look into other worlds for a short time about 5minutes right now you want to see one"?

Katie: "Really you can look into other worlds that's cool sure I would love to see one".

Max: "Ok let's go for the one I have been watching for about a week now".

Max turned to look out at the sea and started to think about the world he had seen in his dreams. Suddenly a big round circle appeared in front of Max and Katie. The circle was showing a shelter type building it was raining with lightning and thunder as Max and Katie watched on they saw a car pull up outside the building. A door on the car opened and a pup was thrown out of it and the car drove off quickly leaving the pup (Rocky) behind.

Max: "O my god how could they just leave him out in the rain like that".

Katie was shocked at this: "God that person is just a bad person and doesn't deserve a pet".

As Max and Katie watched on the pup started to yell and cry then another pup ran out to the pup in the rain. Max's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Max: "Is that me? I mean another me"?

Katie: "Sure looks like it".

As the other Max was running towards Rocky Max and Katie saw the wood flying towards the pup who just sat there frozen. The other Max was yelling at him to get out of the way or something like that.

Max was nearly at his time limit the flying wood was heading right for the pup when Max knocked him out of the road. Getting hit by the wood himself then he yelped and a human and pup ran out of the build. One was Katie and the other was Marshall with his EMT gear on then the circle disappeared Max had reached his time limit.

Max: "O no I hope me in that world is ok I may have to go visit that world soon see if I can help them at all".

Katie: "That world seems like it's in real need of a lot of help Max that building looked like a shelter that's where animals go if they don't have anyone to look after them or a home".

Max: "That's not good I will check back in on them latter to see how they are going".

Katie: "Good idea now Max will you come back with me please".

Max looked at the ground: "O Katie I really don't know if I'm ready to face Everest she was very mad at me that why I left in the first place". Max started crying.

Katie: "Look Max if she really loves you she will forgive you and understand that you did it to protect her and your pups".

Max: "Your Right ok I will come back with you but when I go talk to Everest can you come with me please"?

Katie: "Sure I will Max ok let's start to walk back".

Max: "Ok".

Time was 1pm when they started walking back to the lookout.

END CHAPTER 5 WOOF.

Notes

Ok so what does everyone think will happen when Max goes to talk to Everest and what will the other pups say to Max? tell me what you think in the reviews hope you enjoy thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 the day everything changed

Chapter 6 THE DAY EVERYTHING CHANGED

Ok so here is chapter 6 of family and yes I'm stating the family and shelter crossovers in chapter 7 so until chapter 7 is done and up the next chapter of shelter will not be up so here is chapter 6 of family.

While Katie and Max walked back to the lookout because Katie wanted to walk and not teleport along the way Katie and Max talked more and were still best friends.

Max: "Katie why do you think I can't remember anything from last night"?

Katie: "I really don't know Max I can't remember that much of it myself but I still know most of what happened".

Max looked at the ground and kept walking along side Katie heading back to the lookout. The time was 2pm when Max and Katie came back into view of the lookout. The other pups including Rose, Violet, Knight and Star were playing tag outside. Rose stopped playing and looked at something.

Rose: "DADDY"!

Rose ran towards Max followed by Star and Knight but violet just walked slowly towards her dad. Everest was in the bedroom still lying down while outside Rose, Star and Knight tackled Max knocking him down.

Max: "Hey you three wait where is Violet"?

Violet in soft quite voice: "Daddy help m". Violet collapsed on the ground.

Max: "VIOLET"! Max got up and rushed over to Violet collapsed on the ground and was now very worried.

Katie was inside with Ryder and the other pups watching TV when Katie and the other pups heard Max yell Violet's name even Everest heard. They all ran outside to find Max, Rose, Knight and Star standing over Violet who was still collapsed on the ground.

Katie ran over to them: "Max what happen with her"?

Max with a worried face: "I don't know she just collapsed out of nowhere Katie please check her".

Katie got down and checked over Violet.

Katie: "O no Violet has a very temperature it's not good Marshall get your water cannons and fill a bath full of cold water please right away".

Marshall didn't say anything but rushed over got his fire gear on. Ryder bought out a small pup bath for Marshall to fill up.

Marshall: "RUF-RUFF water cannons".

Marshall's water cannons started to fill the bath full of cold water for Violet after the bath was full of cold water. Katie quickly picked up Violet and put her into the cold water inside the lookout everyone was standing and sitting around the bath. Everest walked out of the bedroom with a look on her face of pure shock.

Everest: "WHAT HAPPEN TO VIOLET"?

Max looked at Everest: "Violet collapsed in front of me and has a very high temperature so Katie put her in a cold water bath to being her temperature down she will be ok Everest".

Everest: "That's good then because my head hurts like nuts what time is it anyway"?

Ryder looked at the clock: "Its 230pm Everest".

Everest: "O wow I have been asleep all day"?

Everyone was shocked as they looked at Everest.

Everest: "What why is everyone looking at me like that is there something I should know"?

Max: "Everest what's the last thing you remember"?

Everest started to think: "Last thing I remember is having dinner last night at Katie's shop then waking up about 30 minutes ago why"?

Max: "O no not Everest as well this is not good and now Violet has a high temperature and is unconscious mmm I think I may need to call on Silvex for some help because both me and Everest can't remember any of last night for me and up until now for Everest this isn't good".

Katie: "Guys Violet is still burning up Max you may have to do something to help cool her down".

Max looked back at Violet and Katie then started to think: "I can cool the water quickly but if I do the water can very quickly turn to ice".

Everest looked at Max and noticed he wasn't wearing his collar or pup ring anymore this puzzled her.

Everest: "Max why aren't you wearing your pup tag and your collar with your pup ring on it"?

Max turned and faced Everest: "O Everest you really don't remember do you"?

Everest was now getting worried: "No what happen"?

Max took a deep breath then in front of everyone told Everest what happen.

Max: "Everest this morning I came into the bedroom to talk to you about some things and we had a fight you told me to get out twice so I did and then I quit the Paw Patrol took off my collar and teleported away to be alone".

Everest was shocked to hear that Max and she had a fight as she fell to the ground and started to whimper and cry. Max walked over to her and nuzzled Everest to try calm her down.

Everest: "I can't believe you and I had a fight was it bad"?

Max: "You could say that you yelled and woke up the pups it was like you didn't even care about them Everest you won't yourself".

Everest looked at each of their young pups: "I did that to our pups"?

Max nodded at Everest.

Everest broke down in front of everyone even their pups.

Max: "Everyone I'm going to take Everest into the bedroom to rest then I will come back out here to have a talk to you all. Max took Everest into the bedroom to lay down once Everest was asleep Max left the room and went back out to talk to the others.

Ryder: "Is she going to ok Max"?

Max: "Yes Everest just needs rest Katie how is Violet doing"?

Katie: "Violet's temperature is going down very slowly it's not fast enough at this rate she will die".

Max's eyes widened: "DIE NO I WILL NOT LET VIOLET DIE NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO SHE WILL LIVE"!

Katie: "Max you have to cool the water then and you have to do it now".

Max walked over to Violet in the cool bath and put both his front paws in the water "FREEZE". The water started to turn into ice as soon as it was ice cold Max pulled his paws out and stopped his powers.

Katie: "That should help"

Max: "I will be back I'm going outside to talk to Silvex".

Ryder: "Ok we will watch over Violet".

Max walked outside and sat outside.

Max closed his eyes: "SILVEX I NEED TO TALK TO YOU".

Silvex: "Max? What's wrong?"

Max: "I have some problems here and I have no idea what to do". Max was softly crying.

Silvex flinched. Silvex: "go on then, let's hear it!"

Max: "Me and Everest can't remember what happen last night she can't even remember this morning and as far as I was told I lost control of my powers can you help"?

Silvex: "The golden glow again? My studies on them have led to highly concerning results...Yes I can help, this should be easy."

Max: "I can't wait to hear what you have found out about it can you come now please Silvex"?

Silvex: "On my way, sit tight!"

Max: "Ok will see you soon".

Silvex then cut off the connection, a moment later, a portal opens next to Max, Silvex hopped out.

Silvex: "Hey Max,"

Max: "Hey Silvex good to see you again".

Silvex: "And good to see you as well, now what can I help you with?"

Max: "I need you to first help me remember last night the fire of Katie's shop and what I did then please help Everest remember".

Silvex: "Alright then, hold still and let me enter your mind,"

Max held still so Silvex could enter his mind and help him remember.

Silvex glowed white as he reached into Max's mind and began searching through his memories. Silvex: "Ah here we go," Max felt like something was unlocking inside his head. Silvex then pulled out. Silvex: "Now the memory might come back in a painful flashback, so brace yourself,"

Max suddenly got a the flashback Silvex was talking about and saw everything that happen at the fire and with him using his golden form to put out the fire and save Chase and Katie's life. Then he was back at the lookout and he walked right past Everest, Skye and their pups without even looking at them as they were calling his name. Then the flashback ended.

Max: "What the hell how why I put out the fire save Chase and Katie and then teleport back to the lookout and don't talk to anyone". Max was in shock.

Silvex: "Ahh, it was most likely because of that golden glow. Hmmm..."

Max: "But that didn't happen last time and then why can't Everest remember then"?

Silvex: "I'm sorry, I can't help you there right now. I barely know anything myself."

Max: "Ok then we should go get Everest so you can help her remember as well".

Everest suddenly walked out of the lookout.

Everest: "Hey Max hey Silvex".

Silvex: "Hello Everest dear,"

Max: "Everest Silvex is going to try help you remember everything from last night till this morning ok"?

Everest: "Ok"

Silvex: "Just hold still and allow me to do my thing," Silvex proceeded to do the same thing he did with Max, "Now expect a painful flashback..."

Everest then had the flashback of everything that happened after the flashback. She was back with Max Everest broke down crying not believing what she had done to Max and her pups yelling at Max and fighting in front of the pups.

Max: "Everything will be ok Everest". Max turned to Silvex "Thank you very much Silvex".

Silvex tried to smile, but couldn't help but feel a very unwelcome presence watching them.

Max and Everest nuzzled each other and kissed in front of Silvex.

Max: "Silvex I can't thank you enough for all your help".

Silvex: "You're welcome Max. I'm sure you know what to do when there is trouble." Silvex then opened a portal, but as he was about to jump through, he hesitated.

Katie bolted out the lookout's front door with a very worried face "MAX EVEREST VIOLET IS BURNING UP AGAIN SHE IS ON THE EDGE OF DYING".

Max and Everest both turned around and bolted inside to be with their dying pup.

Silvex winced and followed Max and Everest.

Max and Everest both bolted over to Violet who was still in the now warm water that Max had frozen only 20 minutes before.

Max: "This isn't good if she is that hot not even my normal healing powers will help her".

Everest turned to Max: "PLEASE MAX DON'T LET HER DIE PLEASE"! Everest was crying lots.

Max turned and looked right at Silvex.

Silvex: "I will require mass amounts of energy, you must lend me some of yours, oh, and you might want to cover your eyes..."

Max: "That's fine with me just please try and help Violet Silvex".

Silvex nodded and began to focus on Violet. He began to glow brighter and brighter

Max put a paw on Silvex and started to give him some power.

Silvex's glow was now blinding as his eyes glowed white, channeling a lot of energy to the ill pup in front of him.

Everyone now had their paws and hands over their eyes all but Max.

Max: "Silvex you can do this".

Howling could be heard as the weather outside began to pick up. Violet's condition was improving, but Silvex was giving off huge amounts of energy now.

Max saw Violet was getting better and was happy but knew it was long from over.

Max: "Come on Silvex if you're going to do it do it now".

After a while, Violet was cured of the majority of the fever, Silvex stopped glowing immediately after that and fell to the floor, falling on his side.

Max had given Silvex a lot of his power to heal Violet. Katie walked over and checked on Violet as she check her face didn't look great.

Katie: "Max it didn't work she is still very hot and her heart beat is very weak she doesn't have long to live at this rate she will die soon".

Max was in pure shock to hear that not even Silvex could heal Violet.

Max: "Then I have no choice".

Silvex didn't respond

Max: "Everyone get back from me and Violet and Katie please pick up Silvex and take him with you I will use all my power to keep Violet alive goodbye everyone this may kill me".

Max started channeling mass amounts of power at once within a minute he had turned pure gold and was still channeling more power. He had made a mass power field around him as everyone watched in shock.

Max: "GOODBYE".

Max: "HAVENLY HEAL"!

Everything went white no one could see anything. The white light gave Silvex back a lot of power and made him feel great.

Silvex woke up, a single word came out of his mouth, "MAX!?"

The light disappeared quickly and all everyone saw was Max on the ground unconscious and Violet lying next to him the bath was all gone and the floor had burn marks all over it.

Violet: "Mum"? Violet said in a soft voice.

Max was motionless.

Silvex began to cry silently, tears falling from his face.

Katie, Everest and their pups all ran over to Max and Violet Katie was still carrying Silvex. Katie put Silvex down and put a hand on Max's body over his heart.

Katie smiled: "He has a heart but it's so weak".

Everest: "So his alive"?

Katie: "Barely yes".

Silvex was still crying, not looking up.

All of a sudden Max disappeared from the lookout in front of everyone leaving behind a pile of dust where he was lying.

Everest: "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAX"!

Everyone broke down crying.

Silvex began to glow a forbidding shade of black.

Max: "Silvex help me"?

Silvex couldn't hear, something, or someone, was torturing him.

?: "You couldn't even save his daughter! Such a sad excuse for a gatekeeper!"

Max: "SILVEX HEAR MY VOICE".

?: "Can it lightbulb, he's MINE now,"

Everest was still crying then out of nowhere she punched Silvex in the face.

Max: "No Silvex is strong and he is his own person".

?: "Doesn't mean I won't be back..." Silvex stopped glowing and slowly opened his eyes

?: "And your next, mister goody two shoes!"

Max: "I will be waiting for you".

Silvex: "...What?"

Silvex saw everyone looking at him but no Max still.

Max: "Silvex now since you're the only one who can hear me I'm still alive my body in the sea I don't know where but".

Silvex nodded. "I must go!" Yelling as he ran out of the lookout. "Ruff! Recall!" A portal opened and out of it came Silvex's ATV. Silvex jumped onto it and charged towards the Cliffside. Racing over the cliff, he yelled out "Ruff! Hovercraft mode!" With his ATV landing in the water, he raced off on the salty water. "Ruff! Radar and Computer!" A tablet appeared in front of him and he used his powers to work it. 'If I set the radar to look for energy signals like the ones he gave off with that golden glow, I could find him!' Silvex soon had his radar searching for anything responding to that energy.

Skye followed Silvex in her helicopter as she told Ryder what was going on every time she knew something. Meanwhile Max's body was at the bottom of the sea right near the lighthouse.

Max thought to himself: "Well if it's my time to die then so be it".

Suddenly Max felt his body moving but who or what was moving him and to where.

Silvex had spotted something on his radar near the lighthouse. Racing towards the tall structure, he arrived at where the signal was coming from and dove into the waters.

Silvex dove into the water to see something moving with Max's body on it the thing was moving very fast.

Silvex: "Think you can outrun me?!" Eyes glowing blue, Silvex charged at the thing, intent on giving it a real bad day.

The thing suddenly went right up to land and got out of the water onto Seal Island with the lighthouse on it.

Capt. Turbot: "O hey Wally what you got their on your back"?

Silvex jumped out of the water and landed right next to Cap'n turbot. Silvex: "Excuse me, but that is my friend on your back," he said in a casual tone.

Skye landed next to Wally.

Capt. Turbot was looking at Silvex and noticed his pup tag: "Any friend of the paw patrol is a friend of mine Wally put the pup down please".

Wally put the pup down right in front of Skye.

Skye: "Max"?

Silvex put his paws on Max's body, feeling for any sign of life.

Max in Silvex's mind: "Silvex I'm very weak need rest take me back to the". Max went quit.

Skye told Ryder that they had found Max.

Skye: "Silvex is Max "?

Silvex did not reply as he carried Max to his ATV and drove towards adventure bay.

Max felt very weak the only time he had felt this weak was when he died but this time he was alive he couldn't talk or move but he knew he needed a lot of rest.

Skye got back in her copter and followed Silvex again.

Silvex arrived at adventure bay, transforming his ATV back into its standard mode and drove towards the lookout.

Skye still followed Silvex she knew now where he was going and went on ahead and landed at the lookout everyone was outside lined up waiting for Silvex to appear.

Everest: "O come on Silvex please being my Max back to me".

Silvex raced in, brakes screeching as he came to a stop in front of everyone, and carefully got Max off his ATV and carried him inside.

Everyone watched Silvex take Max's lifeless looking body inside the lookout they all followed behind him.

Everest: SILVEX is he".

Silvex did not say a word as he laid Max down on a bed, then he turned around. "He's fine, but he needs rest,"

Everyone was relieved to hear Silvex say Max was fine.

Everest: "Thank you Silvex".

Rose walked up to Silvex: "Thank you for saving my daddy".

Silvex: "It's the least I could do..."

Rose then walked over to Max and lied down right against him as Violet did the same Star and Knight stayed with Everest.

Katie walked up to Silvex and gave him an ear scratch to say thank you.

Silvex didn't respond as he watched violet and rose nuzzle their father. It was then Katie noticed Silvex didn't have a shadow.

Rose and Violet had fallen asleep against their dad.

Katie: "Hey Silvex how come you don't have a shadow around you"?

Silvex looked down. Silvex: "Oh, that's not uncommon, Shadex must be around here somewhere..."

Max: "Silvex I want you to go home now because I don't have the power to help bring you back if he takes you back over I will talk to you again when I awake thank you".

Silvex looked unsure. Silvex: "I've handled him before, he just caught me off guard, besides. I don't think it's right for me to leave you like this..."

Max: "I have the power to send you back if he takes you back over that's what I will most likely do to protect my family but if you are staying thank you".

Everyone looked at Silvex.

Katie: "Silvex who are talking to"?

Silvex: "Don't worry, I will be fine, I won't let him touch you. Katie, I'm talking to Max."

Katie: "What you're talking to Max how"?

Everest: "His talking to you though the mind and you talk out loud for him to hear you Max told me that he could do something like that".

Silvex: "Right you are Everest," A sinister giggle could be heard.

Max: "O shit don't tell me his back".

Everest: "What was that"?

Max: "Silvex"?

Silvex closed his eyes as a shadow slowly moved across the floor and stopped in front of Silvex.

Max: "Silvex you still their can you still hear me"?

Silvex: "I'm still here, don't worry, I won't let him get you," The shadow sits in front of Silvex.

Star: "Mum what's with Silvex's shadow it's moving on its own"?

Everest: "Silvex care to tell us what's going on with your shadow"?

Silvex: "This is not my shadow...this, is my dark side, my brother," Slowly, a Siberian husky takes shape from the shadow, he looks just like Silvex.

Shadex: "pleased to meet you all, I am Shadex, Silvex's opposite,"

Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma all jumped in front of Everest, Star and Knight to protect them. Katie back away from Silvex and Shadex and got behind the pups.

Silvex: "You might wanna cover the young ones ears, he has a knack for being a dirty mouth."

Shadex: "Your silly excuse of an attempt to protect Everest is not going to work, I am the shadow that gives you nightmares, and I know your deepest darkest fears."

Max appeared in ghost form in front of the pups.

Max: "O god Yer they can't protect her but god I can and I will if I have to".

Shadex: "Oh please, nothing more than a annoying lightbulb." Silvex: "leave them alone Shadex, I can and will seal you." Shadex: "of course, but that means you'll be sealed with me. Can't be a gatekeeper when you're a cold dead stone, can't you?" Shadex cackled.

Max: "Shadex I know you can only go where Silvex is so if I put Silvex back to his own world then you go with him anyway Silvex I think it is best if you do go any if I'm in this state I don't want to hold you here if your world needs you but it's up to you".

Silvex glared at the pitch black pup. Shadex: "NOW, I demand you gimme little rose, she'd be the perfect se-" Silvex tackled Shadex and the two proceeded to engage in a fierce fight,

Max knew what he had to do goodbye Silvex max opened a portal and silvex and Shadex fell into it and went back to Silvex's world.

Shadex: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll be back for you, and that pretty toy that you call your daughter too!"

Silvex then closed the portal.

Max made sure no one could hear what Shadex said about wanting Rose but now he had to make a very tough choice. Max used the last of his ghost form powers and blocked the portal from Silvex's world to his. Now Silvex could no longer come to Max's world without Max dropping the block he had put up. Max would do anything to protect his family at all costs even if it meat having to hurt or even kill Silvex to stop Shadex.

Max: "I'm sorry Silvex but from now on we only be able to talk to each other".

Everyone was in shock as Silvex and Shadex disappeared though the portal that Max opened. Star and Knight both ran into the bedroom very sacred Everest went in after them and calmed them down and fell asleep with them. Ryder, Katie and the rest of the paw patrol all went and lied down to rest and think about what had just happened.

Max: "I will protect my family no matter what".

? "INTERESTING".

END CHAPTER 6 WOOF

Notes

Ok so yes Silvex will no longer be coming into Max's world for a long time. So read and review tell me what you think of the chapter and tell me your idea if you have any a lot of things will change in the next chapter. LPP OUT.


	7. Chapter 7 traveling to another world

Chapter 7 TRAVELING TO ANOTHER WORLD

Ok so chapter 6 was long me and silver had a great long chat to make that chapter and with a lot of twists in it so here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy.

Max was still unconscious after the events of that day Max made sure no one heard that Shadex wanted Rose for himself. While Max was unconscious he had a lot of time to think about everything that had happened in his life so far. Max had to find a way to protect Rose from Shadex he could try to keep Rose in this world which would mean she could never leave this world ever again.

? "You really want to protect them"?

Max: "What who are you"?

? "Shadex is Silvex's shadow I am your shadow but I'm not as dark as Shadex I maybe a lot of things but I wouldn't use or hurt a young pup".

Max: "You're my dark side"?

? "Dark side no I'm your shadow being a shadow doesn't always mean having a dark side full of hurt and death".

Max: "But you just said".

? "That I'm not as dark as Shadex yes I know I have a bit of a dark side but I have been watching you ever since Blue gave you the powers that you know are having a hard time controlling".

Max: "So then how powerful are you then"?

? "Me I'm as powerful as you Max as you grow in power so do I that is how it works being a shadow the shadow grows as the shadows person or pup grows".

Max: "Wow so you have the full power of the gold form then that I can't control"?

? "No that's not really how it works I only get it when you have it under control and since you don't have it under control yet I don't have its full power some yes but I can help you to lean to control it".

Max: "How"?

? "There are lots of ways of leaning to control new powers and forms but the best is to keep using them a lot so when you wake up finely and are not so weak I will help you but till then rest I will be here if you want someone to talk to".

Max: "Thanks by the way what should I call you"?

? "That's a good question I guess Shadow would be ok".

Max: "Ok Shadow let's keep talking I got nothing better to do".

Shadow: "Indeed all you are doing is lying about".

Max: "Yer I feel so useless like this I can't do anything while I'm like this".

Shadow: "Max you are not useless even like this you stopped Shadex and Silvex fighting sent them back to their world and protected your family. That doesn't make you useless Max that makes you a great pup o and by the way rejoin the Paw Patrol will you and put your collar back on".

Max: "I will when I wake up hey question is there a way to kill Shadex without hurting Silvex at all"?

Shadow: "Their maybe a way I have heard that it is possible to kill a shadow with another shadow and keep the person alive but I don't know may about this I will look into it for you but".

Max: "Thank you that would be great I would rather kill Shadex without hurting Silvex he is a good pup and a friend".

Shadow: "I agree with you so I will get right on to that and look for you o by the way you have been looking into another world as of late yes"?

Max: "Yes another one with another me in it why you ask"?

Shadow: "I also keep an eye on this world and right now they need your help"?

Max: "My help"?

Shadow: "Yes healing and other powers but for you to go there you must change your DNA so in other words use your powers to change the color of your fur should do it. Then go and help them now rest I would like to see you awake in the morning and by the way both Rose and Violet are sleeping right up ageist you".

Max: "Ok then talk soon and yes I know they are I can feel their warm body's touching mine good pups they are Star and Knight would be sleeping with Everest in the bedroom".

Shadow: "Yes they are ok then just call me if you need me I can appear in the real world as well just like Shadex".

Max: "Ok".

Shadow stopped talking and Max went back to resting it was night time in the real world everyone was asleep after the day they had just had. Marshall was so worried about if Violet was ok after what had happened that he put a small heart rate watch on her right leg. The night was quiet and peaceful as everyone slept Max was still thinking about a lot of things and thought he may as well try something.

Max: "Open portal Shelter world". Max said in his mind.

Max tried to open the portal but failed as he was still unconscious Max knew he had to go see how the world was doing when he woke up. The sun came up at around 6am as Chase woke up and took a walk around the lookout Marshall had his eyes open and watched Chase walk around the lookout.

Marshall: "Morning Chase what you doing"?

Chase turned to see his mate looking at right him: "I'm just walking around the lookout like I normally do why you ask"?

Marshall: "You just look like your deep in thought that's all". Marshall walked up to Chase and nuzzled him and giving him a kiss.

Chase accepted the kiss and kissed back after wards he nuzzled Marshall Right on the neck where Marshall loved it. Ryder walked out of the lookout and saw Chase and Marshall nuzzling and kissing.

Ryder: "Morning you two lovebirds have a nice sleep"?

Chase and Marshall both looked at Ryder then back at each other.

Ryder: "Come on inside you two I will get you both some breakfast to eat".

Marshall and Chase: "Ok Ryder".

Marshall and Chase followed Ryder inside Chase sat at his bowl as Marshall went over to check on max and Violet.

Marshall: "Wow Max is doing very well he should wake up soon".

Ryder walked in with breakfast.

Chase: "That's great news Marshall what about Violet how is she doing"?

Marshall went and checked on Violet.

Marshall: "All good she is fine nothing wrong with her now".

Ryder: "That's good".

Rose woke up slowly after hearing Marshall nearby.

Rose: "Morning Marshall".

Marshall looked at Rose: "Good Morning Rose have a good sleep"?

Rose: "Yes I did it was great I'm very hungry but right now".

Everest was already awake since she fed the pups at 630am every morning.

The other young pups were already awake and wait to be fed.

Everest: "Rose Violet feeding time come on if you want some".

Violet woke up quickly as she follow Rose into the bedroom to get a feed from their mother. Ryder put the pups breakfast in their bowls for the pups to eat. Marshall and Chase ate all their breakfast then went outside to go for a walk to their spot and have some alone time together. The time was now 730am the other pup had all gotten up and were having their breakfast when Everest's bedroom door opened. Everest, Rose, Violet, Knight and star all walked out the young pups all had full bellies after the feed from their mum. But Everest was very hungry and couldn't wait for breakfast as Ryder put her breakfast in her bowl she ate it as fast as Ryder put it in the bowl. After breakfast all the pups went outside to play tag and run around Rose didn't go outside to play she stayed inside and lied next to Max.

Everest: "You ok Rose dear"?

Rose looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes: "I miss him why can't he just wake up mum"?

Everest: "O Rose I don't know his body needs time to rest and then he may wake up I don't know".

Rose began to cry into her mother's fur.

Max began to move: "Everest". Max said softly.

Everest and Rose both turned to face Max after hearing him.

Everest: "Max you awake"?

Rose: "Daddy"?

Max slowly opened his eyes still feeling very weak he could barely open his eyes fully. Max saw Everest and Rose looking at him with tears running down their face.

Max: "Sun light I need sun light".

Rose heard what her dad said and ran off to get Ryder since Katie was still asleep.

Rose: "RYDER, RYDER WHERE ARE YOU"? Rose ran outside the lookouts doors and ran right into Ryder knocking him over.

Ryder: "Rose calm down what's wrong"?

Rose: "max is awake and needs sun light help him please Ryder".

Ryder picked Rose up and walked to Max and Everest inside the lookout as Ryder got to Max he could see Max was very weak.

Ryder: "Good to see you awake now Max what do you need"?

Max: "Sun light I need".

Everest: "He needs to be put into the sun to heal and regain power faster please Ryder take Max outside into the sun light".

Ryder put Rose down next to her mum and picked Max up and walked outside into the sun light. Ryder walked out the lookouts doors all the other pup looked right at Ryder when he walked out of the lookout with Max in his arms. Everyone ran over to Ryder to see what was wrong with Max.

Ryder: "Pups please don't worry about him Max is awake and just needs some sun light to regain his strength". Ryder walked over to where the sun light was brightest and put Max down their Max started to glow white as he slowly regained his strength and powers. Everest came out of the lookout with a bowl full of food in her mouth for Max. Everest got to Max put the bowl down in front of him and lied down next to him.

Max: "Thank for Everest for being me food I'm so hungry I could eat a house and then a cliff". Max ate all the food Everest had bought him in the bowl.

Max went back to lying down in the sun with Everest on one side of him and Rose on the other. While the other 3 of their young pups were playing with a red ball. Katie woke up at 9am and walked out to find that Max was no longer on his bed resting so Katie walked outside to find Ryder.

Katie: "Ryder where is" Katie stopped talking when she saw that Max was lying in the sun light with Everest and Rose.

Ryder: "Max will be ok Katie his using the sun light to help him heal and regain his strength".

Max looked over at Katie: "Morning Katie good to see you again".

Katie looked at Max with a tear in her eyes Katie was happy to see Max was awake. After 4 hours of being in the sun light Max was feeling a lot better and could feel himself getting stronger with each passing minute. The Paw Patrol had been called out on a mission all of the pups went off to find the mayors chicken that had run away again. Ryder had sent the pups to different areas of adventure bay to look for the chicken after 3 hours of searching they found the chicken on top of city hall sleeping. They returned to the lookout for a good long earned rest and some food and water. Max was up and walking around by the time they got back Everest was inside watching their pups watch TV. Max walked up to Ryder with a smile on his face time was 1:30pm.

Max: "Ryder I have to go somewhere for a bit please tell Everest and the pups I will be back later on another world needs my help".

Ryder patted Max on the head: "Then go Max but before you do". Ryder put Max's collar back on with his pup ring and pup tag on it. "Now you are back with us".

Max looked at Ryder: "But I didn't even say that I would rejoin how did you".

Ryder: "I knew that you would rejoin us after all you couldn't stay mad at Everest for ever for fighting and so I kept your collar and pup tag for you".

Max looked at the collar then back at Ryder: "Thank you Ryder I should be back in time for dinner but I don't know".

Ryder: "Ok go help the other world out then I will keep some dinner for you for when you get back".

Max: "Thank you Ryder see you later".

Ryder: "Stay safe Max".

Max teleported to the cliff where the sun light was brightest and where he knew he had the strongest connection to other worlds.

Max: "Ok so first I have to change my DNA so silvex said changing my color world be ok so let's go with blue" Max channeled his powers and suddenly his fur was the color blue.

Max: "Ok that should do it now first before I go their let's see what's happening". Max again channeled his powers and opened a window into the world and was shocked at what he saw Marshall was in full EMT gear with blood all over him and talking to the other Max, Katie and Ryder.

Marshall: "I don't think she will survive the night I did everything I co".

Then Marshall collapsed on the floor Max kept watching for as long as he could. Finely Katie bought Marshall back into the office area Max was watching after giving him a bath to wash the blood off him. Katie put Marshall lying down next to Max who changed the way he was lying to watch over Marshall as they went to sleep.

Max: "O my I wonder who Marshall was talking about could it be their Everest or Skye or someone else Shadow I need to ask you something"?

Shadow appeared: "Yes Max what you want".

Max: "Do you know who Marshall was talking about"?

Shadow: "Yes it's their Skye she was very badly hurt in a car smash with her owner her owner didn't make it but so some guy bought her to the shelter for help".

Max: "Wow ok so I need to heal her then yes"?

Shadow: "That Max is up to you but be warned after you teleport remember what happened when you went to Silvex's world the time was not the same as your own. This time you will be weakened after teleporting so be careful with your power use ok and I will be coming with you".

Max: "Ok then we should get going then I will help Skye and the shelter however I can".

Shadow: "Ok then". Shadow disappeared back inside Max.

Max channeled his powers and this locked onto the other Max's world "TELEPORT SHELTER".

Max disappeared from his world and after about 5 minutes of traveling from his world to the other world. After a loud crap of thunder and a bolt of light right to the ground Max appeared in front of the Shelter it was raining and it was still night time. Max appeared lying on the ground he opened his eyes and saw a pup looking at him.

END CHAPTER 7 WOOF

Notes.

If you want to read what Max does in the other world it will be in the next chapter of Shelter which I should be able to get done tommow so read enjoy and tell me what you think will happen I also love hearing what other people think will happen. READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU ALL.


	8. Chapter 8 Chase

Chapter 8 Chase

Ok so the crossover went great but now to get back to family and Max, Everest and the pups. Keep reading and please review.

Max arrived back in his own world after helping out the shelter in the other world by healing Skye. As Max walked up the driveway to the lookout it was late at night around 12am. Max was very tried as the lookout came into view he saw someone sitting outside the lookout on the grass looking up at the stars. Max looked at the pup and knew who it was with one look it was Rose. Max walked over to the pup and heard soft crying.

Max: "Rose what's wrong"?

Rose jumped as the sound of Max voice sacred her then she turned back around and looking back at the stars in the sky.

Max was starting to get worried: "Rose come on you can tell me anything". Max nuzzled Rose to try calm her down.

Rose: "Daddy". Rose had a smile on her face.

Max: "It worked, I got you to smile now please will you tell me what is wrong"?

Rose: "Ok fine I had another bad dream I only woke up about 30 minutes ago from it".

Max: "O god not again what was it this time"?

Rose: "An object was pointed at me, Violet, Star and Knight and a lot of other pups and people in a room with bright colors and pictures then loud sounds and pain and blood lots of blood daddy what is happening to me"?

Max now had a very worried face he knew what it he didn't want to believe it but Rose had started to get visions and show powers at such a young age. "Rose you are starting to have visions which means you have power inside you which also means you are just like me this could also mean that the other have powers as well".

Rose: "I have powers like you and what are visions"?

Max: "Rose visions are images that come to you and show you something that will happen in the future I have them a lot. That's how I knew about the fire at Katie's and to get everyone out in time I will have to start training you how to control your powers".

Rose: "Train me to control them is there a way to turn them off so I stop having these visions"?

Max: "Yes I can seal your power away that will stop the visions if you want me to"?

Rose looked at her dad: "Really you can stop the visions"?

Max: "Yes Rose I can".

Rose smiled: "Please do then I hate having them".

Max: "Ok then stay still this may hurt abit but try not to yelp or wake everyone ok"?

Rose nodded and stayed still for her dad as Max thought about what he was about to do to his young pup then had an idea.

Max: "On second thought Rose I have an idea".

Rose looked at her dad.

Max used his powers to make a small pup band that stopped Rose from using her powers and having vision.

Max: "Rose please lift your right paw so I can put this on you".

Rose did as she was told and lifted her right paw so her dad could put the band on for her. As soon as Max put the band on Rose's front right leg Rose felt weird then fell to the ground and closed her eyes.

Max: "Well it did just stop her powers but I'm happy she is now asleep".

Max picked Rose up and took her back inside into the bedroom and put her on her bed Max lied down next to her and went to sleep himself. The morning came as the sun came up at 6am Ryder and Chase were the first ones to get up as always Chase walked around the lookout as he always did every morning making sure everyone was ok before heading into the lookout for breakfast.

Chase: "Morning Ryder".

Ryder: "Morning Chase how are you this morning"?

Chase was feeling a bit sick but didn't want to tell Ryder: "I'm great thanks for asking".

Ryder put food in Chase's bowl and placed it on the ground in front of him. Chase started to eat slower than normal Ryder noticed this and walked over to Chase.

Ryder: "Chase are you feeling ok"?

Chase looked at Ryder: "Yes I'm ok Ryder".

Ryder placed his hand on Chase's head to feel his temperature: "Chase why lie to me"?

Chase looked at the ground.

Ryder: "You have a temperature which means you are not well so why tell me you feel great when you are not"?

Chase: "Because I don't want to be left out of rescues today I hate being left out because it makes me feel useless".

Ryder pated Chase: "O Chase you are never useless none of you pup are ever useless even when you are sick".

Chase: "Thank you Ryder".

Ryder: "Now tell me how you really feel"?

Chase: "Sick I most likely shouldn't have had breakfast because now I feel sicker than I did before".

Ryder: "Ok Chase go lay down on a bean bag and rest for the day I will get Marshall to check up on you when he wakes up ok"?

Chase: "Ok" Chase walked over and lied down on a bean bag and closed his eyes to try get some sleep.

Max woke up at 7am and walked out of the bedroom to see Chase lying on a bean bag not looking well and Ryder was no were to be seen. Max walked over to Chase to see if he was ok.

Max: "Morning Chase you feeling ok"?

Chase was now feeling weak from being sick as he looked at Max: Morning Max no I'm sick".

Max notice a bucket next to Chase which Ryder had put their in case Chase chucked up and lucky Max was their because Chase chucked up and wasn't able to get to the bucket. Max used his powers to move the bucket in front of Chase's head just in time while patting Chase on the back with his front right paw.

Max: "its ok Chase get it all out".

Chase stopped chucking up and Max moved the bucket away so Chase could lay his head back down. Everest had just feeding the pups and had come out of the bedroom with the pups following behind her none of them noticed the band on Rose's leg. Rose saw her dad and started to run over to him.

Max: "Rose stop don't come over here right now".

Rose stopped and looked at her dad as Everest and the other 3 pups walked up to where Rose was sitting.

Everest: "Max what's wrong"?

Max walked over to them not getting to close Max had put a shield around himself without even knowing it to stop himself from getting sick.

Max: "Chase is over there and very sick I have been watching over him and helping him out".

Rose: "Ok daddy take care of Chase and thank you for the band I had a great night sleep after you put it on me".

Everest, Star, Violet and Knight looked at Rose then noticed the band on her front right leg.

Everest looked at Max: "Is there something I should know Max"?

Max: "Yes but not right now I will tell you everything after I help Chase".

Everest: "Ok then I'm going to take the pups outside so they can play".

Max: "Ok and Ryder had put the breakfast outside since Chase is inside sick".

Everest: "Sweet thanks for telling me".

Everest and the pups walked out the lookout doors as Everest went and had her breakfast the pups went and played tag.

Ryder was working on his ATV: "Morning Everest morning pups".

Everest: "Morning Ryder breakfast outside today".

Ryder stopped working and looked at Everest: "Yer since Chase is sick inside I bought the breakfast outside for the others to have without the risk of them getting sick as well".

Everest ate her breakfast it was great she loved it: "Hey Ryder you want me to wake to other pups up"?

Ryder: "Sure if you wouldn't mind Everest".

Everest went around and woke the other pups in order Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye all woke up and went to try go inside the lookout for breakfast. Max had locked the front door with his powers to stop the other pups coming in and getting sick as well. The pups all ran into the front door and ended up in a pile.

Skye: "What why is the door locked"?

Everest: "Max most likely locked it".

Zuma: "Locked it why"?

Everest: "Chase is very sick and inside with Max who is helping him Ryder has your breakfast bowls outside down near his ATV door".

Marshall: "WHAT CHASE IS SICK I SHOULD BE IN THEIR I'M THE EMT PUP AND HIS MATE I SHOULD BE BY HIS SIDE".

The pups all ran down to where Ryder and their bowls were they all ate their breakfast then Marshall looked at Ryder. Ryder knew why he was looking at him.

Ryder: "Marshall I know you are worried about Chase so get your EMT gear on and walk to the front door I will tell Max to let you in".

Marshall smiled and ran into his Puphouse and quickly put his EMT gear on then ran to the front door and waited for Max to open the door for him.

Ryder: "Max can you open the door and let Marshall in please to help you with Chase".

Max: "Copy that Ryder I will let him in".

Ryder: "thank you".

Max walked over to the front door and saw Marshall standing on the other side. Max put a shield up around Marshall so he wouldn't get sick as well then he opened the door and let Marshall in then closed and locked the door again.

Max: "Morning Marshall Chase is over on the bean bag over their he needs your help".

Marshall nodded and ran over to his mate. Chase was now feeling very weak and could hardly keep his eyes open as he saw Marshall walk in front of him. Marshall checked all over Chase.

Marshall: "His not in a good way he needs an IV bag in him right now". Marshall got an IV bag and line out of his EMT pack and put it into Chase's leg so the IV was going into Chase.

Max was using his powers to keep the IV bag in the air.

Max: "Marshall how's he doing"?

Marshall: "Not great I really wonder what could have made him this sick this fast"? Marshall had a very puzzled face.

Max: "I could try healing him but I'm not sure if it would work or not".

Shadow appeared which made Marshall jump about 10 feet in the air.

Max: "Shadow what's up"?

Marshall: "Max you know him"?

Max: "Yes I will tell you later Marshall his a friend".

Marshall: "Ok then". Marshall went back to checking over Chase.

Max turned to face Shadow.

Max: "Shadow why are you here"?

Shadow: "I heard you doubting yourself and came to tell you something".

Max: "But I can't help him I can't heal that sort of sickness".

Shadow: "Max you don't know what is even making Chase this sick so you don't know if your healing will work or not so you may as well try".

Max: "Thank you Shadow I will try".

Max turned around and walked up to Chase and put his front right paw over Chase then started to channel his power.

Max: "Marshall stand back for a minute".

Marshall nodded and stepped back from Chase.

Max started to glow white: "FULL HEAL".

Shadow watched from behind Max and Marshall was on the other side of Chase watching. Max was channeling a large amount of power in the healing he was doing.

Max: "Come on Chase come on".

Chase was now unconscious.

After 10 minutes of using his healing power on Chase Max stopped and just looked at Chase hoping to see an improvement in Chase. Nothing happened Marshall, Max and Shadow all had shocked faces not even a little improvement to Chase. This wasn't good all the other pups heard Max use his powers and just sat outside the front door waiting for any news about Chase. Time was now 9am Max and Marshall had been trying to help Chase for about 2 hours now. Max and Marshall both were exhausted.

Shadow appeared: Max you may have to go gold form to heal him".

Max looked at the ground: "I can't right now I'm way too weak to even try and go into gold form".

Shadow: "That's not good".

Marshall: "Chase may have to go to hospital if we can't help him here".

Max: "If only we knew what was wrong with Chase we could help him more".

Shadow: "There is a way Max didn't Blue teach you how to scan people"?

Max thought for a quick minute then remembered he did see blue scan Marshall when he was very sick.

Max put a paw over Chase not knowing if this was going to work or not: "SCAN". Max's paw glowed green as Max moved his paw over Chase's body the scan was working then Max stopped.

Max: "It worked but from what I see it's not really that bad I don't see anything that will kill him at least most likely he just has a tummy or something I can't see I will use my gold form healing on him when I can".

Meanwhile outside the lookout Katie had come back from early morning shopping and was helping Ryder. The other pups were playing tag over on the grass area as Everest was lying down with her pups in the sun everyone was worried about Chase.

Rose: "Mummy are you mad at daddy for putting this band on me"?

Everest looked at Rose then the band still not knowing what it does.

Everest: "I don't know dear I don't even know what the band is for until your dad tells me".

Rose: "Ok then just please when dad tells you don't be mad at him".

Everest: "We will see".

Back inside.

Shadow: "Max I could give you the power to go gold and heal Chase if you want"?

Max: "I wonder if it's not a heal I have to do but a cure"?

Shadow: "Maybe that could work".

Max put his paw over Chase again channeled all the power he had left as his paw started to glow started to glow purple. Max had never seen his paw glow purple before but he just went with it.

Max: "CURE". Max yelled.

Everyone outside turned their heads towards the lookout hearing Max yell out one of his power words. Max's power flowed over Chase's body for a whole 10 minutes Max stopped using his powers and lied down. Chase was slowly coming to and saw Max lying down and Marshall standing over him.

Marshall: "Chase your awake how are you feeling"?

Chase: "Better than I did this morning but still a bit sick".

Marshall: "Better than this morning is good as long as you're not getting worst".

Max: "So the cure worked that's good I'm going to go tell everyone the good news".

Marshall: "Ok Max". Marshall nuzzled Chase's face and neck.

Max walked over to the doors and unlocked then they opened and Max walked outside. Everyone noticed the doors open and Max walking out of the lookout very exhausted. Everyone ran over to Max with questions about Chase.

Ryder: "Pups don't crowd Max him and Marshall must be very exhausted from helping Chase".

Pups: "Ok".

Max: "I need to rest in the sun but Chase is ok now but he is resting with Marshall so try not wake him up".

Max walked over to his family and lied down next to Rose and Everest while Violet, Star and Knight all were asleep on the other side of Everest. Max fell asleep almost as soon as he lied down the other pups along with Ryder went inside the lookout to see Chase. They saw Chase and Marshall lying together both sound asleep so they went back outside to play again.

Everest: "Hey Rose how would you feel about going to puppy daycare for a day with your brothers and sister while your dad and I go out and do somethings"?

Rose: "Ok I guess".

END CHAPTER 8

Notes

Ok so Chase was sick but Max got him better with the help of Marshall and Shadow and puppy day care for the 4 young pups and what about Rose's vision what will happen in the next chapter of family. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Puppy daycare part 1

Chapter 9 Puppy Daycare part 1

Ok so I really have nothing to say so let's get right into the chapter thanks for the reviews.

That night was quite, Shadow was looking out over the sea, thinking of a lot of things. The next morning was busy, all the pups were awake at 5am excluding Max, Everest and their pups who were still asleep. The Paw Patrol were going to do some water training for the day, all but Rocky who was going to spend the day with Max and Everest. Max and Everest woke up around 7am just after the other pups and Ryder had left to go start their water training, Everest woke the pups up for breakfast.

Everest: "Ok, wake up you four time for breakfast".

Rose, Violet, Knight and Star all woke up.

Everest: "Morning you four come on let's get you four some breakfast".

Everest started to walk towards the lookout with the four pups following behind her, as Everest and the pups walked inside the lookout. Max and Rocky were just being the pup's breakfast in from the kitchen, the young pup's all sat in a line beside their mother. Max placed the bowls in front of the pups as Rocky filled them up with food.

Max: "There you go pups eat up you have an interesting day ahead of you".

Everest: "O right I haven't told them yet".

Pup's: "Told us what"?

Everest: "The four of you are going to puppy daycare for the day while your dad, Rocky and I go do somethings and while their maybe you all can make some friends".

Max: "By the way by now you all have seen the band Rose has on her leg I will be giving you three all one to wear on your right leg".

Star, Knight and Violet: "Ok dad".

Max made three bands using his powers and gave them to Knight, Star and Violet. The three pups put the bands on their right legs.

Max: "Ok, these bands will stop any powers being used by any of you or on you by other people or pups. I'm the only one who can use powers on you while you have the bands on, and just so you all know Rose has started to show that she has powers. I don't know about the rest of you but we will see in time now finish your breakfast then I will take you four to puppy daycare in about 20 minutes".

Pups: "Ok daddy".

Max: "O and you may feel tired for a bit after putting the bands on".

The pups finished their breakfast and got ready to go to puppy daycare.

Everest looked at Max: "Do you think they will be ok at daycare Max"?

Max looked at Everest: "I'm sure everything will be ok, and if anything does happen I will feel it, if Rose feels scared or any of the pup are in trouble I will know it and come running to help them".

Everest: "Ok then, hey Rocky while Max takes the pups to daycare can you come with me to get food for dinner tonight"?

Rocky: "Sure Everest".

Max: "Ok pups time to go, let's go come on".

The pups all came and stood in front of Max.

Pups: "Ready to go dad".

Max: "Ok let's go".

Max walked out of the lookout's doors with the four young pups walking beside their dad two pups on either side of Max. Everest and Rocky left the lookout to go shopping for food. It took Max and the pups 30 minutes to walk to the daycare as they walked up to the daycares doors Rose suddenly froze.

Max: "Rose is something wrong"?

Rose had a very scared looked on her face: "Daddy this looks like the place from the vision I had".

Max put a paw on Rose: "It will be ok Rose".

Rose calmed down after a bit, as they all walked inside the daycare and a woman walked up to them.

Staff: "Hello there, can I help you"?

The four pups all hid behind their dad as the woman looked at them.

Max: "Yes my name is Max, and I need to put these four in daycare for the day they are all shy of meeting new pups and people and all but Rose will most likely be tired most of the day".

Staff: "that's ok your four pups will be well taken care of here" the staff member looked at Max's collar.

Staff: "Max are you a member of the Paw Patrol"?

Max: "Yes, I and their mother are part of the Paw Patrol".

Staff: "Cool and also if the pups are tired they can sleep all they went in the sleeping room we have also are they still being given their mums milk"?

Max: "Yes they are but they have been told that they will not be having a feed till they get home after daycare, if they ever want a drink warm milk is good".

Staff: "Ok all good then can I get the pups names please and any other info I or the other staff need to know".

Max: "Ok pups when I call your names come out from behind me and say hi".

Pup: "Ok".

Max: "Knight".

Knight came out from behind Max: "Hi I'm Knight".

Max: "Star".

Star came out from behind Max: "Hi I'm Star".

Max: "Violet".

Violet came out from behind Max: "Hell I'm Violet".

Max: "Rose".

Rose slowly walked out and stood beside her dad.

Rose: "hi I'm Rose".

Staff: "Hello to you all there is no need to be scared no one will hurt you here".

Max: "Ok so info they all have red bands on their right legs, these bands shouldn't be taken off no matter what unless one of their lives is at risk, Star and Knight both sleep talk, Rose has nightmares a lot and Violet sometimes falls over at random and can't move for about 15 minutes, if this happens just pick her up and put her on a bed the other pups all know how to help each other out. Rose can talk to me any time she want to so if anything bad happens I will know as soon as it happens, I think that's about it".

Staff: "Wow that's a lot, ok got all that down so all the staff will know and we have a vet coming in today named Katie".

Max: "We all know Katie she helps the Paw Patrol and Me and their mother with the pups so they will know her ok then you four I'm off to meet your mother and Rocky so stay safe and watch out for one another please I will come back to get you four when we are done".

Pups: "Ok daddy".

Max walked out the door and started heading back to the lookout to meet up with Everest and Rocky. The four pups looked at the staff member.

Staff: "Ok so you four my name is Sue I'm the owner of this daycare and you will meet Amy when I take you into the play room she will be the one mostly watching over you all ok let's go".

Sue opened a door and held it open for the pups to walk through to the play room. The pups walked through the door into a colorful room with other pups and another woman watching them.

Sue: "Amy we got another four pups first time at a daycare so if you could watch over them please and help them out if they need it".

Amy looked at the four pups then up at Sue: "OK sure thing Sue".

Sue opened a gate that went into the play area where the other pups were. Rose, Violet, Star and Knight all walked through the gate, as they all went through Sue closed the gate behind them, as Sue closed the gate the four pups looked around the room. Amy walked over to the new pups Knight, Star and Violet all got behind Rose.

Rose: "What are you all doing behind me I'm not dad"?

Violet: "But you're the bravest one out of all of us Rose".

Rose: "Right makes since".

Amy was now standing in front of Rose: "Hi I'm Amy is so this is your first time being at a daycare is it"?

Rose: "Yes for all of us, we normally just stay with our mum while our dad is out on jobs with the other members of the Paw Patrol".

Amy: "Your dad is a member of the Paw Patrol"?

Rose: "Yer so is our mum".

Amy: "That's cool so is there anything I can help you all with right now".

Suddenly six other pups came running in from the outside play area two of them had dirt all over them, they all ran over to Amy.

Amy turned around: "O John and Lex you two have dirt all over you I'm guessing you both were digging weren't you"?

The two pups nodded.

The six pups suddenly all looked at Rose who still had Violet, Star and Knight behind her.

Amy: "Ok then I will clean you two up soon but before that everyone this is Rose, Star, Violet and Knight it is their first being in daycare so please try and make them feel welcome and be kind to them their mum and dad are members of the Paw Patrol, and for you four these six pups are Lu, Sin, Ski, Mike and the two pups with dirt all over them are Lex and John".

Rose turned around to see her brothers and sister all looked very tired then turned back to Amy: "It's nice to meet you all, Amy can you please tell me where the sleeping room is my brothers and sister are very tired".

Amy: "Sure it's just over their over their". Amy pointed to a dark room.

Rose: "Thank you come on you three you can all sleep in the room".

Knight, Violet and Star and headed towards the sleeping room with Rose following behind them.

Amy: "Rose could I ask you something please"?

Rose stopped and turned around: "Sure Amy".

Amy: "Are you also going to sleep or just watching over them"?

Rose: "I will just be watching over them while they sleep".

Amy: "Ok then I will come in and tell you when morning tea is ready and there is water in the room for you all".

Rose: "Thank you Amy".

Rose walked into the sleeping room to find her two brothers and sister all grouped together sleeping. Rose saw a blanket in the corner. Rose walked over picked it up into her teeth and bought it over to the other three and slowly placed it over the top of the three of them to keep them nice and warm.

Rose then lied down on one of the beds and watched the three sleep, Rose didn't noticed that Violet was awake.

Violet: "Rose can I sleep lying ageist you please"?

Rose turned to Violet: "Sure you can Violet come on over".

Violet slowly walked over and lied right up ageist Rose and fell asleep. Rose put her blanket over Violet to keep her warm as Rose placed her heard on the pillow to rest and watch the other two.

Meanwhile with Max, Everest and Rocky.

Max: "So were should we go first"?

Everest: "We could go for a walk around town".

Suddenly Rocky's pup tag went off, since Ryder and the others were doing water training all the calls to the lookout went to Rocky's pup tag instantly.

Rocky answered: "Hello Rocky here".

Mayor Goodway: "Hi Rocky I know the others are out doing water training today but would you mind coming over to city hall and helping me clean up some things please"?

Rocky: "Sure Mayor Goodway green means go".

Max: "We could just go help Rocky".

Everest: "Ok let's do that".

So Max, Everest and Rocky went to city hall to help Mayor Goodway clean up some things. 10 minutes later Rocky, Max and Everest entered city hall, and started to help Mayor Goodway clean up.

Max: "Mayor Goodway what happened here it looks like a bomb hit it"?

Mayor: "I came back from getting some breakfast to find a person in city hall he was throwing stuff around and yelling, when I asked him to get out he turned around at me and pointed a gun right at my face".

Max and Everest: "A GUN"!

Mayor: "Yes then he just ran out".

Max: "So we have a person with a gun running around Adventure Bay, o no what if he goes to the daycare our pups are their".

The time was now 1130am, at the daycare everything was quite the three pups were all still asleep with Rose watching over them. All of a sudden Rose started hearing loud voices coming from the front of the daycare.

? "GET DOWN GET DOWN I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU BUT I WILLL IF I HAVE TO".

Sue: "PLEASE WE ARE A DAYCARE WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY WE ONLY LOOK AFTER PUPS".

? "I DON'T CARE GET IN THE BACK ROOM DO WHAT I SAY AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT".

Amy: "All of you get into the sleeping room right now".

All the pups went into the sleeping room, as Rose woke up her brothers and sister.

Rose: "You three wake up now".

Violet, Star and Knight all woke up to Rose's voice and then they heard the yelling.

Sue had walked into the play area just after Amy had gotten all the pups into the sleeping room.

Gunman: "GET DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU ON THE GROUND NOW".

Violet: "Rose who is that man"?

Rose: "I don't know but we need dad now".

Back with Max, Everest, Rocky and the mayor.

Max froze and looked at the sky.

Everest: "Max what's wrong"?

Max: "Rose is in danger I'm going to the daycare right now bye".

Max bolted off towards the daycare as fast as he could.

Everest: "O no I hope they will be ok". Everest ran off to the daycare as well.

Violet, Star and Knight were all scared same as the other pups, while Rose watched through a hole in the wall. Suddenly Lex and John ran out of the sleeping room towards Amy and Sue.

Rose: "No get back in here".

But it was too late the gunman saw Lex and John and pointed the gun at them. (BANG) the gun went off, a loud YELP was heard by the other pups. Lex had been shot in his front right leg the poor pup fell to the ground as blood ran out of his leg. John stopped and went over to him.

John: "You will be ok brother you will be ok".

Lex was still yelping in pain.

The gunman aimed the gun at John this time, as John looked at him scared. Rose bolted towards John and Lex.

Rose: "NO YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE".

Violet, Star and Knight all ran out with Rose towards John and Lex.

(BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG)

Max: "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

END CHAPTER 9

Ok so cliffhanger what will happen in the next chapter tell me what you think of it and what will happen in a review thanks for reading and don't forget to say WOOF.


	10. Chapter 10 puppy daycare part 2

Chapter 10 puppy daycare part 2

Ok so part 2 of 2 for puppy daycare thank for to those of you that reviewed part 1.

Max stopped in his tracks, as he felt pain a lot of it, he knew something was wrong now he had to hurry.

Max: "RYDER COME IN NOW"!

Ryder: "I'm here Max what's wrong"?

Max: "I NEED MARSHALL IN EMT GEAR AT THE DAYCARE RIGHT NOW SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPEN"!

Ryder: "Copy that we are on our way".

Max ended the call.

Max: "O stuff running TELEPORT TO ROSS". Max disappeared.

Back in the daycare.

Rose, Violet and Star had been shot protecting the other pups.

Knight: "NO you three will be ok you have to be". Knight started to cry.

Meanwhile the gunman had reloaded his gun and was now pointing it right at Knight. As Knight looked at the gun point at him thinking this was the last thing he would ever see.

(BANG, BANG)

Suddenly a light appeared in front of the pups.

"SHIELD"

The two bullets stopped and fell to the ground as they hit the shield.

Knight: "DAD"!

Max: "Seems like I got here just in". Max stopped as he turned around and saw Rose, Violet, Star and Lex had been shot.

Gunman: "GET BACK AGEIST THE WALL NOW "!

Max couldn't help but feel angry even hate, as the gunman said his words again Max looked at the gunman over his shoulder with one very angry face.

Max: "YOU SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOT MY PUPS"?

Gunman: "SO WHAT IF I DID WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT YOU CAN'T STOP ME"!

Max: "O THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE VERY WRONG YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO'S PUPS YOU HAVE HURT DO YOU"?

Gunman: "Their just some dogs little pups who gives a shit about them".

This made Max even angrier hearing this.

Max: "THEN RIGHT NOW I DARE YOU TO SHOOT ME RIGHT NOW AND YOU BETTER NOT MISS BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T KILL ME I WILLL MAKE YOU HURT A LOT".

Max was no longer in control of his body he had given control to Shadow, but Max could still see everything that was happening.

Ryder: "Max come in we are on our way to thee daycare can you give us any more info"?

Max: "1 gunman 4 pups have been shot and I'm going to make this person feel pain". Shadow ended the call.

Ryder: "MAX COME IN MAX"!

Everest and Rocky were nearly at the daycare when they ran into Ryder and the other pups heading the same way.

Ryder: "Everest and Rocky what are you two doing"?

Everest: "Heading to the daycare Max felt something wrong and teleported there by the looks of it, Ryder I'm worried about our pups".

Ryder didn't tell Everest what Max had said to him about the gunman and the shot pups.

Ryder: "Everest and Rocky get in and let's go".

Everest and Rocky jumped in as they drove off to the daycare.

Back at daycare.

Max looked at Rose, Violet and Star as they bled all over the floor.

Max: "I WILL NOT LET YOU THREE DIE" Shadow started to glow black.

Gunman: "WHO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU"?

Shadow: "I'M THE ONE PUP YOU NEVER WANT TO PISS OFF AND YET YOU HAVE BY HURTING MY PUPS".

The gunman slowly back away from Shadow still pointing the gun at him.

Shadow: "O no you're not getting away that easily".

Shadow pointed his paw at the gunman which pushed him up ageist the wall as he dropped the gun on the floor.

Max: "Shadow we can't hurt him lets hold him ageist the wall and wait for Chase and let him deal with him".

Shadow didn't like Max's answer but knew he was right: "Fine I will hold him ageist the wall go heal your pups".

Max: "Good".

Max and Shadow spilt into two as Shadow stayed as a dark shadow Max took the body and walked over to the hurt pups.

Max looked at Rose, Violet and Star to see how bad they all were".

Rose had been shot 3 times Violet once Star once and Lex once.

Max: "This is not good MASS HEAL". Max waved his paw over.

Max: "It's not working shit Max to Ryder come in Ryder".

Ryder: "Ryder here we are nearly their Max what's wrong"?

Max: "The pups are in a very bad way they can't wait for Marshall I'm teleporting them all to the hospital right away please tell Everest to meet me there as soon as she can Max out".

Everest heard everything and was fighting to hold back the tears.

Max: "Sue can you being Lex over here please I will take them all to the hospital".

Sue got up and walked over to Lex, she picked him up and took him over to Max and placed him on the floor.

Sue: "Max please make sure he is going to be ok".

Max: "I will do my best MASS TELEPORT TO HOSPITAL".

Max along with Rose, Violet, Star, Knight and Lex disappeared from the daycare leaving Shadow to hold the gunman ageist the wall.

Ryder and the pups arrived at the daycare and went inside to find blood all over the floor the gunman being held up ageist the wall by Shadow.

Ryder: "What happen here"?

Shadow: "Long story but Chase I need you to arrest this guy he shot 4 pups and held everyone here at gun point".

Chase: "Right.

Meanwhile with Max and the other pups.

Max, Rose, Star, Violet, Lex and Knight all appeared in the hospital waiting room on the floor.

Max: "HELP I NEED HELP OVER HERE NOW".

Several doctors and nurses came running out to the waiting room to help even the head of the ER came out.

Head of ER: "What happen to them"?

Max: "All you need to know right now is that they have been shot all of them but the one standing behind me" Max pointed at Rose "She has been shot 3 times so she needs your help the most the others have all been shot once so please help them".

The head of the ER got more people in to help as they took Rose, Star, Lex and Violet away on beds all 4 of them were going right into surgery. The head of the ER stayed behind to ask Max questions about what had happened.

Head: "Ok my people will take care of them so don't worry would you like us to look at your other pup as well just to make sure everything is ok"?

Max was starting to feel weird and was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

Max: "Ok".

Suddenly Max fell to the ground.

Knight: "DADDY"!

Marshall and Everest both ran into the hospital waiting room just as Max fell to the floor.

Everest: "MAX"!

Knight turned around.

Knight: "MUMMY"!

Knight ran over to Everest and stood right next to her, while Marshall ran over to Max.

Marshall saw the head of the ER standing over Max.

Marshall: "Long time no see bob".

Bob: "Indeed Marshall I haven't seen you here for a long time now".

Marshall was looking over Max: "Indeed do you have a room big enough that it can hold Max and the other 4 pups right now"?

Bob thought for a minute: "Yes I do follow me".

Marshall: "Bob would you mind carrying Max please I will take care of him since he is not a normal pup ok"?

Bob: "Ok Marshall I will make sure you have all the equipment you need".

Marshall: "Thank you, Everest do you and Knight want to come so you can stay with Max"?

Everest: "Yes we will Marshall".

As Bob walked through the doors Marshall, Everest and Knight followed him to a room were Marshall could help Max. Bob put Max on the bed then started to leave the room.

Bob: "Marshall if you ever need anything just push 1 on that remote it will put you right through to me ok".

Marshall: "Ok thanks Bob".

Bob left the room as Marshall started to look over Max as Everest lied in the corner of the room with Knight lying ageist her, Knight quickly fell asleep.

Everest: "Poor guy guess today tired him out and I'm guessing that our other pups were hurt". Everest couldn't hold back the tears any longer and cried.

Marshall: "I'm sure they will be ok Everest".

Marshall: "RUF RUFF BOTTLED SEA WATER". Out of Marshall's pup pack popped out a bottle of sea water, which Marshall caught in his paws opened it with his teeth and put some in a bowl. Marshall then put it near Max and put his paw in it almost right away Max started to wake up.

Max: "W-what happen to me"?

Marshall: "It's ok Max you're in hospital you fell unconscious in the waiting room after teleporting the pups in from the daycare".

Max remembered: "O no the pups has there been any news on them at all"?

Marshall: "Sadly not yet Max but you need to rest".

Max: "I agree with you their I feel so weak".

Everest: "Max"?

Max: "Everest"?

Everest: "The other pups that were hurt, they were Rose, Violet and Star weren't they"?

Max: "Sadly yes Rose was shot 3 times while the others only once it looks like Rose protected them all for the most part".

Ryder and the others had finished up at the daycare and were now heading to the hospital to be with Marshall. Max, Everest and Knight. As they got to the hospital the media was everywhere after hearing about the gunman at the daycare. Bob came out of the door.

Bob: "Everyone please step back I will answer some question right now".

Reporter: "How many pups were hurt and have any died so far"?

Bob: "As of this time there have been 4 hurt pups and none have died".

Reporter: "Can you tell us is it true that 3 of the hurt pups were members of the Paw Patrol"?

Ryder heard this and ran up to the front to Bob all the reporters looked at Ryder who had his pups following right behind him.

Ryder: "I'm sorry but bob will not be answering that question I'm Ryder leader of the Paw Patrol, and no they are not members of the Paw Patrol but their mum and dad are".

Reporter: "Who are there mum and dad and are they in the hospital with them right now"?

Ryder wondered if he should answer this question or not.

Ryder: "First off I will not tell you their names but yes they are inside the hospital right now thank you that all".

Ryder and the pups walked into the hospital following Bob to Max's room.

Ryder: "Hey everyone".

Marshall, Everest and Knight: "Hey Ryder and pups".

Max was looking at Bob: "Bob is there any news on how the surgeries are going"?

Bob: "I will check for you all".

Everest: "Thank you".

Bob walked out of the room to get the latest news on how the surgeries were going on the pups.

Ryder looked over at Everest and Knight: "How's he doing Everest"?

Everest: "Knight is fine not hurt but seeing what he saw his brother and sisters getting shot I can't say how he is doing on the inside but he is asleep right now so".

Max: "Ryder did Shadow tell you everything that happen"?

Ryder: "So his name is Shadow is it ok and yes he did Max".

Max: "Good what happen to the man"?

Chase: "I took him to jail he will not be getting out any time soon".

Max: "That's very good to hear".

All of a sudden a person whose neck was dipping red and his body was all brown walked down the hall way before Ryder closed the door so they couldn't see anything out there.

Rocky: "Well that was weird".

Bob walked back into the room: "Ok so here's what I got so far ok, Star, Violet and Lex have all made it through their surgery and are on their way into this room as we speak".

Max: "What about Rose"?

Bob looked at the ground: "Rose she is still in surgery I talked to the person doing it she has flat lined 9 times so far and they are starting to think that she will not make it through the surgery alive I'm so sorry".

Max: "No Rose will make it she is a fighter she has to make it".

Max and Everest started to cry, as the door opened and 3 beds were bought in. Star, Violet and Lex all with IV's in them and some machines hooked up to them all.

4 hours had passed since the three pups were bought in from after their surgery. Bob came into the room with a sad face. Everyone looked right at him.

Max: "NO DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT".

Bob: "I'm so sorry after 5 hours in surgery my people did everything they could but sadly Rose didn't make it".

Everyone was shocked and saddened to hear that Rose had died, Max and Everest broke down after hearing that one of their own pups had died.

Max: "NO WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN DAM IT".

Everyone cried.

END CHAPTER 10 SAD WOOF

Ok so chapter 10 very sad chapter I cried while typing this so Rose didn't make it how will this change Max and Everest's life? Or will Max do the unthinkable? Find out in the next chapter of family. Read and review. LPP OUT


	11. Chapter 11 the power of a pup

Chapter 11 the power of a pup

Ok so puppy daycare part 2 was a sad chapter with Rose dying at the end of the chapter it was very sad so I will not keep people waiting for the next chapter of family so here it is.

Everyone was still crying after hearing that Rose didn't make it, but one pup was angrier and pissed off then anything. Shadow was in a state that he couldn't let this act go he knew what he had to do and without Max knowing.

Back in the hospital room Violet and Star had just started to wake up after their surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding.

Violet and Star: "M-m-mummy".

Everest ran over to both Violet and Star who were now on the same bed, Everest jumped on the bed and looked at the two pups who were still waking up. Knight was still asleep on the chair where Everest was.

Rocky: "That's so sad".

Ryder: "It really is she was so young and yet she died a hero protecting others".

All the pups put their heads down to the ground and closed their eyes.

Max: "She was a very brave pup and always loved to help who ever she could knowing that she died doing that, she died a hero in my eyes".

Ryder: "You're right Max".

Everest: "We will remember her as a hero pup".

Violet: "Mummy where is Rose"?

Star: "Yer Mum where is she"?

Everest didn't know how to tell them that there sister didn't make and was now dead.

Max walked over and jumped on the bed and stood next to Everest.

Max: "Pups Rose is in a better place now where no one will ever be able to hurt her ever again".

Violet: "She's dead isn't she"?

Max: "Sadly Yes Rose didn't make it".

Star: "She said she would protect us and she did at the cost of her own life but now we will never get to play or see or talk to her ever again".

Max: "Sadly that is true".

Meanwhile Shadow was watching on from inside Max he heard everything.

Shadow: "It's time I went and showed the gunman what happens when you piss me off and since he took the life of Rose I will take his he will pay with his life because after I'm done with him there will be nothing left of him".

Shadow left Max's body to go do what he knew needed to be done. The gunman was in a jail cell just outside town not a lot of guards since not many people did bad things in Adventure Bay only one guard maned the jail. Shadow appeared in front of the gunman's jail cell.

Shadow: "You got off easy before".

Gunman: "O cause I did it's not like I killed anyone".

Shadow: "YOU DID ONE OF THE PUPS YOU SHOT DIED IN HOSPITAL".

Gunman: "That's great then one less munt in the world".

This pissed Shadow off even more.

Shadow: "Well very soon there will be one less of you in this world as well after I'm done with you".

The gunman laughed: "O please it's not like you're going to kill me or anything".

Shadow smiled: "O but I'm going to kill you so you will never hurt another pup or human ever again and I'm going to do it slowly so you feel pain just like Rose did when you shot her".

Gunman: "Do your worst then I feel no pain".

Shadow smiled: "OK let's see what to do first" Shadow blinked and as he did half the gunman's left arm was ripped off.

The gunman yelled in pain as blood went all over the floor. Shadow put a shield around the area so he wouldn't bleed to death o no that would be letting him off too easy.

Shadow: "O you do feel pain that's good means I can make you feel more and more until you die by my paws".

Shadow blinked again and this time half of the right arm was ripped off as even more blood came out of the gunman and as he yelled more.

The gunman tried to talk but Shadow had shut him up sealing his lips together so no one could hear him yell.

Shadow put a shield on the right arm just like he did the other one and boy was he enjoying watching the gunman in pain.

Shadow: "Now I will do both your legs at the same time, to cause you even more pain".

Shadow blinked and this time he didn't hold back taking off both the gunman's legs. The gunman tried to yell more in pain but couldn't. Shadow shielded his cut areas so he didn't bleed out more.

Shadow: "Now you will die I have had my fun with you and I got to get back to the others so goodbye".

Shadow lifted his right paw pointing it at the gunman and blinked as he did the gunman's body along with his arms and legs turned to dust Shadow smiled.

Shadow: "You got what was coming to you now you will never hurt anyone ever again".

Shadow then went off to Shelter's world the see them.

Meanwhile back in the Hospital with Max, Everest and the others.

Everyone was quiet in the room Knight, Violet and Star were all asleep now Star and Violet had cried them self's to sleep after hearing that Rose had died. Max, Everest and the other pups all just sat in the room thinking about everything that had happened that day. Everyone was sure to remember today due to everything that had happened but for Max and Everest it would be the day that they lost one of their pups a hero who protected others from danger.

Max: "I'm going outside to get some air".

Ryder: "Ok Max I will come with you".

Everest was lying down on the bed with Star and Violet as the other pups were all lying on the ground, Lex still had not woken up after his surgery. Max jumped off the bed and walked out the doors with Ryder and Chase following him as they left the hospital reporters ran to them.

Reporter: "Ryder has there been any news on the 4 pups that got hurt"?

Ryder: "There". Ryder was cut off by Max.

Max: "Don't answer that Ryder".

Ryder looked at Max as did the reporters who all saw he had a pup tag on which meant he was a member of the Paw Patrol.

Reporter: "And who are"?

Max turned to the reporters: "I'm Max the newest member of the Paw Patrol and father to 3 I mean 2 of the hurt pups now".

Reporter: "By what you just said does that mean one of the pups died"?

Tears ran down Max's face: "No comment".

Reporter: "Ryder will the Paw Patrol's police pup be looking into this"?

Ryder: "No Chase will not be looking into as the gunman is in jail the case is closed".

Reporter: "Ok so will".

Max: "That's all for now thank you".

Max, Ryder and Chase walked off towards the hospitals café to get something to eat and drink. As they walked into the café, there wasn't many people in the café as Max, Ryder and Chase sat at a table and looked at what the café had to offer.

Ryder: "I think I will go get a chicken sandwich and a coke, Chase, Max what about you two"?

Chase: "I like the sound of the hot chicken on a plate with some water".

Max: "I will have the same as Chase thanks".

Ryder: "Ok then I will go get it then you two wait here".

Max and Chase: "Ok Ryder".

Ryder went up to the café counter to get the food that he Max and Chase wanted.

Back at the table Max was thinking about a lot of things but the most important thing, he was thinking about was how to being Rose back from the dead.

Chase: "Hey Max you ok"?

Max was glowing white without even knowing it, Max looked at Chase.

Max: "Yes, why you ask"?

Chase: "Your glowing white Max".

Max looked at himself he was indeed glowing white: "Wow I don't know why I'm not channeling any power right now".

Suddenly Max heard a voice.

"DADDY HELP ME".

Max's face now had a shocked look on it as he knew who the voice belonged to.

Max: "Rose but how"?

Chase: "Max are you ok now"?

Max looked at Chase: "I can hear Rose's voice in my head I think she's still alive".

Chase: "Max Bob came in and told us that she was dead how can she be alive"?

Max: "I don't know how but now I want to see her body".

Chase: "You should be allowed since you are her dad".

"DADDY HELP ME".

Max: "I will Rose I will".

Ryder came back with the food and placed it on the table for the pups to eat.

Ryder: "So what should we do after this"?

Max: "I'm going to go see Rose's body Ryder I think I have a way to being her back".

Ryder: "Max even you don't have that much power and sometimes you just have to let it go you can't change everything".

Max: "It's not my power that will bring her back so after I eat I'm going to go find Bob and ask him to take me to Rose's body".

Ryder: "Ok then I will come with you".

Chase: "I will come as well".

Max: "No this is something I must do alone if everything goes right then I will be walking back into the room with Rose walking beside me".

Ryder: "As long as you are sure about this Max I will trust you".

Max: "Thank you Ryder and please don't tell Everest or anyone else where I have gone".

Ryder: "Ok".

Max ate his food then walked off to find Bob, he found him in the main lobby of the hospital and walked up to him.

Max: "Bob I need to talk to you".

Bob turned around to see Max: "Yes Max what can I do for you"?

Max: "I need you to take me to where Rose's body is right now please"?

Bob was shocked to hear this: "Are you sure you want to see it"?

Max: "YES".

Bob: "Ok let me just find out where it is right now".

Max: "Thank you".

Bob picked up the phone and made a call.

Bob: "Right ok thank you please keep it there I'm being the dad down".

Max: "So did you find it".

Bob: "Yes follow me".

Max followed Bob as they went into a lift and went down to floor 2b where the hospital kept all the dead bodies of people who have passed away waiting to be calmed by the family's. Max and Bob walked down a long hall way then into a room with a table in the middle of it Rose's body was on the table as Max jumped up onto the table to look at his pup's lifeless body.

Max: "Bob would you give me a minute please"?

Bob: "I'm sorry Max but I can't leave you alone down here".

Max: "Ok then I have to ask you then what you are about to see you can't tell to anyone outside of the Paw Patrol got it"?

Bob: "Ok then what are you going to do"?

Max: "I'm going to being Rose back from the dead".

Bob was shocked: "What but how that's impossible".

Max: "You remember how Marshall told you I was no normal pup right"?

Bob: "Yer what about it"?

Max: "I'm very powerful I got powers that no one else has and can do things no one else can do".

Bob: "Ok then that cool".

Max: "Yes it is now I'm going to being my pup back to the land of the living".

Max walked over to where Rose still had her power band on".

Max: "Good it's still on her".

Max put his right paw on Rose's power band.

Bob: "My people couldn't get that band off so they just left it on her".

Max: "That's because I'm the only one who can remove this band it is very powerful so of cause your people wouldn't have been able to get it off and this is also what will being Rose back to life".

Bob was puzzled.

Max started to channel power into his right paw so he could take the band off it didn't take much as the band came off in under a minute. As soon as the band had come off Rose's body started to emit a very large amount of power.

Max: "It's working".

Suddenly Rose's body started to be lifted into the air as her own power wrapped itself around her body, after 10 minutes of this her body finely came down and she was lying on the table again.

Max: "Bob check her for a heartbeat and pulse now please".

Bob walked over to the table and placed his hand on Rose's body she was very warm, as he moved his hand to where her heart was the look on his face was now pure shock.

Bob: "She has a heartbeat and a pulse whatever you did Max it work quickly we have to get her up stairs and onto a heart rate monitor".

Max: "No we can't not yet any way just wait a minute".

Bob: "Wait for what she could die again"?

Max: "She won't her power will not let that happen same as it wouldn't let you pick her up if you tired".

Bob: "Ok then".

Max: "Now we wait".

After 20 minutes of waiting Rose's body started to move.

Max: "Ok now it's time I will take her to our room Bob her powers will heal her fully so don't worry about that".

Bob: "OK then let's go".

Max put Rose on his back and walked out of the room following Bob back to the room where the others were. As they walked Max could feel Rose growing stronger with each passing minute.

Max: "Rest Rose I will tell you when to talk".

As they went up the lift to the floor which the room was on, they both walked out and went to the door which opened to their room. As Max opened the door and walked in with Rose on his back everyone in the room looked right at him.

Everest: "MAX WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ROSE'S BODY ON YOUR BACK"?

Max: "It is ok Everest, Rose say hello".

Rose softly: "Hello everyone".

Everyone was shocked.

Rose: "I'm alive mummy".

END CHAPTER 11 Happy WOOF

No notes today.

Next update will be shelter.


	12. Chapter 12 going home

Chapter 12 going home

Ok so I got some random pm's about being Rose back from the dead all I say to them people it's my story I type it how I want don't like it don't read it. Now on the other hand thank you to those people who gave me reviews I love you all.

Everyone in the hospital room was steering at Rose standing next to Max.

Everest: "Rose is it really you"?

Rose: "Yes mummy but why is everyone looking at me what happen"?

Max: "Rose what's the last thing you remember"?

Rose thought for a second: "Last thing I remember is having 3 things go into me and blacking out because I was in pain".

Max: "Right after that I bought you and the other here to hospital you went in for surgery and died".

Rose was shocked to hear that she had died.

Rose: "I died"?

Max: "Yes but your powers bought you back to us by healing you which they still are".

Rose: "So I'm not dead anymore"?

Everest: "No Rose you're not dead anymore".

Everest jumped off the bed she was on, she ran over and gave Rose a hug and held her in her paws.

Everest: "I'm so happy you're back with us Rose". Everest had tears of joy flowing out of her eyes.

Rose saw her mummy crying: "Mummy please don't cry".

Everest: "O Rose I thought I had lost you forever in our eyes you're a hero".

Rose: "A hero? Why am I a hero"?

Max: "Because Rose you protected others and stopped them from being hurt or killed you put your own life at risk to save others that Rose is why you are a hero in all our eyes".

Rose looked around the room and saw Lex, Star and Violet's beds all of them were asleep.

Rose: "Are they"?

Max: "They are going to be just fine Rose no need to worry about them".

Rose smiled.

Rose: "I feel tired I think I need to sleep now".

Max: "That's normal after using your powers that way you will feel tired and need rest while your powers help your body heal itself".

Everest picked Rose up and jumped up onto a bed with her and placed her down on the pillow to sleep.

Rose: "Thanks mummy". Rose drifted off to sleep.

Everest: "Sleep well dear".

Max: "She is back with us now I will not let anything bad happen to any of our pups ever again".

Ryder: "You can't protect them from everything Max".

Max: "I can give it my best shot but".

Marshall: "Ryder I think I may go back to the lookout I feel tired and need rest today has been a very long day".

Ryder: "I agree Marshall Max, Everest the others and I are going to head back to the lookout to rest you two staying here"?

Max and Everest: "Yes see you soon".

Ryder and the other pups all left and went back to the lookout to rest after that full on day. Max and Everest stayed with their pups and Lex at the hospital. The doctor came in at 2am the next morning to check on Star's, Violet's and Lex's injuries. Everest was asleep with Rose but Max was awake watching over everyone.

Max: "So how are they"?

Doctor: "Sorry if I woke you"?

Max: "No you didn't but you can tell me how they are"?

The doctor looked at the pup's stats: "They are doing really well right now if you want I can sign them out and you can take them home"?

Max: "What really"?

Doctor: "Yep".

Doctor: "O wait".

Max: "What's wrong"?

Doctor: "This pup's readings they are not normal".

Suddenly Lex's machine started to beep non-stop.

The doctor pushed a red button on the well.

Doctor: "I NEED A CRASH CART IN HERE NOW"!

Max watched as he knew what was happening: "Is he"?

Doctor: "Not if we can help it".

A team of doctors ran into the room pulling a cart behind them and closing the sheet around Lex's bed.

After 10 minutes Max heard what he wished he hadn't heard.

Doctor: "Time of death 240am".

Max: "No".

Rose: "Daddy is Lex"?

Max: "Don't look dear sadly yes Lex just passed away".

Rose cried softly into Everest's fur.

Max: "Teleport roof".

Max disappeared from the hospital room as the doctor took Lex's body away. Max reappeared on the hospital's roof.

Max didn't know it but he had opened a connection to Silvex.

Max: "WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HIM AS WELL"?

"Who? Max? What's going on?" Silvex asked.

Max looked up after hearing Silvex's voice: "Dam I didn't know I opened a connection to you Silvex sorry if I woke you up".

"I'm wide awake, now in the name of Luna is going on?" Silvex asked again

Max: "I'm sure you know about everything that has gone on here don't you? Well another pup just passed away and I couldn't save him".

Silvex: "I have seen it all, and I maybe had helped revive your daughter. And damn. Don't worry, shadow and Shadex made sure he's suffering dreadfully,"

Max: "Right I had a feeling that was where Shadow went to after Rose died and yes I know you helped being Rose back from the dead I know Rose doesn't have the amount of power needed to being someone back".

Silvex: "I had hoped you wouldn't notice, but never mind that. Your daughter has a good amount of power. And the laws of time will only make them stronger as she grows older. Now then, do you need something while I'm at it?

Max: "I know Rose has a good amount of power inside her she will most likely become more powerful than even me, and not really I have to go but 3am here and Rose is calling for me so talk soon and come back and visit soon will you".

Silvex: "I will Max, take care, and say hi to Rose for me,"

Max ended the talk and teleported back down to the room to see what Rose wanted. Max appeared back in the hospital room.

Max: "Hey Rose what's wrong"?

Rose: "I feel very cold daddy".

Max walked over to the bed Rose was on and jumped up on it, as Max jumped up onto the bed Rose walked over to her daddy. Both Max and Rose lied down together Max pulled a blanket over them to get Rose warm.

Max: "Is that better dear"?

Rose: "Yes thank you daddy".

Rose fell asleep soon after Max put the blanket over them, Max fell asleep soon after.

Around 7am Max and Everest woke up, Everest noticed Rose wasn't lying beside her anymore and looked over to see her lying right beside Max under a blanket.

Everest: "Morning Max".

Max: "Morning dear how are you today"?

Everest: "I'm good you"?

Max: "I'm ok".

Everest: "I guess Rose got cold and wanted to be under a blanket"?

Max: "Yer this morning wasn't good".

Everest: "Why what happen"?

Max looked over at were Lex's bed use to be: "Lex passed away at 240am this morning".

Everest's mouth dropped: "WHAT". Everest looked over at where Lex's bed use to be.

Everest: "that's not good".

Max: "Yer but Rose was awake when it happened she cried after that".

Everest: "O no I wonder how Lex's owner is taking the news"?

Unknown to Max and Everest Sue from the daycare was Lex's owner and the hospital had called her at 3am that morning to tell her the sad news. Sue was on her way into the hospital to collect Lex's body and lay him to rest. As Sue walked through the hospital she saw the room that had Star and Violet in it Sue opened the door and walked in.

Max and Everest turned to see Sue walk in the room.

Max: "Hey Sue what are you doing here"?

Sue: "Hey Max I'm here to collect Lex's body so I can lay him to rest".

Max: "But that means your Lex's owner because only the owners can collect bodies".

Sue: "That's right Lex was my pup and so is John his brother who is right now at home crying his heart out on his bed".

Max: "That's not good I sure hope he will be ok".

Sue: "Thanks how are Rose, Violet and Star doing"?

Max: "They are all asleep right Rose died but got bought back to life".

Sue: "What she got bought back to life"?

Max: "Yes she has powers which healed her fully".

Sue: "I wish Lex had powers so he could heal himself if he could he would still be with us". Sue started to cry.

Max: "When his stats went down and he crashed if I had the power I would have healed him but my power was low so I couldn't I'm so sorry Sue".

Sue: "Its ok Max Lex was very sick".

Max: "What do you mean"?

Sue: "Yes Lex's Heart was failing doctors gave him 4 days to live that was 3 days ago today was the 4th day so I guess the doctor was right dam it".

Max: "I have an idea but if it works you may be able to see Lex every now and then".

Sue: "WHAT REALLY"?

Max: "I would have to talk to a friend frist but I think it can be done".

Everest: "Max you mean Silvex"?

Max: "Yes give me a minute".

Sue and Everest: "OK"

Max channeled some power: "Silvex can you hear me"?

Silvex: "Loud and clear, what's up?"

Max: "I have an idea I want to run past you".

Silvex: "Okay, let's hear it".

Max: "Is it possible to put a dead pup into a ghost from forever"?

Silvex: "Hmmmmm, yes, I know a spell, but it requires dark energy"

Max: "Is that the only way"?

Silvex: "Yep, Only the Darkness can do things like this. OH, and it is not possible to reverse the spell, so its effects will be permanent. There is nothing that can undo it."

Max: "Dam then I have only one other choice thanks Silvex".

Silvex raised an eyebrow. "AAAAAAND what is this other choice you have in mind?"

Max: "I'm going to talk to god as a pup of light I should be able to talk to him right"?

Silvex fell dead silent for the longest time.

Silvex: "I'm not even sure you may be a pup of pure light, the energy I'm studying from that one time is very corruptible, I've been working for ages to make a stable sample to study. IF you do manage to somehow meet god himself...Just, be careful. I've never studied religious topics before. You'll have to shed your Shadow too, that's for sure..."

Max: "Right now my Shadow is in Shelters world helping there Max and Marshall out after being pup-napped so I should be ok".

Silvex: "Okay then, be careful...Maybe...No, I'll tell you when you get back."

Max: "If you're going to tell me something now would be a very good time".

Silvex: "Well I had a vision. It was of an alternate Universe, just like shelter. It was exactly like mine...Except...Me and you...Had a secret love affair..." Silvex blushed a bit, remembering the vision clearly.

Max went silent for a while: "OK interesting".

Silvex: "I hope it didn't creep you out...Good luck with the mission." Silvex's presence began to fade away as he cringed.

Max: "Ok thanks bye talk later".

Silvex mumbled a goodbye before he cut off.

Max got back to the room.

Everest: "Well Max how did it go"?

Max: "Not good I will have to go to the backup plan Sue I will make sure that you can see him one last time".

Sue: "Thank you Max".

Max closed his eyes and turned gold right away.

Max: "I the pup of light ask to talk to God himself please".

Angel: "Max is it God has been waiting for you".

Max was shocked to hear that god was waiting for him.

Max: "His waiting for me"?

Angel: "Yes please go through the door over their he is waiting on the other side".

Max walked through the door and in front of him was a being dressed fully in white.

God: "So we finely meet Max pup of pure light".

Max: "So you're God nice to finely meet you".

God: "I know why you are here".

Max: "You do then you know what I'm going to ask you".

God: "Yes I do you want something with Lex the pup that died this morning in the same hospital room as your pups right"?

Max: "Yes his owner would like to see him one last time or if you had another idea"?

God: "Lex was young he didn't have a full life but I can't give him his full life back".

Max: "I understand what can you do then"?

God: "I can give you a stone that will let his owner and brother talk to him and Lex will be able to talk back and I will send Lex down to the hospital room you are in and to his funeral ok".

Max: "Thank you God".

God: "Lex come to me".

Lex appeared next to God.

Lex: "Yes God"?

God: "Lex do you know who this pup is"?

Lex turned to look at Max: "No I don't".

Max: "Lex you know my pups Violet, Rose, Star and Knight I'm there dad".

Lex: "Yes I remember them from the daycare when I was still alive".

Max: "Yes and I also know your owner Sue and your brother John are very sad because of your death".

Lex: "I was going to die anyway they both knew it was going to happen soon".

Max: "Because of your heart Sue told me about it".

God: "Lex I'm going to let you go see your owner and brother now in angel form I will bring you back here when your time in up".

Lex: "Thank you God".

Max: "Ok I better be getting back then Rose and the others will be waking up soon".

God: "Max before you go next time one of your pup's die I will take them".

Max: "I would rather have you take me than any of my pups".

God: "That can be do if that is your wish"?

Max: "It is my pups have their whole lives ahead of them I have lived my life so please if any of my pup's die take my life instant of theirs".

God: "It is done now Lex go with Max and here Max this is the stone give it to Lex's owner".

Lex: "Ok"

Max: "I will God see you next time".

Max took the stone and took hold of Lex's paw as everything turned white. Max opened his eyes to see he was back in the hospital room.

Everest: "How did it go Max"?

Max smiled: "It went great I got some great news".

Sue: "Did you see Lex"?

Max: "Yes and I have bought a visitor for you Sue".

Lex stepped out from behind Max.

Sue was shocked: "LEX".

Lex looked at his owner: "Hi mummy".

Sue ran over and tried to hug but couldn't touch him.

Sue: "Why can't I touch you"?

Max: "Lex is not alive he is an angel right now so you can see and talk to him one last time and also".

Max gave the stone to Sue: "This stone will let you talk to him while he is in heaven".

Sue started to cry: "Thank you Max and it's good to see you Lex".

Lex: "It's good to see you as well Sue.

Sue: "I'm happy that you are no longer in pain my pup".

Lex: "I never wanted to die"

Rose woke up: "LEX is that you"?

Lex: "Hey Rose and yes it is yes".

Rose: "But I saw you die, how are you here"?

Lex: "I'm an angel right now Rose".

Rose: "It's great to see you once more Lex".

Lex: "I'm happy that you and your sister and brother lived".

Rose: "I died".

Lex: "What"?

Rose: "Yer I died and then got bought back to life".

Lex: "It's good that your alive now but".

God: "I'm sorry Lex but your time is up for now you must come back".

Lex: "Ok I have to go back to heaven now goodbye everyone".

Sue: "Goodbye Lex".

Lex disappeared going back up to heaven.

Sue looked at the stone: "So Max you said I can talk to Lex using this stone right"?

Max: "Yes".

Sue: "Lex can you hear me"?

Lex: "Yes I can hear you".

Sue: "Ok good, John will be happy to hear your voice".

Lex: "I look forward to talking to him".

Sue: "Ok I better go get his body then and start getting a funeral ready for him".

Max: "If you don't mind I will get Ryder to give Lex a full Paw Patrol funeral".

Sue: "That would be great thank you Max".

Sue left the hospital room and went to get Lex's body.

An hour later Star and Violet both woke up.

Max: "Morning you two sleepy heads how you both feeling"?

Violet and Star: "Great".

Max: "Ok then Violet and Star we are going home today I have signed you both out and can really go anytime we want".

Violet and Star cheered, meanwhile Knight was sitting next to Rose and Everest on one of the other beds in the room. 5 minutes later a doctor came into the room.

Doctor: "Ok you all can leave when you want but Violet and Star take it easy on your leg that you were shot in you may have some pain every now and then but it will heal ok".

Violet and Star: "Ok"

The doctor left.

Max: "Ok everyone lets go home I will teleport us all to the lookout".

Everyone: "Ok".

Everyone touched Max's paw.

Max: "Mass teleport to lookout".

Everyone disappeared from the hospital room and reappeared just outside the lookout's front door.

Max: "EVERYONE WERE BACK".

Everyone came running out of the lookout to see the 6 return to the lookout.

Ryder: "It's good to see you all home".

Max: "Thanks Ryder and I need to talk to you later on please"?

Ryder: "Should thing Max but for today everyone is resting I got work I'm doing to the lookout so I have given the pups the day off".

Max: "Cool".

No one noticed that Everest and the pups had gone to their rooms already and were sound asleep.

Max told Ryder about his idea to give Lex a full Paw Patrol funeral.

Ryder: "Max I think that's a great idea I will talk to Sue and get started getting it ready".

Max: "Thank you Ryder".

The rest of that day was quite everyone just either lied down and rested or watched TV all day. When it came to 6pm dinner time but everyone came and had dinner together just like always. After dinner Max walked over to Ryder.

Max: "Ryder I'm going to go to a different world tonight I may not be back for a day or two ok".

Ryder: "Ok Max be careful".

Max: "I will be".

Max walked outside and to the cliff unknown to him Everest and Rose had followed him.

Max was looking into a world, he could see a weird girl with a gun who was with Katie.

Max: "Looks like a world that could be interesting to visit ok I will go their then".

Everest: "Rose looks like you dad is going too another world again".

Rose and Everest both ran to Max.

Rose: "DADDY WAIT".

Just as Max was going to say teleport he turned around to see Rose and Everest standing there.

Max: "O Hey there, you two what's up"?

Everest: "Max I want you to take Rose and I to which ever world you are going to right now".

Max: "WHAT Rose is easy but for you Everest I would have to change your DNA a bit for you to come".

Everest: "How so"?

Max: "Most likely just changing the color of your fur will do it so what color you want"?

Everest: "White sounds good".

Max waved his paw at Everest which changed her fur to white.

Max: "Ok hold onto me".

Everest and Rose held onto Max as he said the words.

"TELEPORT NIGHTLY SORROWS ADVENTURE BAY".

Max, Rose and Everest disappeared.

END CHAPTER 12 WOOF.

Ok just so everyone knows Max, Rose and Everest will be in nightly sorrows chapter 5 snider and I are doing a cross-over then chapter 13 of family will be right after they return to their own world so everyone keep an eye out for it. Hope you enjoy chapter 12 please review. LPP over and out.


	13. Chapter 13 bad news and an idea

Chapter 13 bad news and an idea

Ok so for everyone yes I have been doing a very big and very long cross over with snider and his story nightly sorrows so this chapter will take place right after Max, Rose and Everest get back from the other world so if you want to know what happen you will have to read chapter 5 of his story.

Max, Rose and Everest reappeared on the cliff, back in their own world, Everest was still hurt and couldn't walk at all.

Max: "Ok we are back in our own world now we got to get to Ryder right away, Everest I will carry you on my back".

Everest: "Ok Max".

Max put Everest on his back as Rose was standing next to Max watching, as Max got Everest on his back he looked at Rose.

Max: "Ok Rose I know it's late but we have to walk to the lookout now are you up for it"?

Rose looked at her dad: "I can do it let's go".

Max and Rose started to walk to the lookout to meet up with Ryder, Katie and the other pups. It took them 30 minutes to get to the lookout Max and Rose walked into the lookout at 2am in the morning. The other pups along with Ryder and Katie were looking at the TV, and watching braking news.

Max: "Hey guys were back".

Everyone turned around to look at Max, Everest and Rose then looked back at the TV. Max and Rose walked over to watch the TV as well.

Newsman: "And more braking news on the massive meteorite heading towards earth as much as we know the meteorite is double the size of earth and if it hits us our planet will be destroyed, we have been told that the meteorite will hit earth in 1 year".

Max: "What 1 year dam".

Ryder pursed the TV and everyone turned to Max, Everest and Rose.

Ryder: "Welcome back you three Max you know why I called you back here now don't you"?

Max looked at Ryder: "Yes I do you want me to try stop that Meteorite from hitting earth, Ryder I'm not sure I can Ryder I don't even know if I have enough power to stop it".

Ryder: "Pups time for bed now".

Pups: "Ok Ryder".

The pups went off to their pup houses to go to sleep, meanwhile in the lookout Rose had gone into the room with her brothers and sister and went to sleep. Max also put Everest who was now asleep in the same room on her bed, as he then left the room and went back out to talk to Ryder more.

Ryder and Max talked in front of a turned off TV.

Max: "Ryder I just came back from a world were Adventure Bay is the only town that is up and running the rest of the world is mostly dead".

Ryder: "Well Max in 1 year our world will be gone unless we can find a way to stop that meteorite".

Max: "Mmmmm their maybe one way but I would rafter not do it unless there is no other way to stop it".

Ryder put a hand on Max and slowly started to pat him.

Ryder: "Max maybe you should talk to Silvex about it you never know maybe her can help us"?

Max: "Maybe I will have a talk to him later on I have something else that I need to talk to him about as well and you Ryder".

Ryder: "Yes Max what is it"?

Max: "I'm going to go back to my home world the one I came from and stop the cats rule and maybe just maybe find any sign of my parents".

Ryder: "Your parents you said they died but"?

Max: "That's what I thought but while I was in the other world I had a vision of my mum and dad and some of my worlds Paw Patrol still alive in tubes of some sort" Max started to cry "Ryder I know they are alive".

Ryder: "Max what are your mum and dads names"?

Max signed at Ryder's question: "Ryder I can't tell you them".

Ryder: "Max you can trust me with anything"?

Max looked down at the ground and closed his eyes: "Ok then but you can't tell anyone else ok"?

Ryder patted Max: "Ok".

Max: "My mums name is Kat.." Max stopped as he saw Katie walk in "I will tell you later Ryder".

Katie walked up to Max picking him up and giving him a hug: "O Max I'm so happy your back I missed you so much".

Max: "I missed you as well Katie by the way how long were we gone for"?

Katie: "You don't know"?

Max: "No"?

Katie: "You Everest and Rose have been gone 6 days your three pups got very worried and Marshall, Skye and I had to work very hard to watch over them to feed them and take care of them they will be so happy that you all are back unhurt".

Max looked away: "Mmmmm that's not really true".

Katie: "Max what do you mean"?

Max: "Everest came back hurt she broke her two front paws when we went to the other world so she can't walk right now and I would like you to have a look at her in later on please".

Katie: "Sure I will no problem".

Max: "Ok then I'm going to go to bed I'm tired as all hell so goodnight you two see you later".

Katie and Ryder: "Ok Goodnight Max".

Max went into the room with the rest of his family and went to sleep lying next to Everest.

Later that day at about 7am Max woke up, and looked at each of his pups who were all still sound asleep.

Max: "O how I missed watching you four sleep together so cute".

Suddenly the room's doors opened and Marshall walked in and saw Max looking at his pups.

Marshall: "Hey Max good to see you again" Marshall said in a soft voice.

Max turned around to look at Marshall: "Good to be home Marshall what are you doing in here"?

Marshall signed: "So no one told you about your pups"?

Max now look at Marshall with a, what happen face: "Marshall what happen tell me now"?

Marshall: "Ok the night you three left it was really cold like ice cold and the lookouts heaters stopped working your pups nearly froze to death that night, if it wasn't for me and Ryder getting up and putting them all in Ryder's room for the night so they would stay warm. But it was too late all three of them had gotten very bad puppy colds and they are still getting over them so I come in here each day at this time and give them their medicine for it".

Max looked at each one of his pups they all had about 4 blankets over them but Rose would had come back with Max and Everest from the other world.

Max: "Then please Marshall give them their medicine so they can get better please".

Marshall walked up to each of the pup and gave them their medicine "as normal they take it then fall right back asleep they normally wake up around 9am each morning now".

Max: "Wow 9am really"?

Marshall: "Yer they have been staying up until 1 am normally waiting to see if you three would be come home that night".

Max: "Wow they won't be doing that anymore I can tell you that right now how about you and I leave this five to sleep and let's go see if Ryder has breakfast ready"?

Marshall: "Ok".

Max and Marshall slowly and quietly walked out of the room, the door closing behind them, as they walked they saw Ryder with Chase filling the breakfast bowls for the morning.

Max: "Morning Ryder morning Chase".

Ryder and Chase: "Morning Max".

As Ryder put food into Max's, Chase's and Marshall's bowls they all started eating. After breakfast Max went outside and looked at the sky, then remembered that he had to talk to Silvex so Max went into the lookout went into the lift up to the top of the lookout and sat behind the lift as he tried to get hold of Silvex.

Max: "Silvex are you their"?

Silvex: "I'm here, what's up?"

Max: "I have a problem well two problems really and one of them is big trouble".

Silvex: "Oh man, what is it?"

Max: "Silvex my world will be destroyed in 1 year there is a meteorite bigger then earth heading towards my earth and the second one is I want you to come and help me rescue my mum and dad".

Silvex: "Your world?! Oh fuck..."

Silvex: "Max, There is only one way, and you might not like it".

Max: "O I have a way but it would mean saving the world in exchange for my life". Tears flow from Max's eyes.

Silvex: "NOOO!"

Silvex: "I won't allow it!"

Max: "How else am I poss to stop that big of a meteorite going fast as all hell"?

"We'll do it!" Another voice said.

Max: "Was that Shadex"?

Shadex: "Yes, hello lightbulb!"

Max: "Hey you sound different from last time we talked anyway I'm sure we will find a way but we only have one year to do it".

Silvex: "Me and Shadex can help anyway we can with your problems".

Max: "Good now the second thing you two up for coming with me back to my home world and helping me rescue my mum and dad"?

Both: "Yep!"

Max: "Now my home world is ruled by a lot of cats which I plan on killing every single last one of them".

Silvex: "Okay, Shadex will be perfect for this,"

Max: "I know that's way I'm asking you both to come and help Shadow can't wait to kill some god dam cats so I was thinking of leaving tommow can you come to my world and meet me here early tommow morning".

Silvex: "Sure!"

Shadex: "I'll need to sharpen my styhe...

Max: "Ok then I will see you both early tommow then we will teleport to my home world and save my mum and dad and find out what really happen to my brother and sister".

Silvex: "Okay! See ya!"

Max: "Ok then see you then bye". Max ended connection.

Max: "Now I have to go see someone before I go".

Max closed his eyes and channeled a little bit of power as he went up to heaven, and appeared in front of an angles desk.

Angle: "Your back his waiting for you".

Max: "Thank you very much".

Max walked through the door and saw the white being, Max walked up to him.

God: "So back again Max".

Max: "Yes you know what I need this time".

God: "Yes I know you want to talk to Blue".

Max: "Yes I need to ask him something".

God: "Ok he should be here any second now".

Blue appeared and looked at Max.

Blue: "Long time no see Max".

Max looked at Blue: "Yes it has been a long time Blue I have gotten a lot more powerful since you died saving me".

Blue: "That's good now what have you come up here for"?

Max: "I came up here to ask you something".

Blue: "Then please ask away".

Max: "Ok I need you to tell me what the name of my home world is so I can go and rescue my mum and dad".

Blue: "What I thought they were dead but"?

Max: "That's what I thought as well until I had a vision of them alive so please tell me what the worlds name is"?

Blue: "Your worlds name is C2 yes that's the name".

Max: "C2 then thank you Blue and God I will see you next time".

God: "Good luck Max".

Blue: "Take care".

Max: "Thanks".

Max left heaven and was back in the lookout, he went down the lift and walked out to see Everest and the pups all awake and eating breakfast.

Max: "Good to see your all awake now".

All the pups turned around: "DADDY".

Star, violet and Knight all ran to Max and knocked him to the ground licking his face, as they were very happy to see him again.

Max: "Ok, ok I get it your happy to see me thank you for all the kisses".

Star, Violet and Knight got off their dad and went back to eating. Max walked over and sat next to Everest who was lying down since she couldn't stand up.

Max: "And how are you feeling today dear".

Everest: "Mmmmm better then yesterday but my legs still hurt somewhat".

Max: "I told Katie and she said that she would take a look at your legs today so".

Everest: "Ok then thanks Max". Everest licked Max's face as he licked back.

Katie walked into the lookout and saw Max and Everest.

Katie: "Hey everyone".

Everyone: "Hey Katie".

Katie: "Everest I'm here to have a look at your legs I believe".

Everest: "Yes please".

Katie walked over to Everest and got down onto the floor to look at her legs.

Katie looked over Everest's legs: "Wow well I can tell you that your legs are nearly fully healed so you should be able to walk in about 4 to 5 days".

Everest: "Thank you Katie".

Katie: "No problem Everest".

Max: "Anyway Katie, Everest pups I'm sorry but I'm going away again for a while I don't know how long I will be gone but I will come back".

Everest: "Your going to rescue them aren't you"?

Max: "Yes now that I know they are alive I'm going to save them with the help of Silvex".

Everest: "Ok then the pups will have me here to take care of them".

Max: "Ok then I'm going to go lie outside for abit under the tree".

Max went outside and lied down under the tree as he fell asleep".

Max woke up at 6pm that evening and went into the lookout for dinner to find that everyone was already in bed for some reason all but Ryder.

Max: "Hey Ryder it's only 6pm why is everyone in bed already"?

Ryder: "O hey Max you have been asleep all day and everyone else played and did a lot of stuff so everyone very tired so I let them go to bed early tonight I gave dinner at 530pm and they went to bed 10 minutes later so Yer I put your dinner in your food bowl over there for you to have".

Max: Thank you Ryder and what about Everest and our pups".

Ryder: "Everest and your pups are in their room either sleeping or just lying down".

Max ate his dinner and went into his family's room and saw everyone was asleep but Everest. Max walked over to Everest and lied down up ageist Everest.

Everest: "Hey dear".

Max: "Hey Sweetie you need rest so go to sleep I will watch over you all".

Max nuzzled Everest softly as she slowly drifted off to sleep Max followed.

END CHAPTER 13 WOOF.

OK EVERYONE CHAPTER 14 WILL BE A MASSIVE CROSS OVER IT WILL HAVE SILVEX, SHADEX, SHADOW AND MAX SO READ AND REVIEW. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	14. Chapter 14 Max's world

Chapter 14 Max's home world

Ok so this could end up being the biggest chapter yet so I hope everyone liked chapter 13 it was a fun chapter to type anyway onto chapter 13. And also this is the longest chapter I have in this story so please read, enjoy and REVIEW.

It was 2am in the morning Max got up licked Everest and their four pups before walking out of the room leaving them quietly sleeping together. As he walked out of the room he saw Ryder still awake going through some bills and paper work.

Ryder: "Hey Max what you doing up this early"?

Max: "Hey Ryder I'm off to go save my mum and dad I don't know how long I will be gone for but please look after Everest and our pups for me Ryder".

Ryder nodded: "I will Max good luck".

Max: "Thank you" as he walked out the front door and waited under the tree for Silvex and Shadex to appear.

The wind picked up, and then, a light of white and black began to shine in front of Max. Silvex and Shadex appeared.

Max: "Good to see both of you again and I take it since you both are together that you Shadex have become good"?

Silvex had a Sword in a shealth, Shadex had a black borefading Sythe on his back.

Shadex: "I'm not evil, but someone has to be the darkness of the shadows,"

Shadow appeared: "that's what you and me are here for".

Max: "Now I have learned that my home world is called C2 so that's where we are going now when we get there, I want everyone to do as I say I know how much trouble these cats are and I'm hoping that one of my friends is still alive we will go and meet him first ok".

Silvex drew his sword out with his powers, Shadex following with his Sythe.

Both: "Ready!"

Max using his power made 3 long black capes: "Put these on to cover yourselves up, we don't the cats to know that we are there and Shadow stay inside me until its safe ok"?

Shadow nodded.

Silvex and Shadex proceeded to put the capes on.

Silvex: "Why all the caution? Me and Shadex could easily murder all of them!"

Max looked at Silvex: "first and for most this is a rescue mission so we get my mum and dad then we kill every last fucking cat there is in their HQ got it".

Shadex: "But my brother is right, our powers can have them dead and done for in a flash," "So why all this fuss?"

Max: "Because when I had the vision of my mum and dad I had two of them one was we got them the other was they both died and the lookout was blown up in that one so I don't know which one is going to happen if we do just go in and use our powers".

Silvex: "I can try to peer into the future and see..."

Max: "Sure but the other reason is I don't want them to have quick and pain less deaths I want it to be slow and that goes double for Sear his mine".

Silvex: "Scar? Alright then, your call,"

Max: "Yes Scar is the leader of the cat's his the one who took my brothers and my sister's life's away in front of my eyes so he will pay for that".

Both: "We're ready,"

Max: "Ok I will try get us in the junkyard where I use to live no telling how long I have been gone so everyone get ready this is a portal job".

Max used his powers and opened a portal to his home world as Shadow went back inside Max, Max walked through the portal.

Silvex and Shadex followed close behind.

As the three of them came into the world Max looked around at what use to be his home. As he was looking he saw the small box that he use to sleep in every night.

Max: "Wow it's still here I can't believe it".

Shadex: "There is a lot of dark energy..."

Max: "When I lived here this box was my home until blue took me to the other world and yes Shadex there would be a ton of it the cats kill dogs and use them as full to power their homes and HQ all them poor dogs".

Silvex: "This world...! Its balance..."

Suddenly the noise of paws could be heard getting closer and closer.

Max: "Quick make yourselves invisible so no one can see you".

Both of them cloaked and withdrew any signals of their energy as Max did the same.

"HELP ME ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME".

Max: "That's voice no it can't be could it be"?

Silvex and Shadex opened a connection.

Silvex: 'What is it?'

Max: "You both know how in both our worlds our Paw Patrol has 7 pups right"?

Both: 'Yea,'

Max: "Well in this world Everest never joined the Paw patrol and you both should know something very important about me now my parents' names my mums name was Katie my dad is Ryder and Everest in this world she is one of my sisters so is Skye my brothers were Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and rubble so there you go you two are the first to know".

Silvex: 'You mean the entire PAW Patrol was your Family!?'

Shadex chuckled.

Max: "Yes but Everest was the youngest of us born a day after me and on the day she was going to join everything went to hell so if that is really her I must save her".

There was another voice "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH OF A DOG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU".

"NO PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ANYONE PLEASE HELP".

Max: "Ok now I'm sure that's her".

Both: 'We must help!'

Max: "They are coming this way they will run past us in 3, 2 and 1".

A pup came running around the corner into everyone's view it was Everest and right behind her was 20 cats chasing after her.

Max jumped and tackled Everest to the ground "Silvex Shadex take care of them fucking cats will you".

Silvex and Shadex uncloaked and ran towards the cats.

Shadex: "It's time to DIE!"

Max held Everest close tears flowing from his eyes as Everest had her eyes closed and was trying to break free from Max "LET ME GO I DON'T WANT TO DIE" "Everest open your eyes it's me sister". Everest opened her eyes to see Max look right at her "Max how but we have be looking for you and we thought the cats killed you"?

Max: "No sister not a chance in hell I will tell you more later for now stay close to me I will keep you safe".

Everest held on to Max.

Back with Silvex and Shadex.

They surprised the cats, and Shadex used his Sythe to cut off the head of the leader. Silvex stabbed another in the chest with his sword. The cats formed a circle around them, and the two began fighting. Silvex slashed at the ones who lunged at him, cutting them in half, Shadex swung his Sythe down and created some creatures from the shadow, who were beast like and lunged at the cats, ripping them apart and eating them up. Silvex finished off the remaining by blasting them with a ray of Purple energy. It smelt like blood and burnt skin as Shadex made the beasts go back into the shadows.

Max turned around to see all the cats dead on the ground.

Max: "Great job you two now come meet one of my sisters".

Silvex: "One second,"

Silvex and Shadex glowed faintly, the blood on them disappeared.

Both walked up to Max.

Max: "Everest these two are my friends meet Silvex and Shadex you two already know who she is".

Everest: "Hi thanks for helping me".

Silvex: "An honor to meet you at last my dear," Silvex bowed, Shadex mumbled a hello.

Everest: "Max we must go it is not safe here there is a rebel hideout about 2 minutes that way".

Max: "Right ok let's go meet these rebels then because I got some great news to tell you Everest".

Everest started to walk off as Max followed close behind her.

Silvex stared at the sky for a second, then he followed with Shadex.

As the four of them walked Max stayed very close to Everest and after 2 minutes they came to a steel door which Everest waked up to.

A voice came from the door "Who's their"?

Everest: "Everest now open up I got some people with me".

The steel door slowly opened as a dog appeared with a gun on his back.

Everest: "Thank you Z and you don't need to check over these pups I will take them right to the boss".

Z "Yes Everest".

Everest: "Come on guys I will take you to the leader of the rebels".

Max: "Everest who is the leader"?

Everest: "It's Marshall".

Max: "WHAT".

Silvex Cloaked, Shadex groaned.

Shadex; "Brother, what do you think you're doing?"

Max stopped and turned around "Silvex what are you doing"?

Silvex didn't reply

Shadex: "He has trouble with other Marshalls' and Chases',"

Shadex: "he does random things like this...Don't worry, I won't let him do anything drastic"

Max: "Ok then in that case you can do something for me and I need it to be done quietly go around the junkyard and kill any cats you see ok I will call you both back when I need you two ok".

Shadex: "Easily done, But Silvex is not with us, so...Just watch out for him, Okay?"

Shadex: "Most likely, he is hunting down the life aura of Marshall so he can stare like a creep,"

Max: "Ok then good hunting then Shadex have fun".

Max and Everest went to go see Marshall they walked down a long hallway before coming to a door which they entered and as they did Max was shocked at the state that Marshall was in cuts all over his body.

Max: "Marshall".

Marshall: "M-m-Max"?

Max: "So the cats didn't kill you that's good but how long have you been like this for".

Marshall: "O about a month".

Max: "Wow I'm happy you're still alive".

Marshall: "Thank you I'm happy to see you alive as well".

Max felt something wet fall on his shoulder, it smelt like a tear.

Max looked around: "Silvex just come out god dam it".

Marshall: "Who are you talking to Max"?

Max: "You will see in a minute Marshall".

Silvex: "I'm sorry max, it's hard for me, he just as sexy as my Marshall, and I couldn't help myself, he looks..." Silvex held back another tear as he uncloaked, on the ceiling

Max: "How do you think I feel his one of my brothers so but Marshall you don't have to stay like this now"?

Marshall: "What do you mean Max"?

Max walked up to Marshall and placed a paw on him "HEAL" Max's paw glowed and within a minute Marshall was fully healed no more cuts on his body.

Marshall: "Wow I feel great how did you do that Max"?

Max: "I have powers so does the pup on the ceiling his name is Silvex by the way did anyone else from our family live"?

Marshall didn't answer.

Everest: "Yes Max but Marshall you and I are the only ones left now Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble are all dead we know Chase and Skye died last week that's why Marshall is the new boss".

Max: "Wow well I can tell you right now our mum and dad are alive the cats have them in some type of tubes in their HQ I think they also have the others so Silvex, Shadex and I are going to go rescue them and kill the cats".

Everest: "What mum and dad are alive that's impossible".

Max: "I saw it with my own two eyes Everest".

Everest ran out of the room crying.

Silvex thought hard for a minute apon hearing about the dead pups.

Max: "Marshall Do you have the plans for their HQ by any chance"?

Marshall: "Yes we do but if you're going to rescue our mum and dad then I'm coming as well".

Max: "NO YOUR NOT NOR IS EVEREST"!

Marshall: "Why not they are our parents as well".

Max: "Because none of you have powers to protect yourselves like us three do".

Marshall: "Fine then please just being them back".

Max: "We will Marshall I mean it".

Silvex: "...it might anger him, but I don't care..." Silvex Whispered to himself.

Max looked at Silvex "Hey you know I can hear you right".

Silvex grinned.

Silvex: "oh well' it can't be helped"

Max: "Something you want to tell me Silvex"?

Silvex: "that would spoil the surprise, now are we going?

Marshall gave the plans of the cat HQ to Max.

Max: "Thank you Marshall we will make the cats pay for everything that they have done, let's go Silvex we got stuff to do and cats to kill".

Silvex nodded.

Max and silvex walked out the door as they walked down the hallway max saw something on a small TV.

Cat on TV: "Today these three dog will be killed at the HQ so everyone can see what happens to dogs".

Max looked at the dogs and was shocked to see they were his brothers Zuma, Rocky and Rubble all on poles with guns to their heads.

Max: "NO WAY IN HELL SILVEX GET SHADEX WE ARE STOPPING THAT RIGHT NOW".

Max started to run to the closest door to get out.

Max opened the steel door with his powers and flaw right into the skies as he went to rescue his brothers and stop them from dying Max went as fast as he could.

Cat on TV: "And now the time has come to see these fucking dogs die".

Max arrived at the HQ and saw his three brothers on the poles.

Just as he was about to do something, silvex appeared, and the TV cat and Camera cat had turned into bloody corpses, the camera had been destroyed as well.

Silvex freed all 3 from the poles.

Max landed in front of the poles and stood in front of all the cats now pointing their guns at him.

Max: "Shadow you know what to do".

Shadow took over Max's body and channeled power "BEAM" Shadow moved his paw from left to right as a beam came out of it and killed all the cats in the yard.

Max: "Good job Shadow and to you to Silvex".

Silvex: "pays to have time manipulation powers"

Max: "yes I believe it does now Rocky, Zuma and Rubble good to see you all again but I'm teleporting you to Marshall so goodbye" "TELEPORT THREE TO MARSHALL" Rocky, Zuma and Rubble disappeared from the yard.

Max: "Ok then Silvex where is Shadex right now"?

Silvex: "Hmmmmm, good ques-" an explosion was heard from the HQ

Max: "O shit I told him to only go around the junkyard not the fucking HQ shit".

Max bolted towards a door that went into the HQ as he got closer he didn't slow down as he went right though the steel door and into the HQ.

Max: "I must find my mum and dad".

There were corpuses strew all over the place.

Shadex: "498...499...500 bitches dead! Hahaha!"

Max saw Shadex and stopped just behind him: "SHADEX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU WERE POSS TO BE LOOKING AROUND THE JUNKYARD NOT HERE".

Shadex: "what? They said something about Ryder and Katie, so I killed all of them, and even got a key card to the room they're in,"

Max: "Wow ok then did you at least find out where the room that they are in is by any chance"?

Shadex: "Silvex can sense their life aura,"

Silvex took the key card and flew off down a hallway.

Max took off after Silvex down the hallway following close behind him.

Max: "You Knew about this didn't you the whole fucking time"?

Silvex grinned, "That was why I was whispering. Shadex told me about his plan,"

Max closed his eyes "Dam Silvex you should have told me how do I even know I can fully trust you now after knowing you have kept things from me".

Silvex frowned.

Silvex: "I have reasons I keep things secret,"

Silvex stopped in front of a steel door, Max stopped beside him.

Silvex: "Here we are,"

Max didn't wait for Silvex to use the card as he opened the door with his powers and walked in what he saw shocked him. His mum and dad in tubes they had about 50 leads and cords coming out of both tubes including a heart rate monitor.

Max ran over to his mum and dad "Mother, Farther you will be ok".

Tick, tick, tick, tick.

Max: "What is that ticking noise"?

Max looked to both sides of the room there was 50 squares of c4 on each side and a timer in the middle which had 5 seconds left.

Max: "O shit Silvex get Ryder I will get Katie and let's get the fuck out of here".

Silvex had Ryder out in nanoseconds, and dashed out the door with him on his back.

Max got Katie and followed Silvex out Max made a hole in the side of the HQ which he flew out of.

Max: "Silvex this way quickly".

Silvex followed, healing Ryder as he took to the air.

Silvex's power wasn't working on Ryder for some reason he wasn't healing, Max was next to Silvex and saw this.

Max: "I think the cats have done something to them".

BOOM the HQ exposed sending a shockwave over the land.

"YOU FUCKING MUTT I WILL KILL YOU".

Max knew this voice "SCAR Silvex can you take Katie as well this is my fight".

Silvex levitated Katie onto his back with Ryder and flew off towards rebel HQ, Shadex had cloaked and watched Max from a distance.

Max turned around and saw scar, he then landed in front of scar.

Scar: "Who the fuck are you? You fucking dog".

Max: "What you don't remember me at all"?

Scar: "NO WHY FUCKING SHOULD I?"

Max: "You took my parents away from me in front of my eyes when I was younger then you hurt Marshall as he let me get away from you in the junkyard now you remember"?

Scar: "YOU you're the last member of the Paw Patrol besides your mum and dad who should have died ages ago".

Max: "that's where you're wrong I rescued Zuma, Rocky and Rubble from death".

Scar laughed "You really think I would kill them out in the open like that".

Max: "O no their robots aren't they with bombs inside them".

Scar: "Dam that didn't take you long to find out".

Max froze time: "Silvex come in SILVEX"!

Silvex: "what? I thought I was the only one who could freeze time?"

Silvex: "I'm here anyways, what is it?"

Max: "WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW"?

Silvex: "Rebel HQ, why?"

Max: "Find Zuma, Rocky and Rubble right now and see if they are real or not be careful they maybe robots with bombs inside them".

Silvex dashed through the HQ and found the three and quickly scanned them for life aura.

Zuma, Rocky and Rubble suddenly went to attack Silvex as they made a ticking noise.

Silvex quickly created 3 devices and attached them to the bots in nanoseconds. They stopped and all three stopped, and broke down. Silvex then ripped all three apart and grabbed the bombs, and opening a portal into 'the void', threw them in and sealed the portal shut.

Max: "Silvex is everything ok now"?

Silvex: "thanks to Spy's sappers, these bots are toast! The bombs blew up in the void,"

Max: "Good now I can take care of things thanks Silvex".

Silvex didn't reply as he left Rebel HQ.

Max unfroze time and looked back at Scar.

Max: "Your plans have been destroyed Scar the robots and bombs are gone".

Scar: "You fucker". Scar starting running towards Max.

Max readied himself for a fight as Scar tried to punch him but Max moved as he punched Scar hitting him with force sending him flying backwards. Scar didn't have a cut on him but as Max saw him start glowing red as he started quickly flying towards Max. Scar punched Max this time hitting him and sending Max flying backwards into a hill.

Scar: "I have more power then you could ever think of having you fucking little shit".

Max looked at Scar and smiled: "You have no fucking idea how wrong you are scar".

Max started channel massive amounts of power and in less than a minute he was fully glowing golden.

Max: "Now let's see who the fuck is stronger now bitch".

Scar: "Being it".

Max and Scar flew at each other at very high speeds as their punches connected with each other's Max's overpowered Scar's which destroyed him leg and went on to punch him in the face sending him flying into a hill with force.

Scar: "How do you have so much Power you mutt".

BANG, BANG.

Suddenly Max felt pain in his two back legs he had been shot by a cat who was behind him. Max turned his head and waved his paw at the cat turning the cat to dust as Max shielded his legs so he wouldn't lose a lot of blood.

Max: "You fucking cats always play dirty don't you Scar".

Scar: "BEAM".

Max turned around to see a red beam heading right for him.

Max: "Ok fine if that's how you want to end this then so be it HIGH POWER BEAM" Max lifted both front paws as a golden beam came out of them as the two beams hit the shockwave was massive and went over the whole world.

Max's beam was getting closer and closer to Scar and to killing him.

Scar: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I WON'T DIE SO EASLY".

Max: "Yes you will you god dam cat you don't deserve to live at all".

Scar: "You will never find the real Zuma, Rocky and Rubble never ever".

Max: "We will no matter how long it takes we will find them NOW DIE".

Max channeled more power into his beam which in turn made his beam so powerful it. Whipped out Scars beam and as it hit Scar, Max could hear him screaming in pain as his body was being destroyed.

After 1 minute Scar was nothing but dust on the ground. Max stopped glowing gold and fell to the ground as he blacked out he had used way too much power.

Shadex stepped forward.

Shadex: "you okay lightbulb?"

Max didn't respond.

Shadex: "Shadow?"

Still no respond.

Shadex scanned for any sign of life in max.

Max had a very slow heart and was breathing slowly.

Shadex: "damn lightbulb, don't burn out just yet!" Shadex teleported max to Rebel HQ, just in front of Marshall.

Max was breathing slowly still and was becoming very cold.

Marshall: "O MY GOD WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM"?

Everest: "O NO MAX".

Shadex: "He killed scar, but he appears to be weak, I'm not sure if his body will accept my healing,"

Everest started to cry: "Please try I don't want to lose another brother".

Shadex focused on max, slowly, he began to glow in a black color.

Shadex tried to heal Max but his body rejected Shadex's powers but sure enough Max's breathing started to become normal again slowly.

Everest: "Max please be ok".

Shadex: "He's fine, now then, If Chase and Skye are dead. Where are their bodies?"

Marshall: "Their bodies are down in the freezer why you ask"?

Everest turned and looked at Shadex.

A commotion erupted outside the office, Shadex disappeared as a soldier came in.

Solder: "Sir! There is an intruder in the freezer, he's gain possession of Skye and Chase's body!"

Marshall turned to the solder: "WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHO IS IT WE CAN'T LET THEM GET OUT OF HERE WITH THEM BODIES".

Everest ran out the door and down the hallway heading right towards Silvex with the bodies.

Silvex was running down the hallway with the bodies on his back, a shield blocking the bullets from two soldiers who were chasing him.

Silvex: "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"

Everest tuned a corner and saw Silvex running right towards her.

Everest: "SOLDERS HOLD FIRE SILVEX STOP"!

Silvex was running too fast, "SHADEX!" "ON IT!" Silvex disappeared in a flurry of black and purple colors, then reappeared behind Everest and ran towards the front doors.

Suddenly Shadow appeared at the door that Silvex was running towards.

Shadow: "SILVEX AND SHADEX WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING MAX KNOWS YOU HAVE HIS BROTHER AND SISTER'S BODIES TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO OR MAX HAS TOLD ME TO STOP YOU BOTH AT ANY COST".

Silvex stopped just in front of Shadow and grinned. "If you're a shadow, aren't you suppose to know what one looks like?" Silvex turned black and faded away, it was a fake, Shadex had teleported Him outside HQ when he 'Teleported' him around Everest.

Shadow began to fade: "O SHIT NO Max no" Shadow faded as there was a noise was Marshall's room.

Doctor: "SIR HIS FLAT LINING I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SIR".

Marshall: "MAX PLEASE NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO".

Everest ran back down to Marshall's room just to see the doctor working on Max who was flat lined.

Outside HQ... Silvex: "Shadex, is the spell ready?" He had laid Skye and Chase in front of Shadex as he looked through a Coal black spellbook.

Shadex: "You'd think id remember this when I did this in 'Never Give Up', but no, I had to forget!"

Silvex then felt Max's aura fade. Silvex: "Oh shit! I'll be back!" Silvex teleported into the office.

Max was fading fast his power was nearly fully gone after the fight with Scar he had used up way to much golden power. Max's power level was down to 2%, When Silvex appeared in the room.

Everest: "YOU WHAT ARE DOING HERE THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TWO YOUR FRIEND"! Everest was pissed.

Marshall: "Everest how der you talk to someone that way this is not because of him it's because of Scar so say sorry to him right NOW".

Everest turned and ran down the door crying.

Marshall: "But she does make a good point unless you're here to help you can leave".

Silvex: "you'll be thanking me later, and I guess it's time Max," Silvex began glowing silver. Brighter and brighter, he began bringing forth mass amounts of energy and channeling it into Max.

Max started lightly glowing as the power from Silvex started flowing into Max just as his power level reached 0% then it went to 1% Max's body was accepting the power from Silvex.

Max: "T-Thank you Silvex". Max said to Silvex over the connection.

Silvex continued to channel power into max till at 50%, then stops and falls to the floor, panting.

Max opened his eyes and looked at Silvex and talked to him though the connection.

Max: "Silvex I know what you and Shadex are going to do with the bodies of my brother and sister I know you are going too being them back to life".

Max put a paw a Silvex: "Thank you Silvex".

Silvex: "well then, let's not keep Shadex waiting, are you well enough to walk? Or shall I carry you?"

Max: "I'm good to walk, I think". Max got up and tried to walk he took 2 steps then fell over "I guess not".

Silvex levitated max onto his back and walked out the office Silvex: "Marshall? Get Everest and bring her outside the HQ."

Marshall: "Ok but I'm not sure if she will come but I will try".

Max: "Tell her I asked her to come Marshall".

Marshall: "Ok Max". Marshall walked out of the room and went to go get Everest.

Max: "Ok let's go Silvex".

Silvex walked out to the front of HQ, Shadex had closed the book and flying over the bodies. Silvex: "let's wait for Marshall and Everest"

Max: "Maybe that's not really a good idea since they haven't really seen powers like ours maybe we should just do it so they are back alive when they get here so just do it".

Meanwhile back in rebel HQ.

Marshall: "Come on Everest Max wants you to come with me outside to see something".

Everest: "No I'm fine right where I am thank you Marshall".

Marshall signed: "oooo ok I will go tell Max".

Everest: "Now please leave Marshall".

Marshall: "Ok I will come get you when dinner is ready tonight then".

Everest: "Fine".

Marshall walked out of Everest's room as the door closed he heard Everest crying as he closed his eyes and walked out to Max. 2 minutes later Marshall appeared behind Silvex and Max.

Marshall: "Hey guys I'm here sorry Everest isn't coming".

Max: "Ok then".

Silvex: "prepare to be amazed! Shadex?" Shadex: "stand back..." Shadex then yelled these words into the wind.

HEAR THESE WORDS HEAR MY CRY SPIRIT FROM THE OTHER SIDE COME TO ME I SUMMON THEE CROSS NOW THE GRAVE DIVIDE.

Lightning clashed overhead as he finished Silvex could feel life aura surging in Skye and Chase's bodies.

Max: "It will be ok Marshall they are being bought back to life".

Marshall: "Wait what bought back to life really"?

Max: "Yes really".

Marshall watched on.

Slowly but surely...Chase and Skye began to open their eyes. Any wounds were healed, and color returned to their bodies.

Chase and Skye both moaned.

Max and Marshall: "Chase Skye can you hear us"?

Chase and Skye both just moaned again.

Max and Marshall smiled.

Max: "We better get them inside to rest".

Silvex picked up Chase, Shadex picked up Skye, and both walked back into the HQ.

Marshall: "We will take them both to my room right away so they can rest".

Max: "Great idea by the way Marshall how are our parents going"?

Marshall: "They are sleeping and not that badly hurt so they should be fine".

Max: "Thank god for that ok then".

Silvex, Shadex, Max and Marshall got into Marshall's room.

Silvex and Shadex put Skye and Chase onto the bed and tucked them in.

Silvex: "There, what now max?"

Max: "What now that's a good question Silvex we have done what we came here to do so there is really no need for you two to be here anymore".

BOOM the HQ moved.

Max: "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"?

Max bolted outside and was shocked at what he saw.

Silvex followed close behind.

Max was sitting outside and looking at a big fire that was in a town full of cats.

Max half closed his eyes so he could see better after seeing what he did without talking he took off flying towards the fire at max speed. 1 minute later another bang was heard as Max came flying back and crashed into the side of HQ he was knocked out.

Silvex: "what...jus happened?"

Max slowly woke up: "O Fuck that hurt".

Silvex teleported to max's side.

Silvex: "What's happening?"

Max just stayed lying down and looked Silvex: "I couldn't get a good look at it but to me it looked like a massive robot and powers don't hurt or do anything to it so".

Marshall: "No not that".

Shadex appeared and chuckles. Shadex: "Individual, no, but nothing can survive a mixture of black and white,"

Marshall: "This thing may we have heard that the cats have a weapon unlike anything from this world they say nothing can stop it or damage it so I don't know if you guys can stop it they say this thing also has no master and listens to no one".

Max: "Well it sent me flying with just one punch so and that thing is so fucking quick I could barely keep up with it".

Silvex: "Shadex, we might have to..." Shadex: "But we've never tried it before..."

Max: "It drains and reuses it ageist you or makes it go to up wards so if you two are going to fight it be".

Max couldn't stay awake any longer and blacked out.

Silvex: "Then this means..."

Shadex: "We can overload it!"

Marshall: "Didn't you hear him it reuses the power or send it upwards".

Silvex: Not everything can Store INFITE Power, it'll overheat, or explode trying..."

Marshall: "Ok then I will stay and look after Max please you two be careful"

Silvex and Shadex flew off towards the Robot.

Marshall watched over Max while the other two now had to try destroy the robot.

Marshall: "I really hope they know what they are doing".

Silvex and Shadex watched from a safe distance, watching the robot.

Shadex: "Brother? Would removing our inhibitor collars work...?"

Max slowly started to wake up and opened the connection: "Silvex Shadex can you hear me"?

Both: "Loud and clear!"

Max: "If you two are going to try anything I have an idea if you two want to hear it"?

Silvex: "We'd welcome any idea, fire away!"

Max: "Make it rain and I mean rain a fuck load enough that the ground becomes mud the robot may slip over or even sink down into the ground".

Shadex: "Such a powerful Robot would be prepared for something like this, no?" Silvex: "It's worth a try! Come on Shadex!"

Silvex and Shadex began to fly in circles above the robot, dark clouds forming.

Max: "Good luck you two and just so you know the weakest part of that robot is most likely it's"

Suddenly the connection died.

Shadex: "What did he say?!"

Silvex: "Nevermind! Keep going!"

The clouds began to rain on the robot, the ground weakening and turning into mud.

As the ground became muddy the robot looked at both Silvex and Shadex, it then put out its arms and turned them into thrusters as it tried to make itself take off and fly. The robot was already leg deep in the ground.

Max: "Silvex and Shadex stop the rain for a minute I'm inbound and Silvex how hard can you punch"?

Silvex: "If Shadex and I can combine, I can pack a punch with equal force of an atomic bomb," Silvex and Shadex stopped the rain.

Max came so fast as he got under Silvex and Shadex he went upwards right past Silvex and Shadex, Max was going about 900km a minute. Within 1 minute Max was nearing space.

Max reopened the connection: "Silvex now that the robot is wet I need you to freeze the ground this should also freeze the robot and hopefully make him brake able can you do it"?

Silvex: "Ready Shadex?"

Shadex: "Hell yea,"

Both: "HYDRO DISCHARGE!"

The mud began to freeze solid rock.

The robot began to freeze over from the legs up the arms froze which stopped the thrusters as the robot became fully frozen.

Max: "Ok let's hope this works".

Max channeled power which turned him gold right away, as he then started flying towards the robot as he went he reached 9000km very quickly as he kept getting faster and faster, Max had broken the sound barrier and was now a fire ball.

Max: "Silvex Shadex MOVE I'M COMING IN HOT".

Silvex and Shadex looked at each other for a moment before getting to a safe distance.

Max past the two without even seeing them as he was heading for the robot as he got closer the robot looked right at him.

Robot: "You will never destroy me"!

The robot broke one arm free of the ice and went to punch Max, as the arm went towards Max and Max towards the arm the two hit and there was a massive bang as Max destroyed the arm but he was no longer glowing gold as the robot broke his other arm free and smashed Max into the ground with force.

Max: "SHIT".

The robot kept punching into Max on the ground very hit doing more and more damage to Max as Max fully blacked out in pain.

Max: "Silvex hel".

Silvex: "NOOOOO! SHADEX! ZEN MODE!"

Both Pups glowed in their color until they had morphed together, Sildex then charged at the robot at unspeakable speeds.

Robot: "You will never destroy me"!

Suddenly the Robot disappeared from the area as Max was left on the ground bleeding with broken bones and was knocked out he even had blood coming out of his mouth, Max again was on the edge of death as his breathing was so slow it became hard to tell if he was breathing or not.

Sildex shouted into the air, "YOU THINK YOUR INVINCIBLE?! I WILL HAVE YOU CRUSHED INTO A TIN CAN IN FIVE SECONDS FLAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Sildex then turned to max and began healing him, but for some weird reason Sildex's healing wasn't doing anything to Max it looked like power just stopped working on him.

Sildex: "You're not going anywhere,"

The wind blew, and thunder clashed as Sildex floated above Max and began glowing silver, the ground shook. Howling and yelling could be heard.

Max slowly opened his eyes and saw Sildex.

Max: "Sildex I think that thing did something to me for some reason I can't use my powers and by the looks of it powers won't work on me either I need to get to rebel HQ now". Max blacked out again.

Sildex picked up Max and teleported back to HQ, in front of Marshall.

Marshall: "Max! What the hell happen to him"?

Everest walked out from behind Marshall: "M-m-Max nnnnnnoooooo please be ok" Everest cried over Max".

Suddenly another voice came from behind Marshall and Everest.

? "What's going on in here"?

Marshall: "O nothing mum".

Katie walked in and saw Max "M-M-Max what happen to him"?

Sildex was glowing slightly.

Sildex: "Damn robot got to him, I'm gonna beat the living hell out of that thing if it thinks it's not safe from me!"

Katie: "And you are who"?

Marshall: "O right you two haven't meant before mum this is Mmmmm isn't their poss to be two of you?

Sildex: "The robot was very close to killing max, so we activated our Zen mode, I am Silvex AND Shadex, combined into one body, and one power"

Katie: "Well nice to meet you both I'm Max's mother and I have heard that you are the ones that rescued me and Ryder from the cats and bought Chase and Skye back to life so thank you two".

Max quietly: "M-m-mum".

Katie: "Quiet Max you need to rest".

Max didn't even open his eyes but just stayed still and smiled.

Everest: "Can't you heal him or something"?

Sildex: "I could heal him back to full health, but it requires objects that can amplify energy".

Katie stood over Max looking at him "Marshall Do you still have my green stone and your fathers red stone"?

Marshall: "Yes they are in my safe why"?

Katie: "Sildex did Max tell you anything about him having a stone of any color"?

Sildex: "A Blue Stone? You mean..."

Katie: "A Blue stone ok that should work any other information where is the stone now and does it still have power inside of it stuff like that"?

Sildex: "Yes, but it's drained of power, one sec,"

Sildex focused and brought the stone out of Max's body.

Katie looked at the stone: "Right so he also found a power stone and it would have had a being inside it so if that is true then this maybe will work".

Marshall walked back into the room with a green stone and a red stone he put them down in front of his mum.

Marshall: "Here you go mum".

Katie looked at the stones: "Ok then green and red awaken".

Red and Green: "Yes Katie we are here it's good to see and hear your voice again".

Katie: "Same to you both now what can you tell me about the stone on the ground over their"?

Green and Red turned and looked at the stone.

Red: "I don't believe it that's Blue's stone he was the most powerful one of us all and by the look of it he is gone now which means he has given his powers to a chosen one".

Sildex Watched and observed the two other stones.

Green looked at Sildex: "This one is powerful nearly as powerful as Blue was you're a gatekeeper aren't you and you have another side to you a with a somewhat dark past".

Red: "And we know you're not from this world or the one you came from and don't worry about him if Blue past his powers on him as his chosen his nearly a god himself".

Sildex: "Smart beings, Max is indeed a powerful pup, but not strong enough for this robot. If I could the emeralds..."

Red: "That robot we know how to take it down quickly we have beaten lots of them and the cats have about 100 of them of them so we will give you what is needed to destroy them all at once it is a very powerful bomb and will take them all out".

Green: "We will help Max recover take this bomb and go to the big factory just west of here you can't miss it so go destroy them all".

Red placed a bomb on the floor in front of Sildex "It may be small but it packs one hell of a punch just throw it at the building and it will do the rest".

Slidex picked up the bomb and put it on his back, then flew off out a window towards the factory.

Red and green looked at Max and used a healing laser to heal the cuts and wounds on his body so he would stop bleeding and losing blood after this was done everyone just stood around Max and waited for something to happen.

There was a loud explosion, the ground shook as a massive gust blew through the air.

Everyone heard the explosion. Katie: "Sounds like they did it good"

Katie: "Now since the robots are destroyed and the cat HQ is destroyed and Scar is dead us dogs can finely live in somewhat peace"

Sildex returned, and as he landed, he glowed bright, and he split in two, Silvex and Shadex took form as the glowing faded.

Max was breathing normally again and now was just sleeping as Marshall, Everest and his mum went to get some food and let Max rest the two stone were in the room still watching Max as Silvex and Shadex appeared from the glowing. Red: "Great job you two did you get them all"?

Silvex and Shadex looked at each other.

Silvex: "All but one were destroyed,"

Red looked at both of them: "What how could all but one be destroyed what happen"?

Shadex: "It was the one we tried to fight off earlier, it happened to be leaving the factory as we blew it up, god damn bastard,"

Red: "Did you see what way it went at all we don't know if there are more of them out there that was the only factory we knew of so shit"

Shadex: "It's heading our way..."

Silvex: "Remind me why I listen to you when you said, 'Keep quiet about the murder machine?"

Red: "Murder machine what's that"?

Silvex: "Figure of speech, I was talking about the robot,"

Shadex: "We need more power, we don't have enough to enter Zen mode again, Brother we must get the emeralds!"

Green looked at Max then at Red: "This maybe a good time to ask them and see if it works".

Red: "It's up to you we don't know if he has that power inside him or if he has awakened it yet"?

Green: "You know as well as I do that to awaken it you need a shit ton of energy to awaken that power".

Silvex wanted to ask what they were doing, but then Shadex dragged him away and into a portal, closing it as they went through.

Red: "Well looks like they left ok then let's give Max full power and then we will see what this pup is really made of".

Green: "Ok let's do it".

Red and Green started putting massive amounts of power into Max's body as Max reached full power.

Max opened his eyes to see two stones in front of him.

Red: "His waking up Green".

Green: "Good".

Max: "Two stones you two must be the ones that Blue told me about ages ago".

Red and Green both looked at Max: "Blue talked about us"?

Max: "He said that in time I would meet other power stones like him let's see what colors did he say Red, Green, Yellow and Black"

Red: "WHAT HE SAID YOU WOULD MEET BLACK REALLY"?

Max: "Yer I think that's what he said why"?

Red: "Black is the god of all power stone and no one has seen him in like 90 billion years so wow".

Green: "Anyway Blue made you his chosen yes"?

Max: "Yes he gave me everything you had inside him".

Green: "Besides the white form that you can get to have you reached any other forms"?

Max: "Yes I have a golden form that I can change into but it takes a lot of power to use".

Red: "So he has awakened the golden form good then you have the power for what you need to do".

Max: "What do you mean"?

Red: "Right so when you go into golden form you can make something called a god sword this will turn your front right paw into a long golden sword this sword can cut through anything so you will use this to destroy the robot that is heading this way right now we will help you go golden then yell god sword and it will happen".

Max: "Right let's go destroy this fucking thing".

Max got up and went over to the window as an alarm went off in the HQ "BIG ROBOT NEARING BASE EVERYONE GET READY TO FIGHT".

Max: "We need to go now and destroy this thing".

Max, Red and Green flew out the window and towards the big robot.

Max saw the robot: "SHIT he has his arm back that I destroyed dam it".

Red: "It won't matter the sword will fuck that robot over in no time".

Max flew in front of the group of rebel fighters that had got together out the front of the HQ.

Katie: "MAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR HURT GET BACK INSIDE".

Max: "NO MUM I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS THING IT'S MINE".

Red: "Katie his the only one who has the power to make the sword right now so his the only one who can destroy the god dam robot".

Katie: "Ok but be careful please".

Max channeled a massive amount of energy very quickly and turned golden faster than ever before.

Max: "GOD SWORD" as Max said the words his front right paw turned into a long golden energy sword.

Max: "Wow this so cool ok now let's destroy this thing".

Red: "Good now go destroy it".

Max took off at warp speed towards the robot with the sword ready. The robot never even saw Max coming as Max used the sword and cut the robot into 50 pieces in less than a minute the robot was destroyed.

Max went back to base and went to have a sleep in Marshall's room.

Shadex: "We got the emera-"

Silvex: "I think they got it covered,"

Shadex looked at the ground in disappointment.

Shadex: "Darn, we even found all seven emeralds too!"

Max opened his eyes: "Good to see you two again where did you both go to"?

Shadex: "We went to another dimension to pick up a set of items called the Chaos Emeralds,"

Silvex: "We'll hang onto them for now in case something happens, but you can get a closer look at them"

Max: "It's ok I'm so god dam tired but I learn a new power and I destroyed the robot so it's all good now".

Silvex had another Brief case, it was platinum and glowed faintly.

Shadex: "We'll keep our eyes out for any trouble,"

Max closed his eyes again and went back to sleep as Everest and Marshall walked back into the room.

Everest: "Hey Silvex and Shadex".

Marshall: "Hey you two very one is sleep right now as it is like 12am so if you two want to sleep you two can sleep in here with Max".

Both nodded, "Thanks Marshall," Silvex said as Shadex looked out the window.

The night was cold the temperature was about -10 degrees the ground outside was ice. The morning came and the sun came up as Silvex and Shadex stayed awake all night long. Everest and Marshall woke up early and started on their jobs for the day they both slept in another room.

Max woke up around 7am and saw Silvex and Shadex: "Morning you two didn't either of you sleep at all"?

Both shook their heads.

Silvex: "We won't need sleep if we can feed off the energy of the Chaos emeralds"

Suddenly Katie, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Marshall and Everest walked into the room.

Ryder: "Hey son thanks for rescuing us now we know that you have been to another world and your mother and I have been talking".

Max looked at his dad: "About what dad"?

Ryder: "We want you to stay here with us"?

Max's eyes widen as his dad asked the question.

Max: "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I".

Suddenly Max teleported away and appeared on the HQ's roof and just cried.

Silvex Knew where Max had gone, but kept it a secret.

Silvex: "Max teleported away, but I'm afraid I can't sense where he has gone,"

Max was still crying on the roof: "How could they ask that after everything that has happen".

Silvex waited for everyone to leave, when they left, he spoke to Shadex.

Silvex: "I'm going to see Max, keep an eye on the sword and Emeralds"

Silvex teleported onto the roof, sat next to max, and put his wing over him.

Silvex: "There, there, it's going to be okay,"

Max: "How can it be ok my parents want me to stay here with them". Max still crying.

Silvex closed his eyes and comforted him.

Silvex: "Think about it for a while, the decision doesn't have to be made right away. Your heart will Choose the best, and remember, you can easily hop worlds, remember?"

Suddenly the door to the roof opened and Katie walked out onto the roof to see Max and Silvex.

Katie: "MAX HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US WHERE YOU WERE GOING"!

Max turned around to face his mother: "ME HOW DARE I HOW DARE YOU AND DAD ASK ME TO STAY YOU KNOW I HAVE A MATE AND PUPS OF MY OWN BACK IN THE OTHER WORLD WHO I LOVE AND PROTECT SO MY ANSWER IS NO I'M NOT STAYING HERE I WILL VISIT BUT I'M NOT STAYING"!

Katie: "WHAT YOU HAVE A FAMILY OF YOUR OWN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US WELL IF YOU DON'T STAY THEN DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK FOR A VISIT"!

Max's eyes widened as his mother yelled at him more.

Katie: "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T STAY YOUR NO LONGGER PART OF THIS FAMILY"!

Max stared at his mother with an open mouth.

Silvex growled loudly at both pups. "THAT IS ENOUGH! ANY MORE CONFLICT, AND SHADEX WILL BE TEMPTED TO DARK THINGS! Can we not resolve this peacefully!?"

Katie looked at Silvex: "NO STAY OUT OF THINGS THAT DON'T INCLUDE YOU"!

Max: "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ONE OF MY FRIENDS SILVEX HAS SAVED MY LIFE AND BEEN THEIR MORE TIMES FOR ME THEN YOU EVER WERE SO FINE YOU'RE NO MOTHER OF MINE THEN".

Katie ran up to Max and punched him in the face not knowing that the rest of the family was watching them.

Max felt heartbroken as his mother punched him in the face, Max couldn't believe that his own mother had punched him in the face. Shadow took over.

Shadow: "YOU WOULD PUNCH YOUR OWN SON IN THE FACE AND LEAVE HIM HEARTBROKEN YOU FUCKING BITCH". Shadow used his powers and threw Katie backwards smashing her ageist a wall.

Shadow then was hit by Silvex, who was now glowing silver. "ENOUGH! AS A GATEKEEPER, IT IS MY DUTY TO SETTLE CONFLICT! CONTROL YOURSELF SHADOW!"

Shadex appeared with the Chaos emeralds in case things turned sour, He ran to Katie and began to help her up and heal her.

Katie used her power stone and threw Shadex away.

Katie: "HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR POWERS AGEIST YOUR OWN MOTHER YOU LITTLE MUTT".

Max took back over control: "How dare I HOW DARE I MUM I WOULD CHOSE MY FAMILY BACK IN MY WORLD OVER YOU ANYTIME come on Silvex and Shadex let's leave this world goodbye Marshall, Chase, Skye and Everest maybe we will see each other again some time goodbye".

Max turned around and opened a portal back to his world.

Silvex and Shadex stopped as they were about to enter the portal, Silvex had turned his head to say those words.

Silvex: "No Max."

Max: "I WISH I NEVER RESCUED YOU"

Katie: "YOU FUCKING LITTLE MUTT"!

Katie raised her paw towards Max: "POWER BEAM" a beam shot from her paw and went straight for Max.

Max turned around to see the beam heading right for him "O IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY IT FINE MUM" MAX TURNED GOLD RIGHT AWAY AND AS THE BEAM GOT CLOSER MAX RAISED HIS PAW AND STOPPED THE BEAM IN ITS TRACKS AS THE BEAM STOPPED AND DISAPPEARED MAX LOOKED AT HIS MUM IF YOU EVER USE YOUR POWERS AGIEST ME EVER AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE DIE".

Max turned around as the three of them walked through the portal it closed after they entered it. They all came back to Max's world in front of the lookout with Max crying.

Shadex was trembling, growling and glowing a forbidding mix of black and red.

Silvex: "Fuck, that's no good,"

Shadex lunged at Max without warning. But before anything else, Silvex pushed Max out of the way, Shadex tackled Silvex and began tearing at him.

Max was shocked: "Really Shadex I thought you had changed".

Shadex continued his attack, Silvex didn't resist, after a while, Shadex calmed down and began to cry.

Silvex: "Its Fine Max, the conflict was giving off too much dark energy, he had to vent it out some way,"

Silvex: "Rather me than someone innocent,"

Max: "I understand that Silvex, Shadow is right now somewhere venting as well but right now I think I need some time to myself to think of everything that just happen".

Silvex nodded as Shadex licked his brother's wounds. Silvex: "We'll be off then, Shadex grab the briefcases,"

Shadex levitated both the Ciaos emerald Briefcase and the Platinum Briefcase onto his back.

Max: "By the way thank you both for coming with me and helping out I will see you both next time".

Silvex bowed.

Silvex: "Helping a friend, and doing my duties as a gatekeeper Max, anytime."

Silvex opened a portal and both he and Shadex walked through. It closed shortly after.

As the portal closed and Silvex and Shadex went back to their world, Max walked slowly back towards the lookout, the time was 7pm everyone was watching TV including Ryder, Katie, Everest and the 4 pups. As Max walked in the doors everyone turned and looked at him.

Rose: "DADDYS BACK"

Max looked at everyone looking him with tears running down his face.

Ryder: "Max is everything ok"?

Max started walking again and went to a door that went to an empty room, as he was at the doors he turned and faced everyone: "I'm sorry everyone but I need to be alone for tonight thank you" Max entered the room and closed the door behind him.

The 4 pups looked at their mother.

Star: "Mummy is daddy ok"?

Everest: "I really don't know but I hope so".

Ryder: "Something must have happened in his world when he went to rescue his parents".

Everyone went back to watching TV as Everest was worried about Max, about 8pm Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Katie went to bed. While Ryder, Everest and the 4 pups stayed up for a bit longer watching TV Everest and the pups were on the floor the pups were all lined up lying down on the right side of Everest while Ryder was sitting on her left with Skye sitting in Ryder's lap.

Ryder could see that Everest was worried and patted her.

Ryder: "He will be ok Everest just give him time".

Everest: "I hope so Ryder I really do".

830pm Ryder and Skye went to bed as Everest and the pups did the same as they turned the TV off they could hear Max crying and whimpering in the room he went in. everyone was in bed and asleep by 9pm everyone but Max and Everest. Max was still crying and whimpering and Everest stayed awake listening to Max's cry's and whimpers.

It wasn't till 2am that Max had cried himself to sleep and Everest went to sleep as well. Later that morning everyone was awake put Everest the pups and Max who were all still asleep. About 9am Everest and the pups woke up and went to get breakfast, Ryder had already put Everest's breakfast in her bowl as Katie had made the young pups chicken noddle soup for breakfast as they still had not fully gotten over their puppy colds.

Suddenly the door to the room Max was in opened as Max walked out and looked at Everest the pups and Katie still crying.

END CHAPTER 14 WOOF

Ok well I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter please REVIEW. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	15. Chapter 15 Mother's attack

Chapter 15 Mother's attack

So last chapter was very long and I'm happy with the people who reviewed it thank you very much now for chapter 15 the chapters name says it all.

As Max walked out of the room tears still fell from his eyes as he walked through the lookout towards the doors that lead outside.

Everest, Katie and their young pup's watched as Max walked through the lookout crying.

Everest: "Max are you ok"?

Max turned to Everest as he cried more: "I'm sorry everyone I need to be alone today I will be back this afternoon thank you".

Max teleported away just before the lookouts doors and disappeared as Star, Knight, Violet and Rose started to cry.

Everest turned to the pups: "Don't cry I'm sure he has a very good reason for needed to be alone today".

Rose stopped crying as she knew where Max most likely was and ran out the door towards the cliff.

Everest: "ROSE STOP"!

Rose didn't stop as she disappeared.

Max he appeared at the cliff and just looked out over the sea at the calm blue sea.

Max: "Why does shit like this always happen to me what did I do to deserve this sort of shit".

Max started to hum this normally calmed him down.

Max: "I wonder what Silvex is doing right now Silvex you their"?

Silvex: "Yes Max?"

Max: "I need someone to talk to and since you were there with me yesterday can we talk for a bit please"?

Silvex: "Of course we can,"

Shadex: "Hey silvy! You talking to lightbulb again?"

Silvex: "His name is Max Shadex,"

Shadex: "Whatever..."

Max laughed: "O its ok I don't mind if Shadex calls me lightbulb it's sort of a nice nick name since I'm the pup of light and all anyway…. What the".

Max turned around to see Rose standing right behind him.

Rose: "Daddy are you ok"?

Max smiled: "I'm ok Rose just talking to Silvex and Shadex come sit next to me".

Rose sat next to her dad.

Max: "Ok Silvex Rose has joined me so she is sitting next to right now anyway why do bad things always have to happen to me all the time"?

Silvex: "I'm not a hundred percent sure, it might be tests to see if you are the pup of pure light. Only such a being could withstand dark and personal matters well. Something related to the balance effect..."

Shadex fell silent upon hearing roses name.

Max: "O Silvex my life just seems to go down and down with lots of bad things happening I…" Max suddenly stopped talking.

Silvex and Shadex exchanged a worried look before they looked into Max's Universe.

A dark force was covering Max's world stopping Silvex and Shadex from looking into Max's world.

Max: "What the fuck was that o no ROSE GET BACK TO YOUR MOTHER RIGHT AWAY SOMETHING BAD IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN".

Rose looked at her dad with a puzzled looked before starting to run back to the lookout.

Max: "Silv-e-x i-f y-o-u get this….."

3 minutes later Rose arrived back at the lookout to see that Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Ryder standing outside all looking at a big female dog.

Ryder: "What do you want"?

? "I want Max dead".

Zuma saw Rose out of the corner of his eye "ROSE RUN".

Rose was frozen with fear.

? "So your one of his pups then I take it then since he is not here you will die first BEAM".

Chase ran to Rose just as he got to her they both got hit by the beam and thrown back with such force that they went through a tree.

Max: "O no ROSE"

Shadex growled. Shadex: "Someone with a great amount of dark energy has entered their universe!"

Silvex thought hard and pierced the dark energy with a light energy similar to Max's.

Max teleport back to the inside of the lookout.

Everest: "MAX HELP"!

Max ran outside to the front of the lookout as he got out he saw Ryder, Marshall, Zuma, Skye, Rocky and Rubble all lying on the ground he then turned his head and saw that a big female dog was walking towards Everest, Katie and their pups who were hiding behind Everest.

? "Goodbye BEAM".

A beam came out of the females paw and went right towards Everest and Katie.

Max: "NO" Max teleported in front of Everest and Katie and stopped the beam with his powers.

Everest: "Max you're here please stop her she hurt Rose".

Max: "WHAT WHO DARES HURT MY FAMILY AND MY PAW PATROL"!

? "You forgot about me already you fucking mutt I will end you and all your family".

Max: "MOTHER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE"?

Katie (dog) "I'm here to end your life and your family's".

Max: "I would love to see you try".

Back with Silvex and Shadex.

? "If you want to get into his world to help I can help you do so".

A black stone appeared in front of Silvex and Shadex.

Silvex: "Black?!"

Shadex: "Mmmmmm, it suits you very well, I must say,"

Silvex rolled his eyes.

Silvex: "Not important, yes, we must enter their Universe!"

Black: "You are right a dark force is in his world it is his mother and she has both red and green with her I must say but when I take you there the battle that is going to happen Silvex you must let it happen no matter what the snake of Max's world depends on it".

Silvex whined, but nodded.

Shadex: "Better grab some popcorn!"

Silvex facepawed.

Black laughed: "The battle will not go for long but if you want some sure ok now let's go Black teleported Silvex and Shadex as they appeared in front of Max's lookout to see Max eyeing off his mother.

Max: "You fucking bitch you will pay for hurting my family and like I said if I ever saw you again I would kill you well now YOU WILL DIE".

Max powered up going right to golden form.

Silvex watched in awe, Shadex had a tub of popcorn, and was rating it while writing notes about Max's gold form.

Katie: "Max please be careful".

Max: "I will end my mother's life anyone who hurts my family will pay with their lives Silvex I know you're here please heal everyone I will deal with this BITCH GOD ARMAMENT" Max's whole body now had full golden amour on as he also had the sword and a shield.

Shadex: "Ooooo..."

Silvex put a shield around him and everyone else except Max.

Max thought to himself "Please everyone be ok" "NOW YOU DIE BITCH".

Katie (dog) "now we will see how strong you really are MUTT".

Everest: "That's Max's mum why does she want to kill us for"?

Katie: "I'm sure it's just family problems"?

Katie (dog) "NOW DIE POWER BEAM" as a big beam shoot out of Katie's paw towards Max as Max just stood there and used his shield to stop the attack.

Max: "Really is that all you got" Max laughed "Your weak mother even with your two stones I out power you more then you know". The god sword disappeared from Max's right front paw as an orb appeared in his paw "now when I said I would kill you I wasn't joking you hurt Rose and my paw patrol and for that mother no you're not even that to me anymore you bitch".

Katie (dog) laughed "What you to do throw that little ball at me"?

Max laughed "This little ball is a beam that will end you for good you made a very big mistake coming to my world after what you tried to do but now since you did you will DIE here by my paws".

Katie (dog) "DEATH BEAM" another beam came from Katie's paw and went right for Max but as Max put his shield up the beam turned and went around him and headed for Knight the beam hit Knight's shield and went right through it, Max hit the beam just in time but the beam hit Knight taking off his front right paw and half of his leg as well as half of his back leg and whole paw were gone.

Knight yelped in pain then blacked out due to it as Everest and Katie both ran over to him.

Everest: "KNIGHT NO" Everest was pissed off and turned to Max "MAX END THAT FUCKING BITCH RIGHT NOW MAKE HER PAY FOR HURTING OUR PUPS".

Shadex: "OH I LOVE IT WHEN THINGS GO SO WRONG!"

Silvex: "Can it Shadex, that can't be good, Help me heal Knit and put up stronger shields!"

Silvex and Shadex combined their Powers, slowly Knight's injuries were healed, and the shields around everyone glowed brighter in Black and white.

Katie (dog) laughed.

Max turned to her "YOU WILL DIE"! Max moved quickly towards his mother "DUEL GOD SWORDS". The paw with the shield on it turned into another sword.

Max: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

Max got in front of his mother and using both swords sliced her up until there was nothing left of her. Then he returned to Everest and Katie as tears flowed down his face.

Everest: "Max are you ok"?

Max: "I will be soon MASS HEAL" Max's healing powers ran over everyone after he was done he cried "I just killed my mother".

Shadex was about to say something, But Silvex immediately hit him with a frying pan that popped out of nowhere.

Shadex wasn't fazed, but got the message, and glowing black, opened a shadowy portal and hopped through.

Star and Violet laughed as Silvex hit Shadex with a fry pan.

Max smiled: "Thank you for coming Silvex I will take things from here and talk to you later ok".

Silvex's face fell, then he held a small smile.

Silvex: "I am always here for you Max,"

Silvex opened a separate portal and flew thought, both portals closing after a second.

Max watched as Silvex disappeared though the portal as he turned back to his family, Max walked towards Everest crying.

Everest: "Max I'm so sorry but it had to be done". Everest hugged Max as everyone else was healed as they all went back into the lookout to go over everything that had just happen.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so yes I know people want more normal days and there will be more of them starting next chapter so I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW IT I NEED SOME REVIEWS TO READ. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	16. Chapter 16 back to normal

Chapter 16 back to normal

Ok so thanks everyone for the reviews and reading my stories hope you all enjoy reading them anyway let's get right onto this chapter.

It had been two days since Max had killed his mother as the Paw Patrol was having a relaxing day, Max and Everest were having a nice day out with their pups and spending time together as a family. Which thing they needed to have more of since Max had been going off to different words lately and not spending time with Everest and the pups.

The first stop on their day out was the beach so everyone could have some fun playing with the sand and have a swim if they wanted to as. Max and Everest both sat on the sand together they watched their playful pups dig in the sand, swim and play with a ball which they had found.

Max: "O I miss days like this watching them play around".

Everest: "Yer these are days that we need more of as a family out together having fun".

Suddenly Violet yelped as Max and Everest heard her yelp and ran over to her right away to see what was wrong.

Everest: "Violet dear what's wrong"?

Violet was crying as Rose was trying to calm her down.

Rose: "That crab over their nipped her on the paw".

Max looked over at the crab who looked at him and showed him his nippers and nipped them at Max. Max laughed and bought out a sword from his paw. The crab ran away quickly.

Max turned back to Violet as Max and Everest looked at Violets hurt paw.

Violet was still crying.

Everest: "Rose you can go play with your brothers your dad and I will take care of Violet".

Rose: "Ok Mum it will be ok Violet".

Rose went off to play with Knight and Star as Max and Everest took care Violet.

Everest picked Violet in her mouth and took her under a tree to be with her and Max as they rested Everest and Violet drifted off to sleep together as Max kept an eye on the other pups.

Suddenly Max was summoned by god.

20 minutes later he was back on the beach next to Everest and Violet it was like time hadn't moved at all.

After the three pups were done playing and swimming they walked up to were Max, Violet and Everest were lying.

Star: "Daddy is Violet ok"?

Max: "Violet is fine Star now what do you three want to do now"?

Rose, Star and Knight all yawned at the same time.

Max: "Right so you're all tired then ok back to the lookout it is".

Max woke Everest up but left Violet sleeping.

Everest: "What's up Max"?

Max: "The pups are tired so I think it's time to head back to the lookout for a nap".

Everest: "Ok that's a great idea I could really use one as well".

Max picked up Violet and put her on his back using his powers as the family started walking up to the lookout.

30 minutes later they arrived at the lookout and walked to their room Everest and the three awake pups were so tired they lied down on their beds and fell asleep right away. Max put Violet right next to Everest then went outside under the tree.

Max: "Mmmm I wonder where the Paw Patrol are I'm sure they are fine if they needed me Ryder would call now let's have a look at this other word with Rose in it".

Max opened a window into Rose's word and saw the tornados going towards the Paw Patrol.

Max: "Right well may as well help them now".

Max waved his paw and as he did the tornados disappeared.

Max: "Ok now that's done I wonder what Silvex is up to".

Max opened connection "Hey Silvex you awake"?

Silvex: "Yes, as usual, what's up?"

Max: "A lot I got asked to watch over another pup in another word just this morning and have already helped their word once already what you been up to"?

Silvex: "Wait...Say again?"

Max: "Which part about me watching over another pup in another word, me helping them already or what you up to"?

Silvex: "...This pup you're watching...Her name isn't Rose...Is it?"

Max: "Yes it is how do you know her name"?

Silvex: "Lucky guess?"

Max: "Try again this time without lying".

Shadex: "Can it lightbulb,"

Silvex: "Shadex, how many times must i tell you to stop butting in on the connection?"

Max: "Don't tell me you have been told to watch over her as well Silvex"?

Silvex: "Yes, i have."

Shadex: "Silvex, Where's Shadow?"

Silvex: "I don't know, go look around the caves, he spends a lot of time there,"

Max: "Who are talking about and I wonder why god asked two pups with powers to watch over her something big must be planned for her".

Shadow joined the connection.

Shadow: "Hey Silvex hey Max".

Max: "Hey Shadow where the hell have you been".

Shadow: "I just got back from Shelters word helping their Max and Marshall get back safely they are now back at the Shelter safe and sound".

Max: "That's good to hear".

Silvex: "Interesting, i wonder how the Shelter me is doing..."

Shadex: "Silvex, you know Shadow doesn't hang around the caves anymore".

Silvex: "I'm talking to Max Shadex! I don't have time to help you find your crush so you can drool about his body and personality!"

Shadow: "I'm right here and what the hell are you talking about Shadex has a crush on me"?

Max: "I think they are talking about a different Shadow not you".

Shadow: "O ok and Silvex your Shelter self is doing very well right now".

Max: "So anyway I just stopped two tornados in Lifelines word Silvex saving their Paw patrol".

Silvex: "Good for you, now if only Shadex- GET THAT OUT OF HERE!"

Max: "You two want to go and we can talk later because it sounds like you have your hands full with Shadex".

Silvex: "GO ON, I DON'T NEED TO SEE THE EFFECT SHADOW HAS ON YOU!"

Shadex Disconnected.

Silvex: "God, i have never seen a dog who has made my brother so horny before! What is it with Shadow?"

Shadow: "I'm still here you know".

Max: "It's not you his talking about so stop thinking it is anyway Yer must be something big is going to happen to Rose later on if god has two power pups watching over her"?

Silvex: "Indeed, why would he need a pup of pure light, AND a gatekeeper to watch just one pup? Did you know she has powers?"

Silvex: "Also Shadow, you're not the one I'm talking about, there was another Shadow from a different Universe, and things got...Complicated."

Shadow: "Right ok then I'm off for a rest then bye Silvex".

Shadow disconnected.

Max: "Ok now that we are alone again thank god yes I could since her powers when I opened the window into her word not very strong right now but she could become very powerful given time".

Silvex: "Of course, power grows over time. A classic rule of the Timekeepers,"

Max: "So get this I scared the shit out of a crab this morning it was so funny".

Silvex: "Okay then...

Everest: "MAX WHERE ARE YOU"?

Max: "O got to go Everest is calling me anyway talk later Silvex".

Silvex: "...Yea, talk later,"

Max ended the connection.

Max walked back inside and into the room where Everest and the pups where.

Max: "I'm here dear what's up"?

Everest: "Could we talk outside please".

Max: "Sure I'm sure the pups will be fine for a minute or two".

Max and Everest left the room and went outside to talk since they were the only ones at the lookout with their pups no one could listen in on what Everest was about to ask Max.

Max: "So what you want to talk about"?

Everest: "Well since we have had the pup you and I have had no alone time together".

Max: "Yer that's true".

Everest kissed Max.

Max kissed back after 2 minutes of full on kissing they broke.

Max: "O god I nearly forgot what that felt like".

Everest: "Same".

Max: "So what else do you want to ask me"?

Everest: "Mmmmm I have been thinking I want more pups and to get pregnant again".

Max: "Really you want more pups so then we have to get someone to watch over our pups while we go out for some alone time and so we can mate again".

Everest: "I would love that very much".

Max: "Whatever you want Everest".

Max and Everest nuzzled each other than kissed again before heading back inside to their pups.

Max: "Hey how about we ask Ryder if he can watch over the pup's tommow night then you and I can go out together".

Everest: "That's a great idea I would love that very much so".

Max: "I will ask him when they get back then for now let's all just lay down and rest".

Max and Everest went to sleep beside their pups.

2 hours later the time was 1pm as Ryder and the pup's got back from helping Mayor Goodway with some jobs around city hall as Ryder walked into the lookout he noticed it was very quiet inside.

Ryder: "I wonder if Max, Everest and their pups are back or if their still out".

As soon as Ryder said that Max walked out of the bedroom and saw Ryder.

Max: "Hey Ryder goo to see you back".

The bedroom door closed behind him.

Ryder: "Hey Max everyone tired from the day out are they"?

Max: "Yer I'm only up to get some water and maybe some food then I'm going back to sleep myself and I need to ask you something as well after I get some food and water".

Ryder: "Ok I will be waiting here".

Max went off and had some food and water then started to walk back to the bedroom as he did he went over to Ryder first to talk to him.

Ryder: "Hey Max now what did you want to ask me"?

Max: "Well you see Everest want's more pup's so that means she has to get pregnant again which mean we have to mate again and since we had the pups Everest and I haven't really had any alone time so I plan on taking Everest out tommow night so would you mind watching the pups please"?

Ryder: "So you're going to have more pups sure Max I will watch over the pups so you and Everest can have some alone time".

Max: "Thanks Ryder".

Ryder: "No problem".

Max walked off back to the bedroom and went back to sleep with the others.

END OF CHAPTER WOOF

Another somewhat short chapter but I hope you enjoyed reading it so please review and tell me what you think. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	17. Chapter 17 a night out

Chapter 17 a night out

Ok so I changed the rating to T and may even change it again because of this chapter first off thanks everyone for the great reviews of last chapter ok so just a warning this chapter will have a sex part.

That night while Max was sleeping his dreams showed him different worlds.

First he saw a world where the Paw Patrol were all on a ship that was going down.

Second was a world where he saw Marshall very badly hurt and Chase next to him in a bag being carried by a man.

Third was a world where he and Silvex where mating and being dirty together.

Fourth was a world where Skye had given birth to two pups in a vet hospital.

Max didn't know it but he was crying while he slept.

The sun came up over Adventure Bay that morning as everyone started to wake up. Max woke up first and notice he had been crying while asleep, Chase was already awake and was walking around the lookout for his morning walk.

Ryder was awake as well and was getting breakfast ready for everyone.

Max nuzzled and kissed Everest then got up and walked out of the room to see Ryder dishing out breakfast for everyone.

Max: "Morning Ryder sleep well"?

Ryder looked at Max: "Morning Max and yes I did what about you"?

Max: "I had some very weird dreams but besides that I slept very well thanks for asking".

Ryder: "That's good to hear well breakfast is ready if you want some".

Max walked over to his bowl and sat in front of it waiting for Ryder to pour some food into his bowl.

Ryder got to Max's bowl and filled it with food as Max started eating his breakfast as Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble all came in for their breakfast.

Ryder: "Morning pups".

Everyone: "Morning Ryder sir".

Max: "Morning everyone".

Everyone: "Morning Max".

Everyone started eating breakfast as Everest and the pups came out of the room and went to their bowls and started eating their breakfast.

Max: "Morning sweetie".

Everest: "Morning dear".

After breakfast the Paw Patrol went outside to play around as Ryder did some work on his ATV Max, Everest, Rose, Violet, Star and Knight were down at the pup park playing around. Max and Everest where lying under a tree after running around with their pups. While they were lying down their pups were still playing running around the park.

Everest: "So we all good for tonight dear"?

Max nuzzled Everest: "Yes sweetie yes we are all good".

Everest: "That's great we are going to have a great time tonight".

Max: "Yes we are indeed".

The four pups came over to Max and Everest's as the four pups stood in front of their parents.

Everyone: "Mum, Dad were hungry".

Everest and Max looked at each other than at their pups.

Everest: "Ok then I can give you a feed but I'm sorry to say that I will soon start putting you all on other milks because I can't keep feeding you all for your whole lives".

The pups all looked at their mum "Ok but can we have a feed now then please"?

Everest: "Ok" Everest lied on her side and let the pups feed from her while she smiled.

After the pups had finished feeding from their mother they all went back to playing around the park.

As Max and Everest went back to lying down next to each other they both closed their eyes as Everest fell asleep Max kept both ears up and listening for anything.

Suddenly 4 bigger dog's came to the park while Rose, Violet, Star and Knight kept playing one of the bigger dog approached the pups.

"HEY YOU FOUR GET OUT OF OUR PARK RIGHT YOU LITTLE MUTTS".

Star, Knight and Violet started to cry as Rose stood in front of them and faced the dog.

Rose: "No it's not your park and you can't tell us what to do".

"YOU LITTLE BITCH". The bigger dog went to go hit Rose as she closed her eyes.

Max opened his eyes and saw what was going on "Shield".

The bigger dog hit the shield that was around Rose.

"What the hell" the bigger dog went to go hit Rose again.

Max walked over to the pups as another two big dogs joined their friend.

As the now three dog went to go hit Rose they all Suddenly go thrown back as Max walked in front of the pups.

The three dogs then ran back to the fourth dog as he walked up to Max.

The other dog noticed that Max had a pup tag.

"So you're a member of the Paw Patrol"?

Max: "Yer what's it to you"?

"Nothing about it but if you know it's good for you and your little family you will get the hell out of our park NOW".

Max laughed as he turned to his "you four go to your mother this will only take me a minute".

Rose, Violet, Star and Knight went to their mother and turned to watch their father.

"What's so funny"?

Max: "What's so funny that's easy but first question for you what will you do to me if I don't leave this park with my family hey"?

"That's easy I will kill you and your little family".

Max laughed: "Ok then go on try and kill me I dare you".

The other dog called his friends so that all four dogs were now in front of Max all for dog suddenly jumped at Max to attack.

Max smiled as he used his powers and pushed all four dog away and into trees.

The leader got and looked at Max "No you can't be the Paw Patrol's power pup".

Max: "Yes I'm so now I will say the same thing to you me and my family will leave the park because we are needed back at the lookout but if you or one of your friends ever try and hurt one of mine pups ever again the one that try's it will be in pain for the next month got it".

The dog nodded.

Max walked back to his family woke Everest up and the whole family went back to the lookout for the evening.

As the family arrived back at the lookout as the sun was starting to go down.

Ryder was outside with the other pups as the family walked up to him.

Max: "Ok you four tonight Ryder and the pups will be looking after you while I take your mother out for the night so please be nice and don't cause any trouble for them".

Everyone: "Ok Daddy".

Everest: "Thanks for looking after the pups tonight Ryder so Max can take me out we will be back late so have a good night pups".

Pups: "Have a good night mum and dad".

Max and Everest walked off from the lookout and went to Mr. Potters for dinner.

Max and Everest sat at a table as Mr. Potter came out and walked up to them both.

Mr. Potter: "Evening you two out on a date without the pups tonight are we"?

Max and Everest both nodded.

Mr. Potter: "Then what would you like"?

Max: "I would like some meatballs and chips please".

Everest: "I will have some fish n chips please".

Mr. Potter wrote down their order and went inside to start making it for them.

Max: "Wow you know this is the first time you and I have been out for dinner together alone since we became mates".

Everest: "Wow your right well then let's make it great then".

Max and Everest kissed each other on the lips 2 minutes later Mr. Potter bought out their meals and placed them in front of Max and Everest to eat.

Mr. Potter: "There you go enjoy".

Everest and Max: "Thanks we will".

Max and Everest started eating their dinner.

10 minutes later they both had finished their meals.

Everest: "O that was so good and tasted great".

Max: "Indeed mine was great and tasted great as well".

Mr. Potter came out to see if the two pups wanted anything else.

Mr. Potter: "How was it and can I get you both anything else"?

Max and Everest: "It was great tasted great as well and no thank you Mr. Potter".

Mr. Potter: "I'm happy that you both enjoyed your meals hope you have a great night cya".

Max and Everest: "Bye".

Max and Everest got down from the table and walked to the beach to watch the sea, nuzzle each other kiss each other and MATE.

Max and Everest arrived at the beach it was night time so no one was on the beach it was about 10pm when they both got to the beach as they sat side by side nuzzling each other while looking out over the sea.

Max: "The Sea is so calm at this time of night and it's so lovely just like you Everest".

Everest turned to Max: "That's so sweet of you to say Max thank you so much".

Max and Everest looked deep into each other's eyes as they kissed for a full 5 minutes.

Then they broke apart.

Everest: "That was great so Max you ready"?

Max: "Everest if you want more pups I will mate with you whenever you want".

Everest smiled: "Ok then so since this will be our second time you want to do some other things as well"?

Max: "I'm game what did you have in mind"?

Everest: "Well I have always wanted to have someone lick my hole would you do that to me please Max"?

Max was amazed by what Everest had just asked him to do: "Ok Everest whatever you want".

Everest smiled: "Thank you Max ok then let's do this".

Everest got into position and got ready for Max to mount her.

Max: "Ok you ready for this Everest"?

Everest: "Ready when you are".

Max started to slowly lick Everest's hole.

Everest moaned loudly as Max licked her hole slowly.

After 2 minutes of licking her Everest's hole. Everest moaned every time Max licked her hole.

Everest: "Ok Max I think it's time to mate".

Max: "Ok then".

Max mounted Everest and slowly pushed his hard cock into Everest. Everest moaned as she felt Max push his warm cock inside her she loved the feeling of having Max inside her.

Max started trust in and out of Everest's hole hearing her moans every time he pushed in then pulled out.

Max: "You enjoying this Everest"?

Everest moaned: "Yes Max I'm enjoying this your cock is so warm and nice it feels lovely inside me".

Max: "That's good to hear".

As Max kept going in and out of Everest both of them were enjoying this time mating.

After 5 minutes Max let out a massive moan as he cumed inside Everest.

Max: "There you go Everest all my cum is inside you again so you should be pregnant again very soon Everest".

Everest: "That was so great I enjoyed that very much thank you Max".

Max pulled out of Everest as the two of them just lied down next to each other and just watched out over the Sea for 30 minutes.

Max: "Ok Everest I think we should head back to the lookout and go to sleep what do you say"?

Everest was very tired after mating: "Yes I think that's a great idea let's get going".

Max and Everest got up and slowly walked back to the lookout it was about 1am by the time they got back everyone was asleep as they walked into the lookout into their room they saw their pups asleep and joined them as they lied down and fell asleep after a great night.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	18. Chapter 18 loss

Chapter 18 loss

Ok so I see everyone seems to have liked the last chapter so thanks everyone now as Silver hinted yes something bad is coming anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review at the end.

It had been 4 days since Max and Everest mated again as they went down to Katie's so she could give Everest an ultrasound to see if Everest was pregnant again or not.

Max and Everest walked into Katie's shop and saw Katie.

Max and Everest: "Hey Katie".

Katie turned around saw Max and Everest: "Hey you two you here so I can do an ultrasound on Everest to find out if she is pregnant or not"?

Max and Everest: "Yes".

Katie: "Ok you two come with me to the back and we will get started".

Max and Everest followed Katie to the back room where she had the ultrasound machine already set up as Everest got up on the table with Max next to her. Everest rolled onto her back so her paws were up in the air as Katie put so gel on her belly and put the ultrasound on Everest's belly and moved it around.

Katie: "Ok let's see now".

Everest and Max waited to hear from Katie the answer to their question.

A minute later.

Katie: "Great news you two Everest your pregnant again and this time with two pups inside you".

Everest and Max cheered.

Max: "That's great news Katie thank you so much".

Everest just smiled.

Katie: "Now Everest same stuff as last time you will be eating and drinking more sleeping more and when you get to 3 weeks no more missions for you ok".

Everest nodded: "Ok Katie".

Katie cleaned the rest of the gel of Everest's belly as Everest rolled back over and got up.

Max and Everest: "Thanks again Katie".

Katie smiled: "No problem you two take care and come back for checkups every now and then remember".

Max: "Don't worry Katie I will bring her back for checkups".

Everest: "Thanks dear".

Katie: "Ok see you two later then bye".

Max and Everest walked out of Katie's shop and back towards the lookout no one knew Everest and Max had even mated apart from Ryder who was watching over their pups while they went to Katie's.

Everyone was inside watching a movie (snow dogs) as Max and Everest walked in Ryder paused the movie and turned to them both.

Ryder: "Hey you two welcome back your pups are just sleeping after running around a lot they were tired so I put them to bed and they fell asleep right away".

Max and Everest: "That's good to hear".

Ryder: "So how did it go at Katie's"?

Max and Everest looked at each other than at everyone in front of the TV.

Max: "Everest you can tell them".

Everest: "Ok then everyone I'm pregnant again".

Everyone's mouths but Ryder's dropped open.

Ryder, Max and Everest laughed.

Skye: "Are you for real Everest your pregnant with more pups"?

Everest: "Yep".

Everyone: "That's great news Everest and Max".

Max and Everest nuzzled each other.

That evening Max, Everest and their pups were outside playing around the lookout.

Max: "Rose, Violet, Star and Knight Can you four come over here please for a minute".

The four pups: "Sure dad".

The four pups came over and sat in front of their mum and dad.

Max: "Now we have some great news for you all".

Everest: "That's right everyone I'm pregnant with more pups so you all will be getting some new brothers or sisters to play with soon".

The four pups cheered: "That's so cool".

Max: "Now since your mother is pregnant she will be eating and drinking more as well as sleeping more so if you see your mother asleep please don't try and wake her up".

Pup's: "Ok daddy".

Max: "Good ok you can go back to playing again".

Max and Everest nuzzled up to each other as they watched their pups play.

3 weeks later Everest had been doing very well with being pregnant again doing everything the same as she did last time. Max looked after the pups and helped Everest with the morning sickness as he did last time there were times when he had to get Ryder and the other pups to watch over Rose, Knight, Violet and Star because Everest needed taking care off more.

One day but would change everything.

It was 7am in the morning the Paw Patrol had been all called out on a job which just left Max and Everest at the lookout with their pups. As Everest and Max were the only ones awake and with Everest having morning sickness Max took her outside to be in the sun.

As they looked up at the sky suddenly everything went black for Max and Everest.

"Do we want both"?

"No just get the female the other one would kill us if we took him".

"Ok then".

A car drove off from the lookout as Max lied in front of the lookout knocked out and with blood flowing from his head.

2 hours later Katie was walking up to the lookout to check in on how Everest was doing but when she got in view of the front door she dropped her stuff and ran over to Max who was still knocked out on the ground.

Katie went to his pup tag and pushed it for a full 10 seconds which sent a SOS help message right to Ryder's pup pad with a loud noise.

Ryder and the pups were at city hall helping Mayor Goodway with somethings when suddenly.

A loud noise came from Ryder's pup pad it was a noise he wished he would never have to hear.

"SOS PUP'S LIFE IN DAANGER NEEDS HELP NOW".

Ryder stopped walking as the other pups also heard it and ran to Ryder right away as he pulled as pup pad out and saw it was Max's alarm Ryder called Max's pup tag right away.

Katie answered.

Ryder: "Katie I thought I called Max".

Katie: "You did I'm up at the lookout with him right now Ryder you and the pups need to drop everything and get back here NOW and I mean RIGHT NOW RYDER".

Ryder knew it was bad Katie had never sounded so serious before.

Ryder: "We will be their soon Katie" Ryder ended the call.

Ryder: "Sorry Mayor we have to leave right now something is wrong pups let's go right now"!

Back with Everest.

Everest started to slowly wake up she had a massive headache, she knew she was being carried by her collar when suddenly she was thrown ageist a wall with force which hurt her side as she fell to the ground. Everest could see she was in a cage and she had blood coming from her head from being hit earlier on.

Everest also knew she had been taken: "O no where am I"? Everest thought to herself.

Back at the lookout Ryder and the pups had arrived back and saw blood on the ground a lot of it as they entered they saw Katie had Max on a blanket on the floor with bandages around his head.

Ryder: "O my god Katie what happen"?

Katie: "I don't know Ryder I walked up here to check on Everest and found Max lying in front of the lookout knocked out with blood coming from his head".

Ryder: "That's not good, where's Everest"?

Katie: "That's a good question she isn't here so I don't know where she is Ryder".

Ryder sent Marshall to go check on the pups they were all still sleeping but no Everest in the room.

Marshall: "Ryder, Everest isn't in her room".

Ryder opened his pup pad and tried to locate Everest using her pup tag but it didn't work.

Max slowly woke up.

Max: "RY-Ryder".

Ryder got closer to Max to hear him.

Ryder: "I'm here Max where is Everest"?

Max was having a hard time trying to breathe: "She was…..TAKEN pupnapped" Max blacked out again.

Ryder was shocked at what Max had just said.

Chase: "Ryder is everything ok"?

Ryder turned to his pups: "No it's not Everest has been pupnapped and we need to find her quickly since she is pregnant if they hurt her she could loss the pups so everyone get out there and find her I will stay here with Max and the other pups GO NOW".

The pups left the lookout and went off looking for Everest.

Back with Everest.

Everest slowly started to open her eyes to see that she wasn't dreaming she was on cold ground in a cage with two big dog standing in front of her cage.

Everest moaned because she was in pain after being thrown ageist the wall hard.

One of the dogs turned to the other "Better go tell the boss she is waking up".

One dog disappeared up a set of stairs.

Everest was very scared she didn't know what was going to happen all she wanted was for Max to come get her out of here.

The dog returned with a human beside him as they entered the cage with Everest in it as the man walked up to her.

"So you're the bitch that my man pupnapped o this is going to be fun".

Everest noticed her back and front legs were tired so she couldn't move them.

The man picked her up by her collar and smashed her ageist the wall then he looked over her while he had her ageist the wall.

"Oooo so your pregnant looks like about 3 weeks so my man did do a great job" the man smiled.

Suddenly he threw Everest back onto the ground then felt her belly.

The man smiled then laughed as he took his hand away from her belly.

The man suddenly kicked Everest ageist the wall right in her belly area.

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOUR YOU WILL HAVE NO PUPS".

Everest still in pain: "Please no".

The man kicked Everest again as she let out a loud yelp as he kept on kicking her over and over and over again each time in a different place on her body after 5 minutes of kicking her the man walked out of the cage and left Everest lying on the ground in massive pain.

Everest was starting to have a hard time breathing as tears ran down her face.

Everest: "Max help me".

Back at the lookout.

Max suddenly woke up fully as he heard Everest's cries.

Katie and Ryder ran over to Max.

Katie: "Max its ok lay down you need to rest"?

Max: "No I can't rest Everest is crying and in a lot of pain I must go find her".

Ryder: "All the pups are out looking for her right now Max".

Max: "I need to go out there and find her whatever they hit us with has slowed down my healing so shadow get out here".

Shadow appeared: "I know what you want me to do i will teleport her to your shop Katie when I found her".

Katie: "Ok then".

Max had blacked out again as shadow disappeared to go look for Everest.

Katie: "Ok Ryder I'm going to take Max to my shop I can help him better their".

Ryder nodded at Katie: "I will stay here and watch over their pups".

Katie took Max to her shop to help him more and to wait for Shadow to being Everest in.

Back with Everest.

10 minutes later the man returned with a box the man walked up to Everest and placed the box down in front of her as he started to kick Everest again and then stepped on her to make her hurt more as he then picked her up by her collar and put her on a hook on the wall.

The man smiled and laughed as he opened his box while Everest was yelping in pain.

"O it will all be over soon but I'm going to make this slow very slow".

The man took out a needle from the box and started putting holes in Everest very time it went in it hurt more and more each time.

Everest started to bleed more and more as the man stopped after making about 20 holes in Everest around her body including her belly area.

The man put the needle away then pulled out a knife from the box.

Everest: "No please NO PLESE DON'T DO THIS".

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH IT WILL BE OVER SOON"!

The man started to make small cuts on Everest's body as Everest yelled in pain from being cut as more blood dropped from her. After the man was done with the knife he put that away and closed his box.

Everest had blacked out from the pain she was in.

"Good now for the real fun".

The man then broke all of Everest's legs and smashed her paws with a hammer.

Shadow now knew where Everest was.

Shadow: "Shadex come in"?

Shadex: "I'm here Shadow, what's up?"

Shadow: "A lot but I just wanted to tell you that I will sending you some gifts and I want you to make them suffer a fuck load".

Shadex cackled.

Shadex: "Lovely! WONDERFUL! I've been wanting to test that lovely new spell..."

Shadow: "Well there are about 30 of them so have fun I will be sending them in about a minute".

Shadex cackled more.

Shadex: "Awesome, perfect timing!"

Shadow: "And tell Silvex to keep then eye on this world I got a feeling he will be needed soon".

Shadex: "Yes, yes, Mister Goody two shoes..."

Shadow: "ok then I'm off to get you your gifts talk soon".

Shadow ended the talk.

Shadex laughed in an evil tone.

Shadow knocked down the door and rushed though the building killing everyone he saw as he got to the cage with Everest in it the man was holding Everest by the collar and had the knife ageist her belly.

"If I'm going to die I'm taking her with me".

Shadow watch as the man stabbed Everest right though the belly killing the pups inside her right away as they died Everest glowed light gray as she felt Silvex's presence for a second then it was gone.

Shadow: "You fucking asshole".

Shadow killed the man took hold of Everest and teleported her to Katie's.

Katie: "O my god quickly we have to get her to the back room so I can help her right now".

Katie took Everest off Shadow and rushed into the back room to started helping her as blood covered the floor from Everest. Shadow walked over to Max.

Shadow: "O this isn't good Silvex I know you're watching".

Silvex: "Bit busy at the Mo' Shadow, I'll come and help when I'm done!"

Shadow: "Fine I will try keep Max alive until you get here".

Silvex: "Arrgghhh! I'll send Shadex over, see if he can help!"

Shadow: "Ok fine".

Shadex arrived in a flash of Purple and Black.

Shadex: "Yea, yea, yea, I'm here,"

Shadow: "Sorry I know you were most likely have fun with the gifts I sent you but for some reason Max can't heal himself all I know is that he was hit with some sort of stick and now he can't heal and I'm sure Everest won't make it".

Shadex: "Right, so describe this, 'Stick', while I scan Max,"

Shadow: "All I know is that it was a stick the only other thing that I know it that it was fucking white".

Shadex's face paled.

Shadex: "White?"

Shadex was lost in thought.

Shadex: "Let me scan him more thoroughly."

Shadow: "I wonder how Katie is going with Everest".

Max: "Shadow use one of the seeds".

Shadow: "No not unless I have to".

Max moaned.

Shadex: "Seeds? Explain.

Shadow turned to Shadex: "Me and Max when we travel to other worlds we give them a seed which can help their world out but if used in our world can really do anything we want but we only have two left these seeds were given to use by god himself".

Silvex finally arrived, his fur wet and messy.

Silvex: "I'm here at long last,"

Shadow: "That's". Shadow disappeared as Max's heart suddenly stopped".

Silvex: "Shadex! With me!"

Shadex and Silvex stood before Max's body.

Shadex: "He's not going to make it..."

Silvex: "HE MUST LIVE! Shadex, you know what to do,"

Shadex nodded as he sat and closed his eyes, Silvex doing the same.

Black appeared: "You two STOP AND WATCH THIS IS ALL PART OF THE PLAN".

Silvex stared at Black.

Silvex: "THE GATEKEEPER DISAPPROVES OF THIS PLAN."

Silvex's eyes where Pure white.

Black: "I'm not going to fight you Silvex but you may want to look at Max".

Max was glowing rose red.

Silvex: "You will explain now, or we will have a PROBLEM."

Black: "Ok fine when a stone or a chosen's life is in grave danger they have a I guess you could call it a very powerful glow that can heal them or even being them back from the dead this also gives them more power and it's what Max is doing right now so he should be good in about 2 minutes".

Silvex's eyes still glowed white.

Shadex's eyes were open now, they were glowing black.

Black: "You know if you don't believe then just kill me I believe Silvex you will know the right thing to do".

Silvex lowered his head as his Eye's pulsed Black, Shadex stared at black.

Suddenly Max moaned: "What happen"?

Silvex: "State your condition Max,"

Max: "I feel fucking great no pain or anything".

Katie suddenly ran into the front of the shop and saw everyone.

Katie: "HELP SOMEONE I NEED ONE OF YOU TO HEAL EVEREST RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO LOSS HER"!

Silvex: "SHADEX, WITH ME,"

Both rushed past Katie and into the back room.

Katie rushed back in behind them.

The back room was covered in blood from Katie helping Everest.

Katie: "Please you two save her".

Max walked in and saw Everest: "E-e-e-e-Everest nnnnnnnooooooo" Max started crying seeing his mate like this".

Silvex and Shadex started hovering over Everest, both brightly glowing their color.

While Silvex and Shadex helped Everest Katie went over to Max.

Katie: "Max I'm so sorry but Everest lost the pups and she can't get pregnant ever again".

Max was in shock from hearing this then broke down running into the front area of the shop.

Silvex and Shadex both sent Power beams into Everest's body, rapidly healing her wounds.

Everest started breathing on her own again as her stats returned to normal.

Katie: "Thank you both for healing her".

Silvex and Shadex landed, both stopped with the eye glows.

Silvex: "If only you and Max knew what really happened..."

Katie: "Anyway I will take care of her from here thank you both again and see you next time".

Silvex seemed hesitant to go after such an event, but eventually, Shadex spoke up. Shadex: "Silvex, we need to get back to Apollo and Artemis!" The two hopped through the portal and it closed as they left.

Katie took care of Everest as Max was still crying in the front part of the shop.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Ok so tell me what you think hope you enjoyed it and a new story will be out soon. LPP OVER AND OUT


	19. Chapter 19 the nearing of the end

Chapter 19 the nearing of the end

Ok so I'm planning on ending family on chapter 20 so yes a new story will replace this one so keep then eye out for that one after this one hope you all enjoy this chapter.

It had been 2 weeks since Everest had lost the pups her and Max had been going and talking to Katie every day since then. Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol had been taking care of Rose, Violet, Knight and Star for them since it happened Ryder and the other pups were very worried about Max and Everest.

Marshall: "Ryder do you think they will be ok"?

All the pups looked at Ryder.

Ryder: "I hope so pups they have been though a lot with them losing pups and Everest nearly dying I really hope they will be ok".

The pups all looked at Ryder still then went outside to play with Rose, Violet and Star, Knight was lying under a tree sleeping.

Max and Everest were down at the beach sitting on the sand together looking out over the water.

Max: "You know the others are worried about us".

Everest: "I know but it's not something that we just get over like that it will take time for us to get over something like this".

Max: "Indeed it does it's not an easy thing losing pups and getting over it".

Everest and Max just lied down on the sand.

Meanwhile back at the lookout Violet and Star were still playing with Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and Skye while Rose was inside watching TV by herself when Ryder came in and sat next to her and softly patted her.

Rose moaned she loved being patted.

Rose: "Ryder that feels so nice".

Ryder: "So then why are you in here all alone when you should be outside playing with the others"?

Rose: "I just don't feel like playing right now".

Ryder: "You're worried about your Mum and Dad aren't you"?

Rose: "Yes I'm".

Ryder: "Don't worry Rose they will be ok it will just take some time".

Rose: "I know I just hope it doesn't take much".

BRAKING NEWS!

Ryder and Rose looked at the TV.

Newsperson: "We have just learned that the meteorite that is heading for earth has picked up speed and will now hit earth in 4 weeks".

Ryder: "WHAT 4 WEEKS O NO"!

Rose: "Ryder are we going to die"?

Ryder looked at Rose: "I don't know Rose I really hope not".

Max and Everest walked inside the lookout without anyone outside noticing that they had walked past them.

Ryder turned around when he heard the door and saw Max and Everest.

Ryder: "Hey you two can you come over here for a minute please".

Max and Everest: "Sure Ryder".

Max and Everest walked over to the TV and saw Rose lying next to Ryder.

Rose: "Hey Mum Hey Dad".

Max and Everest: "Hey sweetie".

Ryder: "Max the meteorite that was going to hit in 10 months now is going to hit in 4 weeks".

Max looked at Ryder: "4 WEEKS ARE YOU SURE"?

Ryder: "Yes".

Max: "Dam ok then I will have to go talk to Silvex then right away and update him I will be back later on ok".

Everyone nodded.

Max kissed Everest: "See you soon dear".

Max teleported to the cliff.

Max opened a connection to Silvex.

Max: "Silvex you awake"?

Silvex: "Yea, I'm awake, what's up?"

Max: "You remember that meteorite I told you about that is going to hit earth in like a year"?

Silvex: "Yea..."

Max: "Well it has gotten faster and will now hit in 4 weeks".

Silvex huffed.

Silvex: "So now what?"

Max: "I had a dream 2 night ago that showed me in like a crystal form so I believe I can go into another power form and hopefully this one will give me the power to stop it but".

Silvex: "There's a catch, isn't there?"

Max: "I don't know if there is a catch but I'm more worried about if I have the power to go into the new form or not".

Silvex: "Okay then,"

Max: "So a day before it is poss to hit I would like you to give me as much power as you can please I may only get one shot at this so I will be giving it everything I have".

Silvex smiled and nodded.

Silvex: "I'll do my best,"

Max: "Also one more thing Silvex if I don't make it back will you please watch over my Everest and our pups please".

Silvex: "You have my word Max,"

Max: "Thank you Silvex you're a great friend".

Silvex didn't respond, the connection was hazy and dark for a minute before he replied.

Silvex: "Yes, of course,"

Max: "Thanks".

Max ended the connection as Black appeared beside him.

Black: "So what you're not going to tell him what you're really going to do"?

Max: "No because if I did he would not give me the power I need to do it and save my world from that thing".

Black: "You will have my power as well remember but doing this we both may die from it or god knows what will happen".

Max: "I will give anything to save my world Everest, Rose, Star, Violet, Knight and the Paw Patrol even if it means me dying".

Black: "We will see while the time comes".

Max: "Indeed we will".

Back at the lookout everyone was just watching TV as they all fell asleep one by one.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Ok so yes this one was a short chapter yes but only because I'm planning on next chapter being very big. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	20. Chapter 20 the end of the world or is it

Chapter 20 the end of the world or is it?

Ok so this is the last chapter of family or is it question you can all think about but for now reviews wow great reviews from 19 thanks everyone and titan no thanks I have so much planed that I can't do anything else so without keeping you all waiting any longer here is chapter 20 of Family.

With only 3 weeks and 6 days left until the massive meteor was due to hit earth Ryder and the Paw Patrol didn't know what to do Max and Everest spent all the time they could with their pups and each other. Everyone was worried about the meteor coming towards earth.

3 weeks and 1 day left.

A big truck with green camo on it pulled up out the front of the lookout as about 20 army people with guns got out and walked into the lookout.

Ryder and the pups all were watching TV when the army people walked in everyone turned as Ryder got up.

Ryder: "Can I help you all with something"?

A big man came in behind the army people.

"Are you Ryder leader of the Paw Patrol"?

Ryder: "Yes and who are you"?

The man walked up to Ryder.

Ross: "My name is Ross I'm here on behalf of the president of the US I hear you have a pup with powers is this true"?

Ryder: "You mean Max yes".

Ross: "I need to talk to this pup right away please".

Ryder: "That's up to him".

Ross: "What do you mean"?

Suddenly the guns all the army people were holding disappeared.

Ross: "What the hell"?

Ryder: "O your about to meet Max".

Max, Everest, Rose, Knight, Star and Violet were outside the lookout.

Max: "MOVE".

The army people moved at of the pup's ways as they walked into the lookout.

Ross was shocked at what he had just seen.

Ryder: "Max".

Max: "Yes Ryder"?

Ryder: "This is army person Ross and he would like to have a talk to you about the meteor".

Max looked at Ross then back at Everest.

Max: "Dear can you please take the pups into the bedroom for a rest they look tired".

Everest: 'Sure sweetie".

Everest and the pups went into their bedroom for a rest while Max and Ross went outside to talk.

Max: "So what you want"?

Ross: "You know about the meteor that's going to hit earth right"?

Max: "Yer I know about it and I know where you're going with this".

Ross: "So you know that I'm going to ask you to try stop it"?

Max: "Yes I know I already plan on stopping it a day before it hits so don't worry it's not going to hit".

Ross: "Good thank you".

Max: "I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it so my family lives and doesn't die that's the only reason I'm doing it".

Ross: "Whatever the reason you're going to stop it so good luck with it".

Max: "Thank you o by the way if you or your man ever hold or have a gun in front of my pups they will hurt anyone who has a gun".

Ross: "Noted".

Max and Ross went back inside the lookout.

Ross: "ALRIGHT MAN LET'S MOVE OUT".

Ross and the army people left the lookout leaving Max and everyone else to watch TV and for Everest and the pups to sleep.

Ryder: "Max what did Ross want to talk to you about"?

Max: "About stopping the meteor as I thought". Max sounded very worried.

Ryder: "Are you ok Max you sound worried".

Max looked at Ryder: "That's because I'm what if I can't stop it from hitting earth"?

Ryder walked over and patted Max on the head: "You will be able to stop it don't worry about that you will save everyone".

Max: "Thanks Ryder I will do my best".

Max went and joined Everest and the 4 pups in the bedroom where he went to sleep right next to Everest.

2 weeks and 2 days left.

Ryder and the Paw Patrol had been ran off their feet with people calling to come meet them and get photos before the end of the world. Max and Everest had been watching over their pups more and more but more important is that Max had been teaching Rose, Violet, Star and Knight to use and control their powers.

Max: "Ok you 4 have done outstanding there is not much more I can teach you but I will teach you all I can so one day you 4 will became this worlds super pups then super dogs".

Pups: "Cool".

Max: "It is a hard job but I'm sure you four will work together and save people and keep working with Ryder and the Paw Patrol".

Max went off while the pups trained using their powers and skills improving very time they used any power that they had.

Max walked to the cliff and looked at over the sea then up at the sky.

Max: "There is no way I can ever tell them the truth about what is going to happen when I stop that meteor".

Black appeared beside Max: "You know you could just ask Silvex and Shadex to help you then there would be no problem what so ever".

Max: "I could but no Silvex has helped me more than enough times I can't keep asking him to help me whenever I need it".

Black: "O Max I have lived a very long life and have seen people and pups like you a lot but none as powerful or as protective as you".

Max: "Black I have been meaning to ask you something".

Black: "What".

Max: "You stones pick a chosen so do chosen's become stones"?

Black: "Yes they do but Max when you turn into a stone your power goes up so much".

Max: "Will I ever get to meet or be with my family again"?

Black: "Yes you will Max would you like to see something"?

Max turned to Black: "Sure".

Black starting glowing then before Max's eyes Black turned into a copy of Max.

Max was shocked: "What how"?

Black: "I'm guessing your shocked well the truth is Max I'm this worlds you just with different eyes".

Max's mouth dropped to the ground when he heard this.

Max: "Really you are this worlds me"?

Black: "Yep not even Silvex knows about me".

Max: "Wow I find that hard to believe but ok then".

Black: "It's because I have been time traveling though time and space helping whenever I can".

Max: Wow that's so cool".

Black: "So yes you will have the power to stop it you just have to believe in yourself and it will work".

Max: "Ok then I will I will do it and save everyone on this world".

Black: "Good now I must go I will see you soon". Black turned back into a stone a disappeared.

Max: "Ok then just in case I don't make it may as well write a letter for everyone".

Max used his powers and made some paper appear as what he thought went onto the paper.

2 hours later Max had finished his letter and used his powers to make it appear just after he had stopped the meteor.

Max went back to the lookout and spent more time with his family.

4 days to go.

So with only 4 days to go till the meteor was due to hit earth and 2 days to go until Max was going to try stop it reporters and people came to Adventure Bay to wait and either see the world saved or their last moments.

Max was up the top of the lookout looking out over Adventure Bay.

Max: "I can't believe time has gone so quickly and now it will soon be time to go stop this meteor and save everyone".

Ryder walked out the doors of the lift and saw Max.

Ryder: "Hey Max what are you doing up here"? Ryder walked over to Max.

Max turned and saw Ryder: "O Hey Ryder I'm just looking at over Adventure Bay and thinking about some things why are you up here"?

Ryder: "I'm just doing some work on the lookout to keep myself busy the others are all playing pup-pup bogie 2 on the TV down in the main room".

Max: "What about Everest and our pup's"?

Ryder had to think: "Everest told me she was going out for a bit with the pups down to the beach".

Max: "That's good they need to have some time to them self's".

Ryder: "Max we all believe in you".

Max smiled: "Thanks Ryder I will do my best to stop it".

The next day was hard Max went around town and helped everyone he could before going to sleep for tommow was the day that everything would change.

Max woke up at 5am the day he was going to stop the meteor from hitting earth. Max walked outside and sat in front of the lookout and just looked at it.

Max thought to himself: "Wow I may never see this ever again dam".

Suddenly Everest walked out of the lookout.

Everest: "Hey dear why are you awake so early"?

Max: "Morning Sweetie I just couldn't sleep any longer so I came out here for some air".

Everest walked up to Max and kissed him Max returned the kiss 3 minutes later Everest broke the kiss.

Everest: "That was your good luck kiss now I'm going back to bed".

Max: "Thank you and ok".

Everest went back to bed leaving Max to look at the lookout alone.

Max looked at the lookout for a very long time before he knew it the time was 8am and the others were getting up and getting breakfast.

Max walked into the lookout and had breakfast with the other along with Everest and the pups.

Ryder: "Ok everyone we all what today is today Max is going to go stop the meteor and save everyone so I want everyone to wish him luck".

Everyone: "Good luck Max".

"Good luck daddy".

Max had a tear I his eye as he heard his pups say good luck to him.

Max: "Thanks everyone I will stop it no matter what".

After breakfast everyone went outside the lookout and onto the grass area as the time got closer.

Ryder: "So Max you ready"?

Max: "No I need Silvex for some power".

Ryder: "O Ok then".

Max: "Silvex it's time".

Silvex: "What?"

Max: "I need that power I asked for before to go stop the meteor".

Silvex's heart literally stopped for a minute. Then, struggling to form the words...

Silvex: "Of course Max,"

Max: "Thank you Silvex".

Silvex opened a portal and flying through, he landed next to Max.

Max: "Hey Silvex".

Silvex only nodded and got ready, a few tears streaming down his face.

Max: "What's wrong Silvex"?

Silvex glowed and cleared his mind of emotions.

Silvex: "Nothing, just dust in my eyes. Are you ready?"

Max: "I'm ready let's do this".

Silvex sat down and hummed as he meditated. Soon, Max could feel mass amounts of energy being directed at him.

Max could feel all the power he was getting as he went into gold from right away he then started channeling all his power.

Max: "Here goes nothing".

Max soon turned purple then red then orange by this time he had a force of power going around him that strong it was like an f5 tornado.

Max channeled power one more time and with the power he was getting from Silvex he turned into crystal from.

Max: "Wow that was nuts".

Silvex wasn't paying any attention, as all he was doing was meditating, and channeling more power to Max.

Everyone gasped at Max's new from as Max walked over and put a paw a Silvex.

Max: "You can stop now Silvex I'm good now".

Silvex stopped, but still sat there, meditating with his eyes closed.

Max: "Thank you for everything friend".

Max turned to everyone: "Well the time has come" Max took off his collar and gave it to Ryder.

Ryder: "Max why are you taking this off"?

Max: "It won't work in outer space and it will only slow me down, I will see you all soon ok".

Everyone: "Good luck Max".

Max got ready to take off as he looked at Silvex one more time.

Silvex opened his eyes. He was meditating to keep his emotions in check, as to not get in the way of Max.

Silvex: 'I know what you're going to do. And I know you won't make it. I wish there was more i could do. But everyone has that time in their life. The time, the time that has come, for us, to die.' He thought to himself.

"O it's not his time to die just yet Silvex nowhere near it".

Silvex: "But it's true. His time may not be today... But that doesn't mean it can be tomorrow. Or the next week. Or the next month. Or the next year. And all I can do, is watch."

Black: "Silvex you may not know it but you have already made sure that he will live today just keep then eye on the world with the pup you are poss to be watching over".

Silvex: 'In the end... It doesn't even matter...' With that, silvex brought up a mind block, forcing black out of his mind. A tear ran down his face as he watched Max with little emotion as possible.

Suddenly Max's powers increased 1000x as he looked up and disappeared leaving a line of white behind him.

Max: "Goodbye everyone" Max thought to himself.

Silvex heard that. But didn't say anything as he looked up at the sky.

Max: "Silvex I know you can hear this we will meet again but there is something you need to know about Black he is this worlds Max".

Max was nearing the meteor quickly and didn't have much time.

Silvex: 'You mean...? No... No, just, I'll figure it out on my own.'

There was no responds from Max as he hit the meteor with everything he had the meteor was see able from earth but now all that could be seen was nothing of it Max had destroyed the whole thing in one go.

Silvex stopped blocking his emotions as he cried out and broke down into sobbing.

Suddenly a letter appeared in front of Silvex it red please give to Everest.

Silvex, wiping tears away with his wings, levitated the letter and turned to the PAW Patrol.

Silvex: "Everest, this is for you..."

He handed the Husky the letter.

Everest looked at Silvex then took the letter off him and opened it.

Dear Everest and everyone if this letter has appeared then sadly I'm gone no longer in this world I'm so sorry for not telling everyone what I was going to do it was hard enough to keep it from you my dear and our pups for now I wish you all the best in life I believe we will see each other again soon thank you everyone for being my friends.

From Max.

Everest was holding Max's collar in her paws as she bolted inside crying.

Silvex was still crying, silently now as tears fell off his face and into the earth.

Ryder: "Silvex is he really dead"?

All the pups turned to Silvex every one of them crying.

Silvex shook his head, knowing he could not give them false hope.

Silvex: "He walks with us, no longer."

Ryder: "I think we all need to have some time to our self's thank you for everything Silvex goodbye".

Ryder and the pups all went back inside the lookout but Rose stayed outside and just looked up at the sky.

Silvex sat next to Rose.

Silvex: "Rose? Are you okay my dear?"

Rose smiled at Silvex: "Yes I'm fine thank you Silvex because I know his alive somewhere out there he is alive right now".

Silvex nodded.

Silvex: "Don't tell anyone else, but your father is alive. He's just not going to be around for a long while."

Rose: "I already knew that I heard him talking about his plan on the cliff so that's why I'm not sad like everyone else because I know he will come back and I will see him again".

Silvex: "But the question is, can you live for longer than a hundred years?"

Rose: "We will find out won't we anyway I'm going to go inside for a sleep and I also know he asked you to watch over us while his gone so thank you".

Silvex smiled sadly.

Silvex: "Yes, I will watch over you Rose. Rest easy,"

Rose smiled as she walked back inside the lookout and to the bedroom where she went to sleep.

Silvex was left outside all alone.

Silvex gazed up at the moon, tears still streaking down his face.

Silvex: "Oh Max, why? Why did you have to leave now? Especially when my darkest hour is approaching..."

Suddenly a letter appeared in front of Silvex.

For Silvex.

Silvex opened the letter.

The letter red.

To Silvex the one who always helped me when I needed it the most please don't cry over me you know I'm not dead so also please watch over my family like you said you would we will meet again Silvex maybe not in the from you remember but we will meet again and remember I WILL BE BACK

From Max.

Silvex let out a small smile before he folder up the folder, and the teleported away.

END OF CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	21. Chapter 21 what happen after

Chapter 21 after what happen

The day after Max saved the world everyone Everest was still crying in her room over the loss of her mate. Ryder and the other pups including Rose, Violet, Star and Knight were getting very worried about Everest she had been in her bedroom ever since the whole thing happen.

Ryder: "So everyone I was thinking of building a Paw Patrol memorial hall for Max and everyone else when you all pass away".

Everyone looked at Ryder then smiled.

Rocky: "Ryder that's a great idea I will you however I can".

Everyone else: "So will we Ryder".

Rose looked at Ryder: "Ryder does that mean you are going to be putting daddies pup tag in their"?

Ryder: "Yes I will be but I will be making another one since I don't think I can get the other one away from Everest".

Everest's bedroom door opened and she walked out.

Everest: "I want to help with it and you can put his pup tag in there I will give you this one".

Ryder: "You sure Everest"?

Everest: "Yes I'm sure Ryder it would be what he wanted to happen".

Everest started to cry as Rose and the other three pups walked over to their mother and started to lick her face.

Everest: "Thanks kids".

Ryder: "Ok then I already a have place to build it right beside Katie's shop".

Everyone cheered.

Everest: "That's a great place to build it Katie was Max's first friend here and he will always be near her he will love it".

Ryder: "Ok then everyone let's go get started on building it then".

Everyone cheered as they all ran out the door and started building the hall.

1 week later.

Ryder: "There we go everyone all done we have pictures of Max and all of you inside and in the middle we have Max's collar in a glass box everyone will be able to see it".

All the pups smiled seeing it all done and finished even the 4 young pups and Everest cheered seeing the whole thing finished and with all the pictures and Max's collar inside it bought smiles to everyone's faces.

Everest: "Max would love this if he was here to see it" Tears were running down Everest's face as she smiled.

Rose: "Yes he would Mum".

Star, Knight and Violet all smiled.

Ryder: "Ok everyone it's time to open it to everyone".

"Ok Ryder".

Ryder and the other pups all walked outside onto the stairs of the hall where a red ribbon was waiting to be cut the mayor was standing beside the ribbon as Ryder turned to Everest.

Ryder: "Everest since Max was your mate you can cut the ribbon".

Everest: "How about the pups and I do it then since we were his family".

Rose, Violet, Knight and Star all walked up beside their mum as they cut the ribbon together and opened the Paw Patrol memorial hall for everyone to enter and have a look around.

As the ribbon was cut lots of people rushed in to have a look around the hall as Ryder and every pup stayed around for abit then went back to the lookout and went to sleep.

Rose was the only one who didn't go to sleep as she sat outside and looked at the stars in the night sky.

Rose: "I know you're out there somewhere dad and you will come home someday and love the hall we built".

Rose sat outside looking at the stars from 8pm till 3am in the morning thinking to herself then she went to sleep.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so yes a short chapter I know but I hope you all love it. Please review it. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	22. Chapter 22 pup napping

Chapter 22 the pup napping

Ok so yes I know I haven't updated my stories in a while but I'm slowly started to again so here is the next chapter of family hope you all enjoy.

It had been a week since the Paw Patrol memorial hall was opened lots of people had come to see it and the collar of the pup that saved the world. Rose, Violet, Star, Knight and Everest visited every day and spent mostly all day down their having photos with people. Everything around Adventure Bay had been peaceful over the last week the only thing the Paw Patrol had to do was help Alex with his tree house and a blackout that's it.

Rose was laying under the tree outside the lookout thinking of when her dad was going to return when Marshall came over.

Marshall: "Hey Rose mind if I lay next to you and talk"?

Rose smiled "I don't mind at all Marshall go for it".

Marshall Lied down next to Rose "Rose are you ok? You lay under this tree every day about this time"

Rose giggled "I'm fine Marshall Thanks for worrying about me but I just love lying under this tree and waiting for the day my dad returns home to us".

Marshall smiled "It's great that you still have hope Rose never loss that hope".

Rose smiled more "I never will Marshall".

Marshall and Rose talked for a very long time under that tree.

Ryder: "Dinner time everyone come get it while it's nice and hot"!

Marshall and Rose bolted inside they didn't know they had been talking for 3 hours. As everyone started eating their dinner Ryder stood up in front of everyone.

Ryder: "Ok everyone keep eating but listen as well I have some bad news. I got a call from Australia a navy ship of theirs has been suck just off Adventure bay. Now Rose, Knight, Zuma and Skye I want you four to go out and check it out and help any people still alive back here to the lookout from their Marshall will help them everyone else standby I may need you all".

Everyone nodded as they kept on eating their dinner.

As Rose, Knight, Zuma and Skye finished their dinner and went to get ready it was becoming dark outside so this was going to be a night mission. Ryder always sent two or more of Max and Everest's pups on night missions for safety.

Zuma and Skye went down and got their pup houses ready for a night mission. This involved putting high powered lights on their pup vehicles. As Rose and Knight could fly and see in the dark they didn't need to do anything to get ready 20 minutes later. Rose, Knight, Zuma and Skye all meant up down the bottom of the lookout with Ryder.

Ryder: "Ok then you four ready to go"?

All four pups: "Yes Ryder Sir".

Ryder: "ok then be safe we will be ready with any people you being back".

Zuma got in his hovercraft and drove off with Knight Close by to him as Skye took off with Rose flying next to her.

Rose and Skye flew on ahead of Zuma and Knight.

Rose: "We will see you their Knight and Zuma".

Knight: "Ok but remember be careful".

Rose: "We will be".

Rose and Skye flew for 2 hours before they started to see anything that looked like parts of a ship then they came to the main area both Rose and Skye were shocked at what they saw.

Rose: "What the hell happened here nothing normal could have done this much damage".

Skye didn't say anything at all

Rose saw the look on Skye's face "Its ok Skye I will go have a look for anyone that is alive myself you stay up here".

Skye nodded.

Rose flew down to the water and went over everyone she started to think she wouldn't find anyone alive at all. Until she find a boy lying on a piece of wood just floating in the sea. Rose flew over to the boy.

Rose: "His alive good Rose to Knight Return to lookout with Zuma we have searched only one alive will bring him back now with me".

Knight and Zuma: "Copy that".

Rose picked the boy up and took him up to Skye.

Skye: "Is he alive Rose"?

Rose: "Yes he is alive I will put him in the back of your vehicle and you should hurry and get him to Marshall".

Skye nodded.

Rose put the boy in Skye's vehicle but as Skye was flying away a massive dark object was thrown at Skye. Rose blocked it.

Rose: "Skye get going now I will try stop whatever threw that at you".

Skye nodded and started heading back to the lookout as whatever it was hit Rose sending her smashing into the water.

Rose: "I won't die that easily whatever you are".

Their Rose fought the beast or whatever it was Rose fought for 5 minutes before flying out of the sea and back to Skye.

Skye: "Are you ok Rose"?

Rose: "Yer some cuts here and their but I'm ok whatever that thing is its tough very tough even for me come on let's get back to the lookout"

Skye nodded as another object came flying at Skye's vehicle this time Rose teleported herself, Skye, the boy and Skye's vehicle back to the lookout appearing out the front just as Zuma and Knight arrived back at the same time.

Knight: "Rose are you ok"?

Rose had a massive cut on her rear left leg but wasn't bleeding at all.

Rose: "I'm not ok I will need to heal myself for a bit before doing anything else".

Ryder had already come and taken the boy inside so Marshall could look over him and check for any injuries. Rose walked in and went right to the big bedroom were her and her family slept. Everest was already in there with Violet and Star but they were already asleep Everest was the only one who always stayed up until all her pups were safe and sound in bed.

Everest: "O my Rose what happen to your back leg"?

Rose: "its ok mum I'm healing it as we speak it should be all good by morning".

Everest: "How did the mission go"?

Rose: "We found one boy alive that's it and something very powerful I even had a hard time trying to fight it".

Everest: "I'm so happy your dad showed you all how to heal before he left".

Rose smiled before falling asleep on her bed right next to her mums as Everest went out to get a drink of water she noticed that everyone was asleep.

Everest: "Wow everyone must have been very tired".

Suddenly Everest blacked out.

"Come on we got to get her to the van now we have to make it to the train station for that train" one man said.

End chapter WOOF

Hope you all enjoy the chapter lpp over and out.


	23. Chapter 23 getting mum back part 1

Chapter 23 getting mum back part 1

Ok so I guess I have lost a lot of my reviewers because I didn't get as many reviews as I use to anyway here is my next chapter and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my stories.

Everest was now in a bag in the back on a vehicle going somewhere as she slowly came to she felt light headed and was so weak she couldn't talk as she passed out again. 10 minutes later the vehicle stopped and one of the people picked up the bag Everest was in and carried it to a waiting train.

"We got the pup now let's get the hell out of here before the others wake up and come to get her back".

The other man nodded "Hey get this train moving now before the bombs go off".

The armored train left Adventure Bay station and on bored was Everest in the bag.

Meanwhile back at the lookout Rose was the only one not effected by whatever knocked the others out. As she got up and walked out for a drink she noticed everyone on the floor.

Rose: "They shouldn't be asleep yet somethings not right".

Rose looked around then started to smell the air.

Rose: "What is that smell" Rose used her powers to clear the air in the lookout as everyone slowly started to wake up.

Ryder: "Ow what happen"?

Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces as they all looked at Rose.

Rose: "You all were knocked out by some type of gas or something and".

Rose noticed something over by the door as she walked over to it everyone kept watching her. Rose picked up the paper and started to read it.

"Dear Paw Patrol we have your snow pup and you will never get her back we also have placed 50 bombs around your town of Adventure Bay I know you all can't disable all the bombs and save your snow pup from our heavily armored train so pick one goodbye".

Rose's mouth dropped as she finished reading the letter she turned to Ryder.

Ryder: "Rose what is it"?

Rose: "Mums been pup napped and there are 50 bombs around Adventure bay".

Everyone: "WHAT 50 BOMBS"!

Rose nodded "This could be hard I wish dad was here but his not so I'm sorry for this Ryder but you and the pups look around town along with Violet, Knight and Star search the town and disarm those bombs".

Ryder: "Ok but what will you be doing Rose"?

Rose: "I'm going to get mum back I promised dad I would protect her and I will not fail I will use everything I learnt off dad to get mum back you all just worry about the bombs".

Star, Violet and Knight: "Please Rose being her home safe".

Rose: "I will don't worry".

Ryder: "Alright everyone lets go make this town safe good luck Rose being Everest home safe".

The pups all left the lookout and went around town. Rose sat outside the lookout and started channeling power and looking for her mum. Rose heard a train moving along the tracks very heavy then she remembered what the note what.

Rose: "An armored train would be heavy I will started their".

Rose took off towards the noise of the train she flew above the town leaving a trail of red behind her as she flew across the sky.

Ryder saw the red trail as he looked up "Good luck again Rose stay safe".

Rose: "I'm coming for you mum".

Meanwhile on the train Everest was slowly waking up.

Everest: "Where am I"?

One of the man heard Everest's voice and went and told his leader.

"Hey boss the pups awake what you want me to do with her"?

"Nothing yet I want to have a talk to her first then you and your men can kick and punch her inside the bag"

All the man smiled as the boss said that.

The boss then walked out and over to the bag which Everest was in as he got down onto the ground and sat next to the bag.

"Hello Everest now you don't know me but I know you and the paw patrol your pups and even your mate who isn't with us anymore so you're going to die now slow and painfully in that bag".

Everest wished Max was here to safe her.

Somewhere in time and space.

Max was traveling home as he sinced that his mate was in trouble as he started to travel faster.

Max: "I'm coming Everest hold on".

Meanwhile Rose was now flying at near top speed just above the rails gaining on the train very quickly.

Rose: "I got you now I'm coming mum".

The driver of the train saw Rose coming behind the train and picked up his radio.

"Hey boss seems like with have a visitor only one but".

The boss smiled well it seems that one of your pups has come to try get you back now the pup will die".

Everest yelled out "No please don't they are only young please".

The boss kicked the bag Everest was in hard making her yap in pain as he kicked her right in the side.

Rose quickly gained on the train as let suddenly started shooting at her. Rose used her powers to protect herself from getting hit as she again used her powers. To take off the rear car that had all the guns in it as she gained more.

Rose: "I'M COMING FOR YOU MUM"!

Everest was getting kicked by everyone now yapping every time someone kicked her bag.

Everest: "Please stop it hurts".

"Shut up you bitch" the man kicked her again.

Everest had tears running down her face as she couldn't do anything as she was in so much pain.

Rose was gaining on the train car that Everest was in little did she know the man inside had a surprise for her.

End chapter woof

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter yes it's short but there will be more to come I will get it up when it comes to mind and if anyone has red Pedz's story heroes of Adventure Bay and have questions why Midnight is gone I can answer then since I was midnight please review pm me with questions. Lpp over and out


	24. Chapter 24 shot last chapter

Chapter 24 getting mum back part two and the return

Ok so it's been over a year since I updated this and I can't wait any longer I'm very sorry everyone I can't say sorry enough for keeping you all waiting this long but this will be the last chapter of family so I hope you all enjoy it.

As the day went on Star, Violet and Knight kept on going around Adventure Bay disarming the Bombs they had disarmed 45 so far and were close to disarming the rest.

Knight "Oh I hope Rose and Mum are ok".

Star "I'm sure they are fine Knight Rose has more power then what anyone knows".

Violet "What do you mean Star"?

Star "Well before Dad disappeared Rose and he shared a special bond and he gave Roe some of his power and she has never used it so yer".

Violet and Knight were kinda surprised "Wow".

The pups went around and disarmed the other bombs.

Meanwhile somewhere in snowy mountains Rose was now on top of the armored train.

Rose used her powers to push though the armor and made her way inside but as soon as she got inside and touch the floor her paws became trapped by something and she couldn't move.

Boss laughed "Oh how surprising of you to come and save your mum we knew what you would do the whole floor of this train is laid with traps no pup can work on it sucked in now you can watch us kill your mother".

Rose "MUM"!

Everest "Rose sweetie what are you... OW"!

The men started kicking the bag again harder and hard Everest kept yelping more and more.

Rose started to cry as the boss of the other men pulled her tail and ears and started cutting her with a knife she started yelping a lot as well.

After 20 minutes Rose had a lot of cuts and was bleeding heavily the boss had even cut off her tail and ears after a minute more she passed out from blood loss.

Everest had passed out from too much pain and blood loss it felt like her whole body was just broken.

The boss person laughed "Oh this is great we can kill them both now and no one will care"

Meanwhile Max was tracking the train and heading right towards it.

Person "Hey boss we got something very fast heading towards us it's very head to keep track of".

Boss "What is it another pup"?

Person "There is no way a pup could fly that fast no way".

Boss "Aim the guns and shoot it down whatever it is".

Person "Boss it's".

Max hit the train hard and derailed it "GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY"!

Boss "Oh no it can't be his poss to be dead no way in hell".

Max ripped open the train and saw everyone in the car where Everest and Rose were. Max took Everest out of the bag and saw Rose he was shocked at how hurt they both were. He then turned his head and saw the boss of the other people aiming a gun at him.

Max "Really you know who I am and you really think that will do anything to me".

The boss guy started shooting at Max as he protected Rose and Everest.

Max "I don't have time for this" he picked up both Everest and Rose and flaw off towards Adventure Bay.

Max "Oh Rose why didn't you use the power I gave you".

Meanwhile the other had found the last bomb and disarmed it.

Knight "Sweet we did it no more bombs".

Violet and Star were very happy as well when suddenly all three of the pups felt a power they hadn't felt for some time.

Star "That power it can't be can it"?

Violet "I don't know but that's his power alright".

Knight "Does that mean".

All three "DADS BACK"!

They all went to the lookout and saw their dad Max landing just in front of the doors.

They all ran up to him but stopped after they saw Rose and their mum.

They all were shocked "Rose mum what happened to them dad"?

Max turned around and saw his other three pups "Oh you three Rose tried her best to save mum and was trapped while doing so she then got very badly hurt and now looks like this".

Knight and Star rand up and hugged Max with tears in their eyes.

Knight "Oh dad thank god you have come back we were so worried we had lost you".

Star just hugged Max and cried into his chest as Violet stood still and just looked at her dad.

Max looked at Violet "What's wrong sweetie"?

Violet "I'm just very happy that your back dad it's been so long".

Max sighed "Yer it really has been a very long time ok I got to heal your sister and mother".

The three pups backed away and watched as Max healed Rose and Everest he also gave Rose back her ears and tail.

Rose and Everest woke up soon after and the whole family hugged.

After a long night of telling everyone what happened Max and Everest lied down with the pups outside under the stars and just cuddled as they once again were a whole family happy to be together again.

THE END WOOF.

Sorry about the last chapter being so short but that's all I got sorry everyone now I can say this story is complete hope you all enjoyed it and yes it may have been rushed. LPP OVER AND OUT.


End file.
